Ridding Me of You
by boyarina
Summary: Sakura hides behind a wall to cage her rampant hormones. A wall that totally and completely proved to be ineffective. Watch as Sakura helplessly fall victim to unavoidable circumstances (translation: Naruto), get bamboozled by two interfering entities, and be caught in a decision to remain fallen or eventually be rid of him (literally).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:  
**

This is another shot at sasuxnaru fic. I just really want them to be together so I pieced this fic dedicated for Sakura and Naruto.

DISCLAIMER:

I could say that the cat got my tongue...but then again, they would say that i won't have to use my tongue to give the disclaimer out...so i'll make this easier...i accidentally slammed the door on my fingers and the pain would start up whenever i type the disclaimer...so...ack!

Muserella: she is lying, as you guys all know by now. I chucked her out of the window so i could type this disclaimer in peace: BOYARINA DOES NOT OWN NARUTO. Naruto defintiely owns the both of us though.

**Ridding Me of You**

**by Boyarina**

**Chapter 1: Screaming into the Darkness**

"Why in the name of everything that is SHITTY and CRAPPY are you in my head? I don't deserve this! Why are you tormenting me?"

She screamed the words out, forcing the air out of her lungs and straining her vocal chords to their limit enough that she could be heard by the pople of the next village.

And, hopefully, by the person whom she really want to direct her words to.

"I've drunk a gallon of beer to kill several of my brain cells today but you're still stuck here in my brain like the pest that you are! Couldn't you just get yourself gone so I could live peacefully?"

Over the canyon, her questions and declarations just rebounded back to her. No one here is going to answer her and she did not expect one.

"All day, five days a week, we see each other! Why ARE YOU STILL IN MY HEAD! We spend a million minutes in each other's presence and still once the day is over, even after we have said our goodbyes, you still lurk somewhere in my subconsious! Why is that! Don't you have anything better to do? GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

She is snarling by now, her frustration, instead of being abated by all of her ranting, is steadily mounting.

"And you ask me WHY I don't get ramen with you? Haven't you figured that out yet? I CAN'T have ramen with you because it's simply TOO MUCH ALREADY!"

With a savage force, she tore her hitae-tai from her head and mussed her hair the way only an insane person would do it.

"Could you not see that if ever I would have ramen with you, I'd end up not only thinking about YOU, all the thing that you have done, all the things that you have said, but also of my actions; of whether I was too much of a prick or I have given too much of myself away...ARGH! See! We didn't even have that ramen date yet and I'm thinking of how I'd be a THINKING about you!"

She rubbed her hands roughly on her face. She came here to let out and let go, but the only thing that she is accomplishing is making herself hoarse.

"I'm pathetic," she said pitifully, her voice raw. Summoning what's left of her vocal chord's strength, she yelled for the last time. "I'm not allowed to abuse drugs, but you are one drug that's hard to get RID OFF! I'm ADDICTED to you, did you HEAR that!"

Her knees buckled, sending her butt to unceremoniously slump down to the ground. The last declaration that she made rung so TRUE it rattled her. Though she is the one who is making the revelation to the world (or this canyon, for that matter), she stunned herself stupid when that last statement burst out from her.

"I've been denying it all these time, Uzumaki Naruto," whispered Haruno Sakura to the piece of rock she found sitting beside her, "I just realized now because have been blaming you. I couldn't help it. How could I? It's YOU that I'd ALWAYS find inside my head."

Yep, indeed. She is officially losing it. She's talking to a rock who she thinks is Uzumaki ANruto. This is bad. Had it been a person, she would have been able to forgive herself still. But an INANIMATE object?

Ugh. She's really losing it. She gotta have to rid herself of this obsession.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Author's Notes:

I think I am like a freight train chugging at a very fast rate only to crash at the end. But, as I always say, if things are coming in, let it keep on coming, you'd never know when they would stop. That is why I am making this chapter off from the top of my head. Without any rough drafts or anything. Sorry.

BTW: to my reviewers, to wraithguardstar, hopefully this would not come out as a trainwreck. tell me if it does though. thanks :)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Naruto.

Ridding Me of You

by Boyarina

Chapter Two: A Flashback

A very nervous Sakura stepped out of her house, wanting to turn tail and run to the opposite direction of her school. If she had wanted to be a ninja before, she definitely is NOT FEELING that way now. Being a ninja means being tough and she's slowly realizing that TOUGH is really not the style she wanted to adopt.

Sure, she wanted to kick ass and all that jazz, but being the most popular (at least one of the most popular) underdog kind of killed her spirit when it comes to that matter. Ever since she's been categorized as one of the unfortunate ones, she had officially crossed the word KICK from her vocabulary. To her, KICK is one thing that NEVER HAPPENS to her whenever there are bullies lurking around.

Right.

Sakura squared her shoulders, trying to vainly pick up the morsels of courage she had scattered around her person. She might not be tough, but she had chosen to be a ninja and a ninja always, at one point or another, would have to face a certain mount of jeering and beatings now and then from the energy.

At least, by the time she reached genin level, she would have a LOT of practice and experience already in that field long before the actual battle begins. Who knows, she could probably put this in her jounin application (once the time has come to do that) under the heading "Veteran Of".

SAkura set her face into a dark frown. She could do this. After all, it'll be to her advantage if she's exposed more to this environment. It would certainly solidify her statement in her ten-years-from-now-Jounin-resume--she could see it now: HARUNO SAKURA--JEERINGS AND BEATINGS EXPERT.

See? It's not all bad! There's always something good that will come out of it.

With that in mind. Sakura started to trudge her way to the school grounds. Reminding herself that having the skill of STEALTH is one of the most important thing that a shinobi should posses, she flattened herself against the backs of trees, trash cans, walls, park benches, school gates, training posts, and classroom doors. During this perilous trek she had imposed upon herself, Sakura even met a few of her kind whom she had exchanged thumbs up sign with.

Upon reaching her destination, Sakura sighed with relief. She had gone all the way from her house without the accompaniment of her parents and she had not been detected (therefore without the end result of her being assaulted)--not once! At this rate, she just might turn out to be a pretty decent ninja, after all!

"Sakura."

All happiness was doused out of her by this aciduous greeting. Slowly lifting her head up to this malicious intruder, Sakura steeled herself for what was to come. Since they are so near the classrom, this...monster...might not do something as harsh as compared to what they do to her whenever they are in the playgrounds.

"Scared, Saku-chan?" sneered the evil voice so near to her face, making Sakura tremble. If anyone had truly cared to notice, her sweat is running rivulets down her back and down the sides of ehr face.

"What will we do to you today, Saku--ACK!" The monster gasped, stumbling back in shock.

Whatever it is that the monster was going to say, she no longer was able to continue it for a far more SCARIER creature came and stood before them. To Sakura it might have been the Hokage--the Sandaime Sarutobi--but it could be just his poorly created clone walking around with nothing better to do than to scare little children in its wake.

"What is this?" the 'Hokage' asked, swishing his arm sideward, upward, and forward in a comical imitation of an orchestra conductor. "Disturbance?"

Sakura couldn't help mentally slapping a hand on her forehead for whoever her saviour is, he (or she) is defnitely not very well versed on the act of saving someone. His (or her) poor attempt at micmicking the Hokage would only both land them in the hospital--or worse: DETENTION.

"Bug off you little insect before I pound you to the dust!" yelled the monster (obviously NOT fooled there even just for a second) holding her fist high up in the air and looking as though she's going to make GOOD with her threat.

"How DARE you talk to your Superior THAT WAY!" thundered the 'Hokage' in this squeaky baritone. With that level of authority in his voice, Sakura would have, too, continued to deceive herself that this person is really the Hokage but the thing is, whisker marks suddenly appeared on his cheeks. It is most unfortunate, really, for take away his high pitched tone, the commanding voice he used earlier would have passed in Sakura's book, making him (in her mind) more believable.

To compound the growing list of things that just blared out THIS IS SO NOT THE HOKAGE, Iruka-sensei passed the corner that the three of them were standing on, did a double take and then cried, "NARUTO!"

A second after this exclamation (revelation), the scary-looking-clone of a Hokage immediately poofed out of existence and morphed into this blond-haired, blue-eyed kid that was of the same age as hers. His eyes are wide with panic, looking very much like a person who have the whole ANBU squad after his hide.

"RUN!" he yelled, then without further ado, he picked her up by the waist, pitched her on top of his shoulders, and ran from the scene of his crime.

His CRIME, mind you. HIS CRIME.

From then on, Sakura was not able to take her eyes off him. Despite the fact the kunoichis have different classes from their male counter parts, to Sakura, he always seemed to be around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

It was requested for me to continue with the flashbacks but not too much of them in such a way that this fic would turn up to be more of a past thing than a present thing...okay that got me confused as well...anyways...i'll stick to the subject matter of how sakura tries to --futilely--get rid of her infatuation with naruto...i'll just use flashbacks to establish why she became obsessed with him in the first place

DISCLAIMER:

It would have been my ultimate pleasure to tell you that I do not own naruto, but then again it leaves such an awful taste in my mouth it's nothing short of foulsome whenever I say it. but, nonetheless, i do not own naruto. pleh.yuck.gross

**Ridding Me of You**

**by Boyarina**

**Chapter Three: Why are You Like That?**

Sakura's bashing and teasings most definitely are already facts of his life, however, it seems like she is trying to be extra obnoxious for today. He doesn't know if it's him or he's just imagining the whole gang up on Naruto thing, but there is definitely something going on around here.

She had started with her usual don't you dare come near my personal space or else I am going to knock your socks off attitude when they met up on their favorite bridge, waiting for their sensei to arrive. After an hour's worth of waiting (surprise, surprise) their sensie is not there yet and he is complaining as usual because of their sensei's tardiness--loudly, of course so he could get Sakura's attention and incite her to join him in his lamentation.

He was successuful enough in this endeavor. She joined him in his verbal bashing and she even helped contribute in the things that they should do to their sensei so he would finally value 'promptness' and arrive (like what normal people do) at the time they have settled to meet up.

"We should give him a thousand year's of pain whenever his late!" He declared as he punched his left palm using his right hand.

Sakura vehemently nodded her head at this. "I'll hold him--no,no, me and Sasuke will hold him while you stick his ass up with the largest log we could find on this place!"

"We will make him remove his mask so all the fangirls would descend upon him and ravish him on the street!"

Sakura quirked her eyebrows as a snort of laughter bubbled out of her. "Anko-san would be horrific enough to do that honor for us!"

Naruto grinned, very much pleased to see the gaiety reflected on her eyes. "Here's a thought. So that Kaka-sensei would NEVER EVER EVER be late again, why don't we latch a long enough cord to one of his limbs, tie the end of that cord to the both of us, so in the event that he gets decides to be late again, we would just haul him here!."

In a blink of an eye, Sakura's smile transmuted itself to a glare and the glare started to incinerate his person. Very pissed off by what he said (though he personally do not know what's the problem with what he said), she stomped her way to his direction (he could have sworn the ground shook as she did this) and ground her forehead against his hitae-tai.

"What in the world made you think that I would agree to that!" she snarled. She grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him roughly away.

Naruto could only give her a non-plussed look, entirely perplexed by her actions. For someone who bothered walking that two meter distance between them, she sure isn't making sense when she moved him away from her. Not wanting to get into the details of what caused this, he simply continued with their ealier diatribe and hoped that Sakura would regain her humor back.

"Why not make him pair up with Sasuke, then you and take them both down until their just pitiful could-no-longer-identified craps on the ground?" he suggested, giving her an impish grin.

Naruto could have sworn that his statement is innocent enough and, for any normal person, this should only have had impelled either a zealous agreement (much like what Lee would have done) or a scoff of 'right whatever'.

What he totally did not expect was Sakura's enraged "I DO NOT LIKE YOU THAT MUCH NARUTO!"

He let that one strange, very, very befuddling event pass him when their sensei chosen that very second to arrive. He would have continued to let it sit in the recesses of his mind but it kept tickling his awareness everytime Sakura nudged him roughly by her elbow, smacked him on the head, shoved him from the back when he had lagged behind, poked him on the side when his mind was once again drifting off to space-verse...

She just kept physically abusing him.

Touching him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

The flashbacks would start up again in the later chapters...i have an idea on what to put in them but I don't have yet a clue on how to constract them into one neat story...anyways, here's sakura's incite on naruto's narrative of the previous chapter...will put in a few more things here as well to match the story title...

DISCLAIMER:

sigh. hmmmm...sigh...i do not own naruto...sigh...

**Ridding Me of You**

**by Boyarina**

**Chapter 4: Attempting to NOT obsess over you (part1)**

Sakura knew that she still have last night's drinking session's after effects the instant she joined Naruto's sensei-bashing charade. Under regular ciscumstances, she would have just either snarled at his silly way of entertaining himself or left the scene entirely to guffaw at her leisure. But then, she before she could resort to either one of her tactics, his blue eyes latched on to her green ones, making her feel giddy all over--almost like the fuzz she had felt when she had tipped the whole contents of one beer bottle to her lips and took it in one huge gulp.

She felt happy, ecstatic even, like she could hold the world on the palm of her hand. The feeling is so nice, she would have gladly stayed in that state, but Naruto had to open his mouth and say something as absurd as tying herself to his body. Truly, if it hadn't been for the freezing feeling that slid down her spine, Sakura would certainly have burst out into a mocking (okay, fake) laughter.

But fear got to her first. Could he have known that she likes, LIKES him?

Not wanting to make hel falter all the more obvious, Sakura quickly covered it up with anger, which, if you would like to know, didn't turn out all too well.

"I DO NOT LIKE YOU THAT MUCH NARUTO!"

Sakura had blinked at her outburst, thinking that she couldn't have possibly been the one who said. Fully convincing herself that there is another female lurking around at that moment somewhere, Sakura swivelled her head around so she could catch sight of the intruder.

No one's there!

After her outburst, Naruto just looked at her funny, a very, very slight frown adorning his whiskered face. She had held her breath then and fought the blush that was threatening to color her cheeks. Silently, she was chanting that he brush it off and get on with life, while her Inner Self scarmbled around looking for cover as though expecting a barrage of weaponry to be launched at her.

It took a minute too long before Naruto did shrugged it off, just in time for Kakashi-sensei's arrival.

"Yo!" Kakashi-sensei said, giving them a small salute. Sakura was about to expel a relieved sigh for the good turn of events, but then, Sasuke chose that very moment to rain on her parade.

"What did you say, Sakura?" he drawled out, smirking for all that he was worth. If it hadn't been for the (false) affection that she has been harboring for him all these time, she would have gladly DECKED him just so he would shut up. Also, there are better ways to clamp that Uchiha trap and beating him sense less definitely not the way to do it.

Sakura plastered an evil grin to her face. Batting her lashes at him, she slinked her way sexily to his side. "It's because I like LIKE you wayyy better, Sasuke-kun," she said throatily and would have in fact given in to her desire to traumatize the Uchiha for life by making kissing noises near his ear but he fled quickly from her.

See? He is sooo easily disposed of.

Basing on the expressions on both Kakashi-sensei and Naruto's face, she knew that they couldn't simply make out what's with her today. She raised her eyebrows at them, daring them to comment on her actions. Kaka-sensei, obviously opting for the easiest way out, just shook his head. 'Don't tell me, I don't even want to know," her teacher's face said.

Naruto, on the other hand, still have that funny look at him. When his brows creased to a frown, she frowned right back at him in defiance, but despite this cocky attitude, deep within her head, her Inner-self who is still cowering under the blanket she snatched from God-knows-where, screamed at her "Your on your own, girl!"

Stupid, cowardly, good for nothing subconscious. Honestly, why couldn't she just chuck her out? She's really no help at all.

Thankgoodness, Kakashi once again intervened, breaking Naruto's eye contact with her. Those damn gorgeous, truly captivating blue eyes are gonna be the death of her one of these days.

"We are going to try chakra incorporation today." Kakashi-sensei said, wanting to go straight to today's agenda. "What I need for you guys to do is to get a bucket of water, use your chakra to swirl in with the water molecules, then shoot the water up from the bucket as far as you could. Measure the distance of how far you could vertically shoot the water using a tree trunk, and stick a target on the ground so you could measure how far you could get it to go horizontally. You could submerge your hand in the water bucket, let it hover over the bucket...either way ...I don't care how you shoot the water out from the bucket, so long as you accomplish some shooting today. Otherwise, there'll be hell to pay."

He grinned at them and waved. "I'll be back say before sundown. Don't forget, punishment will be handed down to the person who can't do it. Ja ne!" In a puff of smoke, he disappeared.

Sakura rolled her eyes. This is great, just great. It's either her or Naruto who's gonna get the punishment and to be painfully honest, she doesn't really wanna know. If ever she's the one who would get punished, it'll be no surprise to her if she's left alone to endure whatever Kakashi-sensei have in store for them. But then again, if Naruto is the one who would get punished, what she would do (notice the lack of the words 'probably' and 'most likely'?) she would pretend to leave, but would CERTAINLY retrace her footsteps back so she could watch her Naruto.

There's this one problem with that though. Wait, make that two. First, is Kaka-sensei might detect her presence there and two, she might chance upon Hinata (again) doing the same thing. She barely got an excuse the last time Hinata found her spying on Naruto too on the training grounds.

"My dear hapless pupils," Kakashi-sensei said, once again reappearing in a puff of smoke and scaring Sakura witless. Who wouldn't? Not only did her baka-sensei turned up just a few inches behind her without any warning at all, he dumped three pails on her head making her look like she had worn one too many head gears this morning.

"I forgot to give these buckets," he snickered, "Sorry about that. Ja ne!"

That little...argh!

Sakura calmed herself down as she painstakingly removed the buckets from her head. Putting one aside for herself, she went to Sasuke and handed his, giving him her sweetest smile. Next, she went to Naruto and practically shoved the bucket to his chest.

"Sasuke-kun, let's go get the water from the stream there!" Sakura invited, momentarily taking her attention away from Naruto, but nonetheless staying right beside him. When Sasuke nodded his agreement, she roughly took hold of one of Naruto's hands and began dragging him along with her.

"Hey!" the blond protested, as he stumbled after her wake.

"What?" she snapped, coming to a stop so she could glare at him, "aren't you going to come with us?"

"Of course, I am!" he said vehemently (why are looking so adorable right, now? why?), searching her eyes for clues as to why she's acting rather strangely. In Sakura's opinion, he shouldn't be complaining in the first place for she's acting kindly towards him, really.

Wow, he's hand really feels good in hers.

Sakura was about to snatch her hand away from his when this realization hit her, but Naruto suddenly tightened his grip on her hand. The blush that she had been able to successfully chase away earlier have now completely took over her face, giving the color red a whole new definition.

Sakura looked away, completely flustered. She has to get away from him now, she has to! Raising one leg up, she planted her feet on his chest and shoved him away for the second time that morning.

"Let's get going, now!" she growled at him, giving her Inner Self free reign to bat the concern away that was threatening to swallow her up as Naruto crashed to a tree trunk soundly. Steeling herself so she wouldn't give in to the urge to come to his aid, she turned away and proceeded on to the path where the stream is.

"Now, you are leaving me!" Naruto called out, his voice hurt. Sakura winced, and with guilt getting the better of her, she stomped all the way to his side. With nary a word, she hauled him to his feet by his shoulders and began pushing him from behind.

Roughly, of course, so he wouldn't get any other ideas. She's just helping him. That is all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **

Another chapter for ridding me of you for you dear readers….

DISCLAIMER:

I am Quincy. Yes, I am really boyarina, but I think I find Quincy better. Am I confusing you? Sorry about that. I am confusing myself too.

I Do Not Own Naruto

**Ridding Me of You **

**by Boyarina **

**Chapter 5: A Flashback: Mini-Super Naruto! **

He is a self-appointed instigator of peace. He is the protector of those that are being bullied and the avenger of those that had been picked upon. Having been the receiving end of insults all his childhood life, it just seemed mighty appropriate that he give back all that had been handed down to him. He didn't want them jeerings, insults and beatings so he's just gonna give it all back to them.

He had serviced several of his kinds now, and had been pleased when their attackers had stopped bugging them after he had done those evil encarnates a second dose of his avenging skills. Some of them bullies tired getting him back, but considering that he is under disguise during the time he is rescuing his people, (and considering those bullies are dumb), the bullies had a pretty difficult time marking who he was. Even his people tried to seek out who his real identity is, but as much as he would like to indulge them, it would be too risky.

There is but one person who knew him. Well, at he thinks that she knows him. They had been passing each other in the hallways of the academy for about three years and through his great investigative skills, he had learned that her name is Haruno Sakura. She might have heard his name taking in the fact that his teachers are always hollering at him, but other than he knowing her name and she knowing (probably) his name, they had never really been formally introduced.

He had saved her a couple of times now through well-placed booby traps set for her attackers. Since she had always been the favorite to be picked on, he had known where to palce them and and time them perfectly so her attackers would be pranked as according to his brilliant, brilliant plan. Her bullies, much to his dismay, are the persistent kind and the dumbest kind. No matter how many thousand times he pranked them for causing pain to this pink-haired kunoichi, they never learned their lesson. Either that they are the select few to whom the positive and negative reinforcement theory does not apply or that this Haruno Sakura is too much a push-over for them to resist going back to their evil ways.

He hoped to God that it is the latter for they would not survive as a ninja if they would be too-thick to understand such a simple theory.

Come to think of it, most likely it is the latter. For ALL of the time he saved, she had not made a single effort to protect herself or get back at her attackers. Truly, that girl, if he hadn't come to realize the he likes, LIKES her, he would have sat her down and gave her a serious lecture about honor and dignity.

Anyways, back to the point how she came to know of his identity. It is one of those days that he had been expecting for her to be confronted by her bullies during her walk to her school. Cool as he can be, he set his traps there and set them to be triggered in such away that once the bullies descends upon her, they would be...well, let's just say they are not going to be using their hair brush for a LONG time.

What he didn't expect was that this time Haruno Sakura would actually do something about her current plight. She, from the looks of it, had slinked her way to the school grounds and had been successful in her stealth plan up until she reached their classrom. He would have congratulated her for at least trying so she would not end up getting bullied, but the thing is, he was too disappointed that she would up getting caught despite her efforts. More so, the booby traps he had set-up to save her from the monster is placed in a vicinity too far, far away from where she is.

Having no choice, he henged and made a poor (yes, a pitiful) replica of the Sandaime. He thought to used this so he would be able to cart away Sakura without her knowing it is him and without the bully knowing that it is him who did the foulsome deed. He was planning for a quick get away, but his mouth got the better of him. That body part just spouted out some words that are not even necessary given that it is an emergency situation causing for him to get caught not only by Iruka-sense, but also by Sakura and the bully.

Like any sane person would do, he fled with Sakura slung over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

When they have reached a safe hiding place , she demanded that he let go of her. Back on her feet, she yelled, "Are you trying to get us killed!"

Naruto, taken aback of her reaction, simply stared at her. To say that he is speechless because of her ungratefulness is making a definite understatement.

Sakura huffed, shoving the mass of hair curtaining her face back to her hand with one hand. "I know you meant well but this'll just get worse because now you have included yourself. Didn't you even thought of that before you got yourself into this mess?"

Naruto really don't know what to make out of her. Shaking his head, he chuckled, "You are most welcome."

"You're weird," she said, frowning. She waved her hand in the air haphazardly, then continued, "Forget I said that. Anyways, don't come near me again."

"Can't promise you that," he replied cooly, as he checked out the conditions of his hands as they tend to be still wrinkly even after the henge had worn off.

"Why not!" Sakura thundered. "Listen here, squint, you don't know what your getting yourself into," she poked him on the chest, "I am one of the notorious master mind of all the bullies here in Konoha."

Unable to help himself, Naruto burst out laughing. What she claimed to be is so hilarious in his point of view that he held one finger up to notify her that it might him awhile before he could get over his hilarity as he rolled there on the floor, clutching at his sides.

"I..."ngurk, snort, ngurk, ngurk "see..." ngurk, snort, ngurk.

His laughter finally trickled down to a few barely decipherable snorts. Wiping the tears out of his eyes, he composed himself and faced her still glaring countenance.

"I hate you," Sakura said, her voice full of venom.

Naruto just shrugged her off and turned his back on her. "See you around!"

There is but one thought that he had before he left her that day.

_I love you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: **

Just got back from swimming and i am about to finish this donut here...give me a second...ahhh...there...--licking fingers---...i love strawberry filled donuts...no this is not because i am in a naruxsaku funk...cause you know strawberries are usually associated with pink…just love then soooo...muchhh...

DISCLAIMER:

Until you're ready to look foolish, you'll never have the possibility of being great. I got this from a email that was sent to me. This was said cher by the way. Anyways, I am willing to look foolish now. I am the great great great Naruto Mascot! Do you think I am great now or what?

I guess not. I do not own Naruto.

I repeat. I do not own Naruto.

**Ridding Me of You **

**by Boyarina **

**Chapter 6: Trying NOT to Obsess Over You (part 2) **

She should NOT have pushed him too hard. Unfortunately, she have realized it just now, when everything is over and done it. She always does this. Why is it that whenever she's doing something and Naruto is around, her mind quits thinking and chucks logic out the window?

Why!

Okay, she maybe enjoying too much the feel of his sub-scapular muscles on her hand that she had failed to calculate the distance from their location in the forest to the stream itself. So preoccupied had she been in messaging (a crime that she would guiltily admit only to herself) the muscles there in small concentric circles and in putting enough pressure in her push so counteract the resistance of Naruto's legs, plus, the friction of the ground that when they reached the brink of the stream, she continued pushing him still, unmindful even of Naruto's "stop!"

Now, just so that you know, all the events that cascaded from this one silly mistake are point in Sakura's life that she never EVER, ever, ever, EVER, ever forget.

At the edge of the bank, Naruto tripped due to the violent shove she had given him causing him to fly over the bank's rim. As he was in the process of falling, he managed to grab hold of the appendage she used to shove him with, and consequently took her with him. It only took them about probably five seconds to reach the water—a second too soon before her body reacted to the fact that she has been taken along in the ride.

"Argh!" Sakura spluttered in a much undignified manner, coming out of the water for some precious oxygen. Beside her, Naruto is pretty much the same—nearly soaked to the skin, hair plastered to some various spots on his head, gasping for air like it's the next best thing God created for him to consume.

Well, in fact she is right there, merely centimeters away from him, perfectly wanting to be consummated. Can't he feel it!

"Oh jeeze! Gomen, Sakura-chan!" Naruto hastily scooped her out of the water, and gently deposited her to the pebbled shoreline of the stream. He came out of the water a moment later and dropped next to her side.

"Sorry about that. Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly, peeling his orange jacket off.

"I am wet," she replied, picking at her water laden dress. Discarding that, her hand threaded its way through her pink strands as she watched with growing fascination as after Naruto completely had gotten rid of his jacket, he proceeded on taking off his shirt as well.

What he did next not only stupefied her, but also almost had her convinced that she suddenly died of heart attack and was granted immediate entrance to heaven.

Naruto reached across him and grabbed hold of her wrists—with two hands at first, then transferred together in one firm (but not painful) grip of his left hand. In that one swift motion, he stilled her sense of time and space, subjecting her to yet the most mind-numbing Naruto-fantasy she ever had.

"Gotta get you out of those wet things," he murmured, as he bunched one end of her dress using his right hand and continued in raising it above her head. Since dress is quite loose on her, it slipped easily out of her torso, her head and out of her tingling wrists.

Naruto quickly wrung her dress, then, draped it on the ground (probably so that it would dry quickly). He looked from one side of him to the other, and upon finding what he is searching for (his shirt apparently), he held it up and folded it in a way that the driest side would be on top. Using this, without even asking her permission if it's okay to do so, he began wiping her off.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka is molesting me!" she yelled in her most pathetic-fan girl voice when she realized the Uchiha has been staring at them all this time. He has that knowing grin which she sometimes catches him wearing whenever he finds them in a situation that is similar to what they are in right now.

He knows nothing, I tell you! Nothing!

Naruto merely snorted at her accusation, focusing only in his ministration and obviously not wanting to share his opinion at the matter brought up. This she would have to change.

Sakura snatched the shirt he is holding and glared daggers at him when he looked at her in askance.

"You took my top off!" And you did it so well too!

Naruto blinked, then shrugged. "It was wet, like you said." If not for the blush covering his face like a plush carpet, she would have thought he cared naught for what he did and what he said.

She let one lone eyebrow to rise up so Naruto would know she is not quite pleased with his answer. "Well, now you could see my breasts! I am practically naked here, mister!"

Naruto blushed all the more (Sakura's pretty sure that her face is blushing with as much vigor as his as well), but it doesn't seem like he is about to crack yet.

"Considering that I know sexy no jutsu, it's not like I haven't seen what you've got there, Sakura-chan." He said, mischief glinting off his eyes. "Do you want me to change into a girl?"

"Pffffft! It's not like yours is the real thing!" she mocked, then without even thinking what she her actions would lead to, she seized his wrist and placed his palm on top her right breast. "Here! Now that's what a real breast feels and looks like!"

Sakura heard a crack of laughter in the sidelines before the world ceased to exist for her. The only thing she could see, hear, smell, taste, and, best of all, FEEL right now is Naruto's very warm, very comforting hand cupping her breast.

God, he feels so good, it's taking everything of hers so she would not moan.

"Aa," Naruto said in a strangled voice, snapping her back to reality. His fingers twitched, squeezing and pressing in on her nipple without meaning to do so. From the looks of it, he seems to be torn in staying put and getting his hand back. Sakura gave him no choice in the matter because, taking everything in consideration, since she was still holding on to his hand, he would not have the liberty to retract his limb back on his own accord.

"Sakura, you're worse than Kakashi," Sasuke commented, getting her attention to zero in on him. He should never had spoken in the first place and should have been contented as a mere by-stander, but now since he had volunteered to be a victim, Sakura is getting dibs for his DRY, WARM shirt.

"I need Sasuke-kun's shirt, Naruto," she said in a dead-panned tone to the equally zombie-like Naruto.

"There's a problem with that," Naruto replied back in (you guessed it) the same monotonous tone. "I can't seem to get my hand back."

"I'm holding it," she said truthfully, then immediately release Naruto's wrist. Much to her surprise, his stand stayed where it's exactly at.

"I think it's stuck," Naruto, this time, explained.

"I'm gonna saw it off if you don't remove it now," she threatened, trying to get her footing back to the attitude she hides in so Naruto would not see her completely exposed.

"It's real soft," Naruto confessed softly, obviously not hearing (or taking heed) of what she just said. At the very moment, Sakura have decided that she would put on her cover attitude later, when everything doesn't seem as though it's turned upside down.

"I know. Thanks. Do you think it's better if we both just get Sasuke's shirt?" she offered graciously for once. Seeing that Naruto's eye is still glazed over, she would forgive him this time.

Plus, she likes where his hand is at the moment. If he insists on keeping it there…who is she to complain?

"Let's get him," Naruto said as he moved behind her, never taking his hand off her breast. With their positions secured and stances at a ready, she rubbed her nose cockily.

"Charge," she whispered, chuckling a little bit manically.

Comments:

Hi! This section is for josh, my aff reviewer, thanks for all the insightful reviews. Yes I will work on all in time so the transitioning of the scenes are not as fast as they are right now. I hope you like this one for ridding me of you. I will post another chapter for all in time today or tom.

"We are in training to be nobody special."

I had often repeated this to myself, working against my need for achievement and recognition, and the discontent that could engender. Saying the words in my mind, I felt how they redirected me from a certain seductive struggle and excitement and disease, into a more stable focus: forget what others think of you, forget the future goal of achievement; arrive instead in this body/mind, attending to this present moment. This isthe whole of practice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **

The last two chapters are titled as 'trying not to obsess over you' because that is the general idea of Sakura's plan but is failing miserably in it. In part 1, despite Sakura's efforts in being mean at Naruto, she had succumbed to her feelings still and physically attached herself to Naruto more than she did Sasuke. In part 2, Sakura who normally would have pummeled Naruto for touching her intimately actually instigated more these intimate contacts. 

**DISCLAIMER: **

I took one good look at the mirror one day and realized I do not resemble Naruto's creator at all. Up until the time I have obtained the money for plastic surgery, I would have to say that I do not own Naruto.

**Ridding Me of You **

** Chapter 7: I am NEVER going to get over you **

It is by no sheer coincidence that he had gotten this stress ball after that one breast incident with Sakura. For what seemed like hours after their training that day, he had been missing that soft, velvety and succulent feel of that anatomical part and its owner as he wandered around Konoha, feeling just a tad agitated.

Sigh. Yes, he is lying. His is not a tad agitated, nor just agitated. Rather, his emotions are comparable to that of an egg white that had been whipped and scrambled to the inch of its life until it had turned into a satisfying, peaked concoction called a meringue.

I guess there's really no question as to what part of him is stiff right now, correct? It's disgustingly obvious, really. As a matter of fact, when one of the many villager kids he had befriended went slamming into him—in between his legs to be more politically correct about it—the kid had the jolly good time of announcing it to the whole village

"Naruto-taicho! Why is there a log between your legs!"

Before this incident ever had happened, he doesn't have any idea what dying of mortification is all about. But considering the magnificent, very personalized example that he had been given of this expression, he is pretty sure that not only does he understand it (to the very last letter),he is also completely certain it had been branded on him for life.

Never mind that though. That was yesterday and today is brand new one where he could indulge himself to the one he had promised himself to.

Ah, stress ball.

Squeeze. Squeeze.

This stress ball is his salvation. He could play with it. He could imagine it is you-know-who's-you-know-what. And most of all, it would control his automatic reaction to Sakura's proximity for he couldn't seem to have any power over his hands whenever she is a foot from him. Last time, he nearly jeopardized his life and his friendship with his teammate when he began undressing her without thinking over it beforehand.

Had he not regained his senses when he was in the middle of peeling her garments out of her body, he would have started mauling her right then and there. He wouldn't care if Sasuke's there to be an audience so long as he would just stand there and watch them play.

This kitsune doesn't cotton to the idea of sharing much.

Fortunately (or unfortunately—depending on how you see it), common sense walloped him harshly on the back of his head, making him reassess his actions. Making it look like he got her naked with the best intentions, he reached for his shirt and started to dab off the water sliding down her petite figure.

Heaven must have been smiling down upon him at that very moment for his deed has been immediately rewarded. Though it had seemed at first that Sakura was about to curse him to the last of his ancestors (does he have any?), she had unexpectedly did something to repay him for his kind gesture.

She had placed his hand over her oh-so-glorious breast. Truth to be told, there is not a single wondrous thing in his life that could have bested this. Nothing.

"Dobe, what's that for?"

Naruto snapped out of his reverie upon hearing Sasuke's arrival. When Sasuke's brow rose in question at the object on his palm, he stopped mid-squeeze and glared at him.

"It's just a ball," he mumbled, tucking the said item to the pocket of his trousers. Not wanting to divest himself of the feel of the soft, round and almost-like Sakura's breast ball, he stuck his hand inside his pocket together with the aforementioned orb.

He would never, ever get tired of fondling it. Unless, of course, given the real thing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his reply. "I know what it is. I was asking what it is FOR."

"Nothing," he mumbled again, moving a little ways away from Sasuke-the-nosy and pesky-Uchiha. If it hadn't been for today's scheduled training, he would have definitely left by now because despite the distance he have created between himself and that teme, Sasuke still doggedly followed his tracks.

"Would that happen to be a new weapon?"

"No."

"Figures." Sasuke shrugged. "Got it to remember the incident by?"

Naruto choked, then, as if suddenly acquiring two left feet, he stumbled. Twirling around, he glared daggers at the Uchiha. "What are you talking about!"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sasuke shot back wryly. Nodding at the direction past his shoulders, he continued, "Or do you want her to answer you that?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto felt his face blossomed into a cherry red color. Not wanting for Sakura to see it (lest she comes to the same conclusion as Sasuke did), he buried the ball deep into his pocket, but when he noticed that it made such an discernible bulge there, he decided to wrap his hand tightly around it. Taking it out of his pocket, he quickly folded his arms and hid it between the crevice made by his upper arm and abdomen. He did a 180-degree turn to effectively block the evidence of his guilt from her view.

"O-ohayo, Sakura-chan." he nervously greeted her as she got nearer.

Halting a few feet away from them, she cocked her side to the side and scrutinized each of them from head to toe. Zeroing her eyes at him, she asked, "You keeping something from me?"

Widening his eyes for effect, he tried to look as innocent as possible. "Of course not," he scoffed; fervently wishing that his voice would not crack like it did in his greeting.

Sakura momentarily thought his answer over, pursing her lips together. She shrugged a second later and proceeded on launching herself to the great Uchiha. Considering that she and Sasuke had an unwritten agreement that she may only be a foot away from him and that his place right now is an exact foot away from Sasuke, she squeezed herself to his side to get as near as possible to the teme.

He would have gladly scooted over, had she asked him to move before she actually went and squashed herself to him. But since she didn't and because she had surprised him by literally bodily dislodging himself from his position, he hadn't been able to tighten his grip on the ball that got wedged between his and Sakura's body. As what you might have already guessed, the ball got compressed so much that it popped out his hand and bounced noisily on the bridge's surface.

Oh God.

"What is that?"

Naruto inwardly cringed when Sakura whirled around and followed the ball with her eyes.

"What in the world is the ball for Naruto?"

Not wanting to answer her, he dashed to where the ball had gone off to. When he finally caught up with it (with Sakura and Sasuke following just millimeters behind him), he swiftly shoved it into his pocket again.

"What is it for?" Sakura inquired, examining the pocket he had hidden the ball in as if she could look through the fabric and peruse the ball from where it is. "Isn't that like a squee—"

Sakura swallowed the rest of what she was planning to say, appearing as though she had just ingested something foul. To complete the effect, her face suddenly acquired a tinge of red as she produced a few hacking sounds at the back of her throat.

"Yep, a squeeze ball," Sasuke confirmed, a devilish grin on his face. If it hadn't been so unreasonable to do so, Naruto would have gladly socked the Uchiha right then and there.

"I am under severe stress," he muttered darkly, trying to convince even himself of that lie.

Severe stress my ass.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **

Um, before you do me any bodily harm, let me just remind you that it is a heinous crime to strangle someone in cyber space. (is that possible?) okay, probably not, but anyways, I am sorry! I just completely lost the time to type these. Gomen!

DISCLAIMER:

I read the book, how to be a self-made millionaire. Half-way through it, I realized it would never equate to the magnificent feeling of actually owning Naruto. I, however, do not own him.

**Ridding Me of You **

**Chapter 8: Balls are harmless things **

Seriously, that ball is going to be the death of her. As soon as she finds out what store he had bought it from, she is going to have a word with the owner and politely ask him to close his store down. If just in the case the store owner is stupid and would not hear her out, she would have it demolished. Or, better yet, she would demolish the freaking store herself.

After that she is going to take care of that blasted ball.

She just couldn't stand it! She couldn't even stand seeing that darn ball on the pocket of Naruto's pants because it is making such an obvious bulge, she had actually yelled for Naruto to keep it on another hiding place. When Naruto concealed it behind his back, she had thankfully begun forgetting all about it, but the thing is, her feet kept her shuffling her to a position that allows her to get a very good view of the ball he couldn't seem to stop squishing.

Why can't he stop FONDLING IT? Why can't he just throw it away? Why did she have to start all this foolish fiasco about harboring a grudge against a poor innocent ball by placing Naruto's hand over her breast and allowing it to rest there for the longest time possible?

Why?

Why is it that she is associating the squeeze ball with her own breasts? Why is it that they feel all tingly and sore right now? Why is that she wants to jump Naruto right this second and hump him to the next kingdom come?

Why?

With growing consternation, Sakura plied her brain with one rhetorical question after another. It's not like they are making things better. In fact, they are just getting her all the more agitated, but she just doesn't know how to stop.

That ball from hell is seriously and intentionally burrowing under her skin with as much vigor as any louse would do on a human scalp! Infernal, that is what it is. She would have to adjust her priority scale and get rid of the ball first before it drives her to the brink of insanity.

With that intent in mind, she set her features in the grimmest one she could afford and made her way to Naruto. After three quick strides, she is in front of him; her hand extended out in the silent demand to hand the wretched thing over in the easiest and painless way possible.

Naruto simply gazed at her face, then to her hand and back again.

"Gimme," she said impatiently. Can't he see that she is actually doing him (not to mention herself) a favor by wiping that ball off the face of the planet? By setting the ball aflame and scattering its ashes into the air (preferably scattering its ashes over a very tall cliff), he would realize that he need not turn to the ball to compensate his needs and just go grab the real thing. Her breasts are right there staring him in the face, ready to be snatched and fondled! Can't he see?

"What?" Naruto unbelievably snapped back at her, eyes shifting from side to side making him appear as though he had one too many coffee cups this morning.

"The ball, Naruto." She answered, talking in such away that made Naruto seem like a child with a slow comprehension rate.

Instead of just getting it over with and surrendering the ball to her, Naruto gripped the ball tighter. He edged himself away from her as the tempo by which he was squeezing the ball increased.

Squeeze. Squeeze. Squeeze. Squeeze. Squeeze. Squeeze. Squeeze. Squeeze. Squeeze. Squeeze. Squeeze. Squeeze.

"It's mine."

Sakura was hard-pressed not to moan (in desperation? In the desire for her and the ball to switch places?), her eyes getting glued to the actions Naruto's hands are doing. When he started rolling the ball on his palm, she suddenly found herself losing control of her own breathing with air getting stuck somewhere between her trachea and her nasal passages.

The possibility of her being getting divested of her tenacious hold on reality is not far. Considering that she could only manage to draw a very minute amount of oxygen, it is quite doubtful if there would be enough to go around for her brain and the rest of her body parts to keep her conscious and the whole of her person functioning normally.

"Give," Sakura croaked, but promptly cleared her throat, "it to me. I know it's yours. I'm just going to, um, play with it."

Uncertainty crossed his features. Sakura is not sure if Naruto could read minds, but the distance, at which he is holding the ball away from her, he might as well be reading her intention now of robbing him quite clearly.

Is he attempting to wear her patience down? Is he trying to strip her of her sensibilities and incur another episode similar to the one that happened before?

"Gomen, I can't give it to you"

Sakura scowled. "Why not?"

"You don't need it."

"And you do?"

Naruto acquired a pained expression as he readjusted his grip on the ball. "That's why I bought it Sakura-chan."

Reasonable and valid his reasoning might be, Sakura will not have it—will have none of them, at all.

"I am just gonna hold it and then give it back to you." Come on, take the bait! Take the bait!

"I cant—Hey!" In the middle of another one of his convoluted (to her opinion) reasons, Sasuke swiped the ball from Naruto's grasp and promptly tossed it at her.

"Don't be such a girl Naruto and lend her the ball."

Had she been seeing herself on a mirror right now, she would have certainly described her eyes to be glistening with evil triumph after catching the ball in mid-flight. Bestowing Sasuke one of her genuine smiles, she clutched the ball with no intention of letting go until she had succeeded with her plan of tearing it into microscopic bits of nothing.

Naruto, on the other hand, glowered at Sasuke so hard it could have set the mighty Uchiha aflame if he hadn't been more concerned that she has his ball completely under her mercy. Face twitching with annoyance, he faced her and imitated the gesture she had done before when she had silently ordered him to hand the ball to her.

Sakura snubbed his hand, and with voice full of mischief, said, "Come and get it." She have schemed another plan that would make Naruto realize what he had been depriving himself of by clinging on this wretched contraption.

Without hesitation, Naruto had taken her bait this time. He lounged forward, reaching the ball on her hip. Before his fingertips even grazed the ball, she had dropped and kicked it to Sasuke's direction at the same time, jutting her hip out that it had caused Naruto to grab her hip instead of the ball. Taking a stunned look at what he had seized, he quickly let go and made a detour to Sasuke's direction.

Somehow reading her mind, Sasuke tossed the ball back to her just when Naruto was a mere millimeter from barreling into him. Sakura launched her self into the air, this time puffing her chest out. Catching the ball in mid air seconds before Naruto attempted to capture it again, she raised it high above her head just as Naruto cupped his hands to get it to his clutches.

Wanna wager a guess as to what he have caught this time?

Sakura should have dunked her head in a bucket full of ice cold water this morning when she had the chance. Why in the world is she doing this to herself again? Now in solid ground, with her eyes locked on to Naruto's, who is currently shocked stupid, she couldn't seem to find now the logic of why she had wanted for this to happen again.

God, his hands are so warm, so good on her hardened nipples.

Isn't she trying to ditch her unhealthy attraction to him? Why is she trying to continually torture herself with the nearness of this person whom she knew she would not have in the end? She would not let herself have him for certainly she would only lose herself in him once she had him—or to be more accurate about it, once he have her.

She would be too overwhelmed by him.

"Oi, Naruto, how did you know that this is exactly what he would be training for today?"

Sakura whipped her head to the direction of her sensei's voice. Like a Cheshire cat, he is grinning at them broadly, all the while nudging Naruto on the side. Naruto blinked at Kakashi-sensei, uncomprehending of what he had just said.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he struggled to take his hands off her….chest.

It could not have been possible, but Kaka-sensei's grin had actually widened even more than it already is.

"Why you are going to be training naked today. So you could get accustomed to seeing and feeling each other's sensitive…parts."


	9. Chapter 9

**Today's Quote**

I like nonsense; it wakes up the brain cells.

_-Dr. Seuss_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_I am drinking wine and I am liking it! I am soooo gonnna be tipsy after this!  hehehhehehehhe_

_After 8h hours…..okay I am officially sober, but extremely sleepy. I could not believe it took so long to complete this one short chapter._

_DISCLAIMER:_

_Me not own Naruto. _

**Ridding Me of You **

**By Boyarina**

**Chapter 9: The Naked Truth**

The whole point of this little exercise is for team not to get flustered, or confused, or be downright captivated by their teammates' nudity, which is actually pretty understandable since any enemies that they may encounter might play dirty and use every under-handed ways there is so they could win. Considering that they have a female on their team-- a very alluring, and booty-licious female, might he add—it would not be so surprising if the enemy captures her as a bait or henged into her and ensnare them with her loveliness. Well, ensnare him, at least.

Sure, they would not be teammates forever but since most of their missions now would consist the three of them, better be prepared for everything than regret missing on anything for their training. Naruto would have to admit, Kaka-sensei is a real genius when it comes to foreseeing these kinds of events, but a real dick for letting them do this.

All technicalities, and crappy stuff about this being beneficial for the team aside, Naruto would rather not start stripping right in front of them like there's going to be those large smileys that you see in the movies would suddenly paste itself on everyone's privates once they are on their birthday suits. He just isn't that comfortable about the whole thing, not like the Uchiha over there. That guy simply has no qualms regarding any form of decency—just because he is not attracted to Sakura, he doesn't have the right to act like this is just a stroll in the park for him.

What is that Sasuke being so macho about anyway? He has a limp dick, whereas Naruto's member is standing stiff like the good soldier it had always been. Come to think of it, he is actually being modest (and not the stupid braggart he always is) by keeping it tucked safely inside of his pants.

"You have to get rid of the boxer shorts, Naruto-kun." Kakashi--the biggest-perverted-sensei drawled out, as he hooked his pointer finger into the waistband of Naruto's undergarment, extending it and letting it snap back in place.

"Quit that," Naruto growled out, taking several steps away from the man he had been unfortunate enough to call sensei.

"What is that you don't want us to see, dobe?" Sasuke harrumphed. "It can't be different from what I and Kakashi have. Quit wasting our time, dead last, and strip!"

Naruto gave out dry, I-have-never-been-so-NOT-amused-all-my-life laugh. Had he been in one of his trips whence he would purposely go and embarrass himself just to see if he really would make an ass of himself and feel humiliated about it, he would have proudly pulled down the front of his boxer shorts and flash Sasuke the thing that he assumed is not much different from his own. That will show the bastard just how dissimilar they are in size, length, width, and over-all maleness.

Taking in consideration just how aroused he is, Naruto is pretty certain that Sasuke would, first of all, be enlightened, and then, of course, consequently stupefied by how poles apart they are!

He is big! He is huge! He is in COMMANDO mode and them sissies would not be able to do anything about it!

Unconsciously, Naruto took a superman's pose—legs wide part, hands grasping both hips, nose stuck in the air and glorying on his superiority over that bastard Uchiha. He had not even felt himself move an inch and he actually thought he is merely just gloating in his head, but apparently his body moved accordingly to what he had been imagining him doing.

Stupidly, he left himself unguarded and without meaning to, presented the one piece of clothing that he is wearing to Kakashi-sensei's sharpened kunai. In one single slash, his boxers were cut into two separate halves. He would have caught the pieces to cover himself up again, but he noticed the vandalism rendered to his boxer shorts a nanosecond too late before a rather strong gust of wind flew by, taking with it the remains of his underwear.

"Gahhhh!" Naruto had begun to give chase to retrieve his garment, however, Kakashi's arm shot out and blocked his way from proceeding. To prevent himself getting decapitated, Naruto dug his heels in a grinding halt and with a glare that would have lit up a factory furnace, he glowered at his teacher.

"Git! My boxer shorts are flying away!"

Kakashi-sensei's eyebrows drew in a deep frown—most likely a result of his not so respectful attitude.

"I could see that, Naruto-kun," His teacher replied curtly, "but that is the idea of this training. For all of you to be stark naked. Do you see Sakura-chan complaining? Don't be such a wimp, Uzumaki."

Naruto blanched. Leaning closer to his sensei, he hissed. "I have a MINOR problem about the whole thing!" Then he pointedly looked down there and discreetly signaled his teacher to do the same thing.

Seeing that so painfully obvious and bulging dick, Kakashi-sensei's face cleared up and his mouth formed a small 'o' of wonder and amusement.

"That is not much of a problem, not unless you're having an erection for Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei shrugged coolly, unmindful of the fact Naruto nearly keeled over by what he had said. "But, you know I won't hold it against you."

Mortified, horrified and utterly disgusted that is what Naruto is feeling right now. He shuddered at the very idea of getting a hard-on for that extremely flaccid (LITERALLY! Just look at him!) Uchiha. He spat, he swiped his tongue, but the horrid taste that idea left in his mouth just wouldn't come out.

He should probably just barf whatever he had eaten this morning. In that way, the acid from the half-digested food could wash out this taste. Ugh, horrid, horrid taste! With this intention in mind, he prepared to stick his finger deep inside his throat when he heard a barely surreptitious growl behind him.

"What in the world are you doing?" Sakura said, her anger barely in check. "Are you actually trying to make it look like being attracted to Sasuke-kun is the worst thing that could happen to you! Is that it? And why are you attracted him!"

What is Sakura trying to do to him? Is she deliberately trying to incite (and excite) him? Why is she standing there, barely a foot or two away from him with nothing on and not even trying to hide any of her oh-god-they-look-oh-so-delicious-they-are-just-begging-to-be-held assets? Doesn't she know that she is not safe around him in this state? She should be far away, preferably in a distant land where he would not be able to see her bare ass in order for him to not to ravage her on the spot.

Naruto wanted to groan out loud, then if given the chance, start groveling on his knees and with face mooching down the ground. He doesn't know what evil thing he has done this time to be put through to this kind of punishment!

"I am not attracted to teme!" Naruto screamed, nearly tearing out his hair in frustration. "I…." He trailed off, completely flustered, and having no idea what to say next. The absurdity of the situation, the scent of Sakura's shampoo, and the fact that she flickered to the spot right in front of him, her body pressed forward and the out of place scowl marring her face (Gods, he had never been so captivated by her before), had thrown him off. He is currently depleted of all arguments and for sure nothing sensible would come out of his mouth.

"It's going to be mighty difficult for you to fight with Sakura-chan if that erection is because of her." Kakashi-baka-and-perverted-sensei commented on the background.

And here Naruto is thinking that everything else had fallen out and he and Sakura were the only ones that had remained. Why can't there simply be a black hole when you needed one? Or why can't one simply transform into an ostrich so you could instantly bury your head into the ground? That way he would not be able to hear anything, and more so, he could even pretend nothing has ever happened!

"You really should loose the erection, dobe." Sasuke, cool, brooding Sasuke, just go to put his two cents in, doesn't he!

Naruto gave him his most withering stare (not that the bastard needs further withering, he is already wilted enough as it is). "It's not like I wanted it to be there in the first place!" Turning to Sakura, he said in a pleading voice, "Saku-chan would you please move a little?"

Sakura sucked in her breath as her face scrunched up in anger. "Don't tell me you are disgusted by me too!"

Au contraire.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his face in consternation. "Believe me if that is the case, we won't even be having this conversation right now."

"Oh."

Sakura straightened up and FINALLY became self-conscious of her appearance. She smoothed out an imaginary dress, gliding her hands over her stomach and down to her bare hips. Upon noticing that she isn't wearing one, she chuckled nervously and then started rubbing her left forearm with her right hand.

She is not moving away from him! Come on, Saku-chan! Move!

"Considering that I am partially the problem…I should probably take care of that for you."

Naruto choked. "What? NO!" Catching the annoyed expression that got itself pasted on Sakura's face for the second time around, Naruto tried to recover and take back what he said. "I mean…. It'll go away. I promise."

"Of course it won't!" Sakura responded matter-of-factly. Holding out her two hands, she took a deliberate step towards him. "We'll get this fixed right now!"

To Naruto this would have been heaven-suddenly-descended-upon-the-earth kind of thing, but the presence of Sasuke-teme and Kakashi-hentai ruined it all for him. For the sake of his sanity and for Sakura's virginity (which should not be taken in public, should not be taken on public, SHOULD NOT BE TAKEN IN PUBLIC!), Naruto hastened to back pedal away from Sakura.

"Stop it Sakura! It will go away on its own!"

"Why are you being such a pussy!" Sakura stopped long enough to point a finger at him and into the ground beside her. "You come back right here, mister!"

"You should probably just beat the hell out of him, Sakura-chan." Kakashi-baka-and-peverted-sensei called out. "Then end it with a body lock. That should fix him."

"Why is Sasuke not included in this!" Naruto hollered, still keeping pace with his backing away from Sakura.

"He'll be right with you!"

Naruto couldn't believe this. Sakura would be manhandling him moments from now. Honestly, with that feral grin, just add in a sprinkle of claws and a swishing tail, she would be a perfect of image of Kyuubi, stalking him.

Oh Lords, what is he supposed to do here now?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:**

Before anything else, a special shout to:

WS and Carlos. WS for your wonderful review yesterday, and for Carlos for sharing his ideas with me in the creation of this story. Thanks guys!

Anyways, a special mention for Can you read? As well. Um, I don't know if I should thank you or be as rude to you as you were to me. But I noted down what you told me in your review. Het section is for malexfemale pairing, right? Considering that this fic revolves around Naruto and Sakura, I would say that it is in the right place, don't you agree? Anyways, let me check further on that. Guys, I would love—absolutely love—criticism, but be gentle when you are giving it, k? I hate mean people and being mean towards other people. Please do not provoke me to be mean.

Please.

Anyways, enough of that. Hope you like the story:)

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Naruto. The spirit of the rat I killed earlier to vent my anger told me so. Therefore, I do not own Naruto.

**Ridding Me of You**

**By Boyarina**

**Chapter 10: Don't go chasing a naked Naruto**

When one is already brilliant, one no longer questions the brilliancy of one's actions. You see, that is just redundant and to a genius, there is nothing more horrendous than committing a mistake as simple as this. However, this is what Haruno Sakura, kunoichi extraordinaire, is doing right this second. In fact, if truth is to be told, she had been doing a lot of this 'exploring the sensibility of one's actions' lately. No reason really, not if you consider the heights of 'Van Gogh intelligence (slash madness, depending on what you think of this artist)' her exceptional ideas have attained a deal huge enough to rivet your attention.

Truly, if you look at the larger picture of the statement 'A completely naked Haruno Sakura chasing an equally bare-assed Uzumaki Naruto' you wouldn't see the dashes of 'Van Gogh intelligence' in her decision to hunt her kitsune down. Sure, there might be that pinch of madness in there as well, but that would not entirely matter since she has it all under control. 'Van Gogh intelligent' this act may be (thou may not call it crazy, or I swear to God, I will smack you!), she still has all her faculties intact to orchestrate this to the outcome she would want it to turn out. This would not just spiral to a groping fest Kaka-sensei would have sorely desired to happen.

Considering that we are doing an intellectual discussion of this matter, we should probably answer the most pressing and vital question of 'What Sakura would want this to come down to?' To be honest with you, the best she could come up with is….

….is…..

…hmmmm…..

…ermmmm…..

…boy this is tough…

WHAT is the best she could come up with? Oh, Lord God in Heaven, she has no clue! She is naked as the day she was born and she is chasing Naruto who, as you have probably deduced by now, has not a stitch of clothing on him as she is! What the deuce had she been thinking? If there had been any better time to actually reflect over this 'Van Gogh' (she really should stop using this description, it is getting terribly old) level of exploit, it is NOW!

Think Sakura! Think! Resuscitate that dead logic of yours and make it work! Overtime! Bring out the heart monitor! The respirator! Those pads that deliver a thousand volts of electricity that would kick any butt heart into action! It doesn't matter if that logic of yours is already blue and crawling with worms as a sign of stage three decay, we shall make it LIVE! Any Frankenstein logic is better than having no logic at all!

Me thinks.

"Naruto stop!" Sakura yelled, and then realizing what she just said, came to a dead stop herself and slapped her forehead.

(Could you now see the benefits of having logic? Any form of logic at all?)

"Why did you have to call out to him to stop? YOU should stop. You are the one running after him, not vice versa! Where the hell did you place your common sense? Oh! I remember now! It died together with Logic! You kept on chucking them out of your lofty tower whenever he is with you, which is like EVERYDAY; they finally lost the will to live and went to common sense and logic heaven! You better have kept replacements for them, or…..or…." She furiously raked her fingernails on her head, not even minding the fact that they took bits of scalp (partly dandruff, really) with them as she did so, trying to come up with a threat she could impose on herself.

Sakura huffed. She could, of course, not come up with a threat suitable enough for her recreate versions of her long dead Logic and Commonsense. With this acknowledgement that they would forever be gone, she would have to assess and recheck everything that she would do around Naruto. Dismaying though it might be, she would have to let him run off now to where he thinks he would be safest—away from her.

She lifted her shoulders and let them droop as she expelled a loud disparaging sigh. She would have to work on being aloof, mean and broody towards Naruto. She has absolutely no business in having an uncontrollable infatuation on him—much less falling hopelessly in love with the guy. Sure, he might be sweet, warm, friendly, extremely captivating and is mutually attracted to her (that erection is for her, right?), but this picture perfect scenario is just too good to turn into reality. There is bound to be a flaw somewhere that would come up and…..

Wait a freaking minute!

Let's… let's back up a few phrases there for a bit. Flaw somewhere…no, not that……Too good to turn into reality….no, not that either….erection? Naw, but close enough. Let's see….mutually attracted to her….capti—Oh, holy shit!

"Hey, are you okay?"

Sakura jumped a foot high into the air, a small scream of surprise escaping her. She whirled around, dreading to see the person she had instantly associated that voice with. Why is he giving her all these confused signals? First, he had an erection because of her, then, he runs away, and now, he is whispering way too closely to the shell of her ear! And how in the world did he end up behind her that fast? She saw him disappearing into an unrecognizable dot in the distance just 2 seconds ago!

"Aren't you supposed to be running away from me?" she growled, her ire steadily rising. Naruto could not just set himself on a straight line so she could understand him, could he? He is always stirring things up! If he is going to flee, he should just keep on fleeing! If the puppy love he had expressed when they have initially met is puppy love, he should have just stuck with that instead of complicating matters by having a full blown erection at the sight of her!

She would not have him treading along the path she is treading; else, they would run right up to each other and then who know what will happen?

"I got worried when you suddenly froze up—"

Sakura poked him hard on the chest to shut him up. He is doing it again! He is making it look like he cares more than he should letting on. He is making her feel clammy, tingly, cared for, cherished…

…loved…

Argh! Quickly! Grab an eraser and scrape that word out of there! She needs to put a stop to this! This is going way out of control!

"Aren't you supposed to loose the erection, Uzumaki?" She lashed out, giving him another poke on his breast plate and appreciating, on the side, how his glistening sweat is accentuating his nicely toned body.

Naruto chuckled nervously, trying to put a little distance between them. With every step that he took away from her, however, her feet would involuntarily take a step to cover the space that would begin to gape between their bodies.

"I'm trying, Sakura-chan," he answered, his voice wobbling a little. If only that wobble would affect as well the rigidity of his manhood. "Just don't do anything hasty…"

The anger simmering in her quickly rose up to a boil. How dare he insinuate that she would do something outrageous? She hadn't even gone beyond anything other than chase him around! She wasn't really planning in doing something hentaish, not in the slightest!

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, lips pursed in extreme annoyance. "What do you mean 'anything hasty'?"

Naruto swallowed audibly, a twitchy smile transforming itself on his face. "I, uh, I mean…."

"What do you take me for, Uzumaki Naruto?" she said in a dangerous tone. "A hussy?" At her question, his visage into a paler version of what it had been before. She definitely does not like that 'deer-caught-in-the-headlights-of-an-incoming-car' expression on his face. Why can't he just be forthcoming with his answer? He doesn't really think that she is a hussy, right?

Right?

"Of course not!" Naruto answered nasally. Then, belying the factuality of his words, he redoubled his efforts in getting away from her—again.

Gassamit! Can't he just stay rooted in one place for even just a second?

Incensed by his actions, Sakura took a swipe at his midsection, thinking that she would get a hold of his overly loose jacket so she could pin him right where he is. For a moment there, she just completely plumb forgot that they are, after all, naked.

So you see, without a loose jacket to a grab a hold on to, she grabbed a hold of something else sticking out of Naruto's body:

His dick.

It filled her hand; its warm, velvety feel alienating her. Despite this, she didn't let go, but instead had even tightened her hold. To tell you the truth, she finds it repugnantly interesting (if that actually makes any sense) or interestingly repugnant (whichever sounds better) that is why she still has it on her grip. The way it still throbbed and pulsated against her hand (even though it appears like it already reached its maximum size), the sheer enormity of it…wow…

Naruto is sure going to have a helluva time convincing some girl to …you know…go to bed with him. Just look at his thing! Its size is astronomical in proportion and that would certainly not fit inside a girl's thing! It definitely would not fit hers, that's for sure!

Or would it? Hmmmm, come to think of it, the human body IS elastic. It might probably fit in her… it wouldn't hurt to prove it with a little experiment, right? Right?

Sakura was just about to enact the scene she had in her head so she could prove if indeed this gargantuan dick would fit inside her when Naruto's strangled voice pierced her intense concentration.

Gobsmack it!

"Sa-sakura….."

In an attempt to look cool, she casually tilted her head to take a gander at him (belatedly tearing her gaze away from the object that had her mesmerized) and tried to ignore the fact that she still has one leg up—poised to execute the testing of the theory called "Naruto's breadth—will it fit or will not fit?" She found him breathing very hard through his mouth, eyes narrowed into slits, body still as a stone monument.

She would have completely taken this Naruto countenance for granted and would have continued on with her experiment, despite the warning she head on his tone and the way he seemed to be restraining himself, if she had not noticed one teensy-weensy detail. What stopped her in her wake are his eyes; the color and the shape of his eyes, to be precise.

Picture a deranged cat that had not eaten for a week and is now staring at a banquet before it. Got it? Now look into its eyes and imagine that you are having a staring contest with that cat whose eyes happened to be blood-red deep. Got it? Well, yep, that is exactly what Naruto's eyes are like this very instant. Not a very encouraging sight, is it?

"Naruto?" she asked warily as she slowly lowered her leg back to the ground.

Naruto groaned/moaned in response. His breathing became harsher; his mouth working up and down as if trying to voice words that stubbornly would not come out. Feeling the strain radiating off him, Sakura got fidgety and unconsciously readjusted her grip on him.

"Sakura," he hissed, sounding as if in pain, "could you r-remove…."

"What?" She asked anxiously. She could barely hear him. What is he whispering for anyway!

"Y-Your….ha-hand…"

"What? What is it?"

"Mmm…" Naruto closed his eyes and clamped his lips together as he forced a word that obviously starts with the letter 'M' on it to come out. "G-gonna…c-come…."

Sakura stuck her finger into her ear canal to clean it. She could not understand him at ALL! His words are being distorted by his raspy breathing so much nothing is coming out clear.

"Sakura! Unhand him!"

Oh.

Sakura painstakingly unwrapped her hand from Naruto's…thing as the cold claw of realization crawled its way up to her spine. She winced, all the while watching Naruto crumble to a boneless heap, shuddering. Though an uninvited witness normally would have looked away at the sight of a person having his orgasm in the middle of the forest, she kept her eyes on the figure of Naruto. She dared not look up and meet the reproachful eyes of her sensei as he halted beside her, not a second after he had hollered his command.

Kakashi-sensei sighed heavily. "Did I mention anything that would have given you the idea to do this?"

Mute, she shook her head.

"Well, I did say body lock…." He muttered a barely concealed curse at this point, then continued, "but what I meant was fight him, not 'do' him."

"Hai…"

Kakashi-sensei grunted. "You do realize that you are in trouble, don't you?"

"What!" She snapped her eyes up to him, completely alarmed. In response to this, Kakashi-sensei raised an authoritative eyebrow as though daring her to challenge his decision further.

"You will," he said in a serious 'I-am-your-sensei' voice, "train with Sasuke."

Sakura sighed with relief when her teacher paused, thinking that is the end of his verdict. But then, like an incoming freight train, he plowed right along to his climactic conclusion.

"And Naruto would be training with Anko-san."

Sakura's eyes widened. "No!"

Kakashi-sensei's lips tightened to a grim line. "Naked."

"What!"

"Together with Hinata."

Sakura stopped an ill-repressed scream from getting out as she stomped her foot furiously on the ground, knowing that if she argued further, it will only become worse.

Hell!

Comments: hi! Reviews are appreciated. Flamers that do not personally insult me are tolerated, and flamers who could construct at least something that would resemble positive criticism would be appreciated.

Flamers who are hell bent on giving insults, and personal insults at that…. Sigh…. Hell… I…I…Sigh… get some psychological help, will you?


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes:

Um, thank you noticing that on my first chapter I had written that this is another naruxsasu fic. Sorry about that, it is a typographical error and an error caused by a very frazzled mind, busy and all you know. Anyways. This chapter did not come out the way that I was planning it to be. Hopefully, you would enjoy though. :)

Reviews would be very much appreciated.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Naruto.

**Ridding Me of You**

**By Boyarina**

**Chapter 11: Then Anko Happened**

If it hadn't been for his damnable sense of honor, he would not be in this sticky situation. If he hadn't been so hard up to take control, take control and take control, he and his monstrous tenant would be having a jolly good time right now being a testosterone driven male at the peak of everything he wanted to achieve. If he had completely thrown his zealous desire to be good, he, Naruto, would have Sakura right here, right now.

He does not entirely regret it, however. Despite what life had thrown at him, Naruto had grown up pretty decently, and had in fact religiously minded his Morals. Truth to be told, he had always picked the things that would settle the restlessness of his mind instead of seeking the ones that would satisfy his body's cravings. Sure, there are times when the demon's demands are overwhelming and hard to ignore, but, nevertheless, he strives to remain human and think twice about the consequences lest he gets to be enticed and concedes to the demon's wishes of accomplishing deeds that man had deemed to be evil and wrong.

Up until now, Naruto is convincing himself to remain human. He is desperately trying to hang onto his common sense and trying to talk himself out of tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra. It's too risky and he would not want to end up being cast aside while the Kyuubi takes the wheel just to drive his life over the pits God-knows-what. He doesn't quite trust the demon right now because for the past hour he had been persuading Naruto to allow him to take charge so they would be able to do something about Anko-san in order to scare her witless and perhaps, something to Hinata-chan too, so the "shy little lass" would have something to remember him by. He is pretty certain that if he lets Kyuubi commandeer his consciousness this very moment, he would most definitely ruin his life.

Naruto had not forgotten, most specially, the stunt that his demon tenant tried to pull off yesterday. He had been at his weakest when the demon forced his way through his consciousness and almost had taken over. If he had not been able to pull it together fast enough, he would still be the Kyuubi up until now, together with an unwilling Sakura in a cave somewhere in the woods doing something people of their age are not allowed to do at all.

Ugh, he probably should not have recalled that memory because now, he have the same problem that brought him to this mess all over again.

"Hey, look at that," Anko-san, the incurable insane, probably of a higher level of green-mindedness than Kakashi-sensei jounin (how this had happened, one could never truly explain), exclaimed, grinning a mile-wide grin. "You are coming to life, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grimaced and feared for his very life when Anko-san moved a tiny bit closer to him.

"I would appreciate it if you would stay where you are, Anko-san." He said nervously as droplets of sweat began running down his back. Picking up the scraps of his courage, he fought to still his need to run screaming from this place and never stepping a foot back to Konoha.

"How are we to spar if I am just going to stand here, Naruto-kun?"

This looks bad. Anko-san is _purring_ and _slinking_ her way, millimeter by heart stopping millimeter to his direction. Does she _not_ know that she is scary enough without adding all of these things into the mix? Isn't she aware of the fact that she is just plain scary? Don't her so-called friends tell her this?

"Well, what if we spar with swords, instead?" In that way, you would be nowhere near me at all!

Naruto returned Anko's ever-widening smile uneasily. He has no clue what sexual innuendos she had derived from his words, but it sure appears like she is practically having a fiesta in her head at the words he had uttered. More and more, she is looking like some hungry tiger on the prowl, slowly closing to her prey.

Oh, God's she wouldn't go and eat him on the spot, would she?

"That's a marvelous idea, Naruto-kun." She winked at him and flicked her gaze _down._

Naruto's face flushed and felt himself starting to wither, eliciting a moan of disappointment from the jounin's lips. "Um, so I should probably get some swords…" He gulped as he made an attempt to do a quick exit. He was casually taking a step towards the direction that would get him farthest from this evil woman, but that is as far as he had gotten.

Anko-san poofed right in front of him, eyes glinting and with that smirk that spelled mischief and plain deviltry etched still on her face. She had been wearing that grin ever since they had began their training four hours ago and if anybody at this very second claims that the be deviled smile on that woman's lips is drawn on by a permanent marker, Naruto would not hesitate to believe it.

"Why don't you use your sword and I use my hands?"

Is his face twitching? Is his face TWITCHING? Well, that's just because this is the least funny gal God had grievously created.

"How about if we just continue this tomorrow, Anko-san?" He suggested, attempting to use the calmest voice he could manage. Truly, he is barely keeping his frustration in check and short of pulling his hair out of his scalp, he ran his fingers through the strands several times. "Once Hinata is all better. So the three of us could spar like what Kakashi-sensei instructed?"

Anko-san pouted. Seeing this childish display from this lecher, Naruto didn't feel like thinking about staying and waiting for her consent. Really, no genius psychiatrist of any magnitude would be able to know what quite to make of her, mentally deranged jounin that she is.

"Is one girl not enough for you, Naruto-kun?" she huffed, looking like he had offended her. She crossed her arms and stuck her nose snobbishly into the air.

Naruto gnashed his teeth together. He could only do so much so as not to resort to violence just to make that Anko-mouth to quit blabbering. If she honestly does not stop soon, his nerves are going to march off and see to it that they would have her good and strangled.

"You know what? I think I'm just going to go home." He said utterly disgusted at the turn the conversation is taking. If Anko-san wanted to toss one perverted sentence after another, he is only going to be TOO happy to leave her to her sport.

Who wants to have a conversation with someone who puts a double entendre on everything anyway? Not him, that's for certain!

Naruto cast one last irritated glare at Anko-san's direction, thinking that he best leave NOW. Unfortunately, this very action gave Anko-san an opening and a chance to latch on to his arm.  
"Fiinnneee!" she groused, dragging her breath against her vocal cords, "There's nothing I could do about Hinata-chan. She's never going to well around you." She looked at him slyly. "There's Sakura, though. How's that?"

Naruto felt his whole body twitch. He is undoubtedly feeling very flushed and aggravated for two major reasons: 1) Anko-san is not hearing him out or is just plain stupid for not being able to decipher what he is saying; 2) his hormones are once again reminded of the girl they had sworn to go rampaging about even with just the mere mention of her name.

Damn unsupervised perverts! His hormones should not, NOT be allowed to just make his hose awaken this way!

Doggone it!

Down boy! Down!

"Hey wadda ya know…." Anko-san mused, her eyes twinkling—a bad sign that her good humor is returning back to her. With undiluted horror, he watched her as she licked her lips all the while staring, completely enthralled at the sight of his dick (rigid, hard, and proud) appearing like she had seen one tasty meal she wanted to devour. Yes, from the looks of it, she's mighty hungry for what seemed to him a food she has been deprived of for so long.

Naruto wanted to cross his legs but that would mean showing some kind of weakness to Anko-san. If there is one thing that he had learned when it comes to her kind, it is to never ever give them something that would encourage them to stalk you more. It's like if you are a crippled animal in the middle of the desert; don't just lie there when there are vultures lurking around. For them not to take a bite out of your hide, it is a must that you keep kicking and screaming.

"Never put a body part like that to waste Naru-kun," Anko-san informed him as she sagely nodded to herself, "You have to use it! Flaunt it! Par—hey! It's getting smaller!" She planted one hand on a jutted hip and frowned. "What's up with that?"

Naruto slapped his one free hand to his face and dragged it against the cheek he smacked it against to. He looked up to the heavens, growling for all that he is worth.

"I don't want to put to use! Or flaunt it! I don't know why it's doing that—"  
"Whoa!" Anko-san exclaimed as she corked the flow of his words by suddenly pressing a finger against his lips (sidling a little too closely to him for comfort) to effectively shut to his mouth.

Naruto definitely itched to get away from her now, if not for Anko's hand stilling him in place.

"I think I've got it," she said squealing happily. She winked at him before casting her gaze down and addressing his member.

"SA-KU-RA-CHAN!"

Dear Gods, not again…

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and tried to summon the thought of rocky road ice cream swirled into beef ramen.

Think gross Uzumaki! Control that dick from rising! We are not going to let this woman command—

Oh crap.

As Naruto winced and mentally bashed his head into an imaginary wall, Anko-san hooted. "There you go! Let's do that A-GAIN!"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sasuke found something to occupy himself with. Surprisingly, it is not his brother nor is it an inanimate object in the form of his brother. Another startling fact about this new preoccupation of Sasuke's is that it is in the form of a girl. Wow. Who would have though of it? Even his fangirls would not have expected this mind boggling turn of events. Though they persistently continue to harbor a crush on his, they have finally accepted the fact that Sasuke is not interested in the female species, and is, therefore, gay.

Apparently not. A Sasuke hovering over an unconscious Hinata is a proof enough of this. What? Still not willing to think that this is true? Well, how about this: Uchiha-limp-as-an-uncooked-wiener-Sasuke could now be called Uchiha-hard-as-a-rock-Sasuke. Unbelievable it may all seem to you, but that Uchiha really and truly did went to an immediate attention the second Kakashi-sensei brought Hinata to their training area, saying she fainted due to Naruto.

Sakura knows she should have at least shown a little jealousy the minute Sasuke started spouting questions like, "Dobe didn't do anything stupid, did he? He didn't touch her, did he? She's looking a bit pale, isn't she? Did you already check for wounds? Did dobe push her too far? Is she breathing? Does she need CPR…" But, on and on it went, Sakura just temporarily forced her eardrum to stop receiving any vibration that could be transmuted into the sound of Sasuke's voice.

Good thing, Kakashi-sensei quickly shut him up by reassuring Sasuke that Hinata's going to be fine. If, by any chance, Kaka-sensei had not done so in time, Sakura would have untied her hitae-tai from her head and used it to seal Sasuke's oral cavity.

Jeez, how long have Sasuke hidden his infatuation on Hinata? Mulling over his recent actions, Sakura couldn't help but feel like she's just witnessed a dam the size of China bursting. All those concealed affection are just now breaking out of him now that he has a reason to be near her and be concerned for her.

"So, I'll just be calling Neji—" Kakashi-sensei began, but he was immediately cut off by Sasuke.

"No need. We'll take care of her," he said brusquely as he summarily grabbed a hold onto Hinata's waist. He hauled her from Kakashi-sensei's arms and pressed her to him, much like the way you would do to an infant.

Sakura was waiting for Kakashi-sensei to at least look taken aback or gape in astonishment at this—whoa—un-Sasuke-like-behavior. But, he merely raised his shoulders, hands spread out, bearing this expression on his face that said, "Oh, well, this is already out of my hands."

"Okay," Kakashi-sensei told Sasuke, who no longer was listening to him. Sasuke is already walking away with his prize clutched tightly in his arms.

As if nothing out of the blue happened, Kakashi-sensei shrugged and turned to her.

"You know, I really would like to check on Naruto right now, but I have to meet the Hokage." Kakashi-sensei sighed, quirking his mouth to the side, "Him being with Anko-san naked and all, they need some sort of supervision—"

Sakura's eyes widened as the consequences of Kakashi-sensei being here instead of watching Naruto and Anko-san in the sidelines (discreetly, like he promised) dawned on her.

"Why the hell did you leave them?" she yelled, furious, worried and anxious, "Anko-san should not be left alone with Naruto!"

"Someone's gotta have to see to a passed out Hinata, you know," Kakashi-sensei replied staunchly.

Sakura slapped a hand over to her forehead. "Who knows what she could be doing to him now!" She wailed.

Kakashi-sensei gave a little shake of his head as he loudly blew air out of his nostrils. Very unsympathetically really and to Sakura, that's just one heartless, heartless gesture.

"Look here, Sakura," he said, sounding as if she hadn't understood any of the concept he is trying to get to figure out, "Sasuke's got something in his hands right now, literally, while you have no one to spar with and I am going to meet the Hokage. Can't you just piece all of these things together and save me the trouble of telling you what you need to do?!"

Sakura blinked.

Oh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:**

This is a rough draft that I may change some time in the unforeseen future. I don't know why I added this chapter. Perhaps, I just want to know how the script would work with a jealous Sakura. Or how Naruto would sound like when he is making out with someone. I don't know. Me being a girl I really don't have an idea how this is supposed to work out, but then again, I am supposed to be a writer right? At least I should have an idea! Ah, what the hell.

Check it out. Tell me if it sucks, ok? Thanks.

**Bex: **Hi! I really am sorry there is not that much Hinata, Sakura or Anko action…I didn't know how to manipulate them ladies all together. I might come up with something though. For now, this is the best that I could do.

**WS: **wow! You are back! Anyways, thanks for not running me with a pitch fork. Not to mention the beard. Yep. That would have hurt. A lot. Hehehhe. Anyways, hope the men in the lab coats did not hurt you too much. I'll teach you a trick on how you could get them to obey all of your commands. Someday.

**Nelly, Carlos, Josh: **Thanks for all the support. Love you guys. :)

DISCLAIMER:

Me not own Naruto.

**Ridding me of you**

**By Boyarina**

**  
**

**Chapter 12: The Kyuubi in me**

He is fully aware of what he is doing but he is not entirely in control of his actions. Truth to be told, he thinks that his very essence is now only residing in his head, while the rest of him are under the command of kyuubi no yoko. No, no. He is not kidding you; not pulling your leg—could not do that literally because, for one, he could not even move his own arms and legs in own volition. How in the world do you suppose he could that to you in turn?

He wasn't even given a warning that this would happen. A little slap on the backside would have been appreciated, but no, nothing of the sort has been rendered as a favor to him. His options, his decisions, HIS VERY FATE has been wrestled off his hands when his being has been cramped to just one section of himself (his head) and kyuubi no yoko took charge of what he would do, despite his utmost protestations not to do them.

This is just completely horrendous. The second he grabbed hold of Sakura's ankle when she was about to land a kick on Anko-san and the moment he twisted Anko-san's arm to her back, then used his knee to force her to the ground, he KNEW that something is definitely wrong. He, being the witless dumbass that he is, didn't say anything to alert his companions until it was too late.

You see, kyuubi no yoko is very fast. It was all but a blur to him when kyuubi just suddenly made him straddle Anko-san, flipped Sakura upright and planted her in such a way that she is facing him with her legs wrapped loosely around his waist. He never got a word in edgewise during this entire process and honestly, didn't thought he would be able to voice out the complaints he is screaming inside of his head for the rest of the day if the kyuubi had not paused in his ministrations.

Wide-eyed and panting as heavily as Sakura is, he exclaimed, "I'm not doing it! Not doing it!" He would have gladly waved his hands around to emphasize his point, but, unfortunately, his words fell on deaf ears as Sakura's eyes grew wide in disbelief and sputtered to, no doubt, scream in outrage at him.

Sakura never did get the chance to do that though as Anko-san beat her to task of having the first word regarding this whole freaking scenario.

"Naru-kun, you naughty boy!"

He grimaced at Anko-san's nerve grating declaration. Truly, she is the only one finding this situation amusing and delightful. Locking gazes with Sakura and getting a dose of that unbridled hatred, he would have to say that she is definitely ready to start the war of the villages and make him stand right in the middle of that battle field, holding nothing but a twig… a very small twig.

"N-not doin—"

And down the drain, his plea for innocence went. Ignoring him, Sakura and Anko-san commenced in, respectively, shrieking out of displeasure and delight, entangling their voices with his in the din they are creating.

"Naru-kun, I didn't know you could be this impulsive!"

"Naruto-what the hell are you trying to pull here?"

"Naru-kun, you didn't need to push me down! You only need to ask!"

"Unhand me, Naruto!"

"Oh, don't listen to her, Naru-kun! Do whatever you want to do!"

"Naruto if you ever listen to a single word that woman says, I swear to God, from this day forward, you would never have a reason to be a man!"

Naruto's ears are ringing. In fact, if you stick a microscope inside his ear, you would certainly find there his eardrum doing a combo of break dancing and street dancing—cart-wheeling, back flipping, head spinning, running man—you name it. I'm telling you, it's scarier than anything that you would witness in your entire life. Pity this poor bishounen to whom this is happening all because Sakura and Anko just wouldn't stop screaming like banshees engaged in a cheering competition.

There has to be some way for this to stop!

"I. AM NOT. DOING. IT!" Naruto hollered at the top of his lungs getting his voice to surpass the volume of Sakura's and Anko's screaming tournament. "Hadn't I made that clear before?!"

His last statement got him his much-coveted silence. At long last! Now, if only it's regime would last more than one—

Anko sighed, effectively dethroning His Silence and causing his ears to twitch at the note of bliss that accompanied that particular action.

"Naru-kun, I can feel you hard against my baaaaaccccckkkk," she sing-songed, which Naruto supposed is her way of being funny.

Truly! How many times does she have to take a foolhardy shot at being amusing before she finally gets it into her head that she doesn't have a lick of sense of humor? The only thing that she is accomplishing is being sick and perverted!

Naruto swears it on his grave that he would find the most exacting revenge for this woman. Just look at what she elicited from Sakura! The love of his life is eyeing him like he is the most ghastly and appalling creature there is!

"Is…" She wriggled her bottom, making Naruto hastily stiffen a groan that came unbidden to his throat.

"Is that what is pressed against my butt, Naruto?" She continued, asking him this in the barest of whispers, but with the telltale ring of steel structured into her words. She narrowed her eyes and pinned him in place with her piercing glare. Yes, indeed. If he had been an insect, she would have dried him up by now, and would have definitely stuck a needle through his body so she could put him up in a frame to parade around. The caption beneath the frame would be along the likes of: "the one who loves me, but had entirely pissed me off."

"Why are you getting hard for Anko-san, Naruto?" Sakura asked, proceeding with her next question without waiting for his answer and using still that hard tone, which practically said: "I would never forgive you if you say something that would leave a bitter taste in my mouth."

Now, for the record, this Sakura attitude is getting Naruto all confused. If it only had been that his own free will remained with him, Naruto would either be scratching his head by now or would frantically be looking for that Sakura encyclopedia which narrates and defines everything that is Sakura.

Could someone please push that rewind button and let him hear again what she said in slow-mo? Pretty please? So he could understand better what she just said and in what manner that she had said it with?

"Naruto, let go. Now."

He winced. "Contrary to what you might be thinking Saku-chan," He shot two dismayed glances at his hands and arms, wishing he could dislodge them from holding Sakura's wrists (left hand got that covered) and Sakura's waist (right arm got itself wound around her back), "I would love to do that too."

"Then do it," She growled.

Naruto feels like crying. How in the world can he make her understand that he is not the one doing this?

"I can't," he returned piteously, "I really, really can't."

"Because you don't want to," Anko-san happily supplied, "Sakura, I'm telling you, he wants us both."

The Death spelled on Sakura's face has now Torture mixed together with it; both all in store JUST for him. If only Anko-san would be part of it too. In that way, he could use her as a shield the second Sakura comes running up to him with a pitchfork in hand.

"You want us both?" Sakura clarified slowly; danger seeping in every little letter of that one sentence. "Both?"

Bewilderment is dawning in him gradually. It is. It is. Because Naruto just doesn't know what the hell he is going to answer that. Does she actually need for him to answer the question if he wants them both?

Why? What in hell for?

"Sakura-chan, I-I don't understand…" He searched her for any signs that might clue him in something to explain her behavior. However, other than her fierce scowl and her flared up nostrils, he could not find anything else.

"If you don't understand Naruto," she ground out, "go away. Because, if you won't, I am going to make you."

"You can't," he said, weariness and resignation in his voice. She has heard that, right? She has translated that to mean that he doesn't have any choice about this, right?

"Cause he is not going to let you," Anko-san piped in, "He will have his way and it'll be fun!"

"Will you shut up!" Saku-chan and him chorused, glaring down and addressing their frustration at the jounin. Unfazed, said jounin simply grumbled and huffed.

"Well, hurry up so we can move things along."

A long-suffering expression settled on Sakura's face as she bit her lip and took a deep breath. She briefly flicked her gaze up, and then refocused back on him, eyes flashing in anger.

"You… What do you want from me, huh? Huh?" She demanded as she vainly tried to retrieve her limbs back. Naruto, as what he had been for the past hour, is stumped once again by what she is ordering for him to provide an answer for.

"Why are you doing this to me, huh, Naruto? Why can't you leave me be?" She shook her head furiously, "You know what? Let's settle this now! So, you like this, huh? Huh?" She nodded at her bondaged wrists and waist. "You're getting a kick out of this, huh? Bet you want this one too, huh?"

The single working gong reverberated inside Naruto's head, just in time when Kyuubi no yoko whispered the word 'feisty' in pure glee. He would have retorted something in return, but Sakura suddenly leaned forward and with that sweeping tantalizing motion, she had crushed her lips on his.

A heartbeat has passed, maybe two, may be three—actually, to be frank, Naruto lost count the moment he adjusted the position of his head and began kissing her back. This probably is not the best call he had done all day, but to hell with that.

Oh gods, Saku-chan…

"Okay, lovebirds, first of all," Anko-san, the meddler, the unwanted and the so untimely interrupter of Naruto's heaven spoke, "Can you not include me while making out? I'm right here, you know!"

Can't we kill you instead? Naruto thought the moment Sakura broke off from the kiss. She appeared to be reeling from what just happened, but damn it! He is dazed too, but that doesn't mean he could not take another minute, or two, or three more of this kiss!

In fact, he would be far more than okay if they stayed glued to each other for like, forever!

"Naruto." Sakura said monotonously, her face set stone cold and marble-like. Any intent that Naruto had in mind so they could continue literally sparring with their tongues was quickly dashed by this mere mention of his name. "Can you not differentiate a taunt from a real invitation to French kiss? Can you not?"

Naruto opened his mouth but a little voice got him to close it before any syllable came out.

Boy, are you just going to let her get away with that?

"I kissed you to MOCK you," Sakura continued, now snarling, "And you are NOT supposed to kiss me back!"

Naruto is at his wits end as he tried to consolidate the information Sakura and kyuubi is throwing at him. If he could only solely focus on Saku-chan!

She's feisty. I like feisty girls. We like feisty girls, don't we Naruto? Let's—

"You are supposed to be ASHAMED of what you're doing—"

Kiss her. Show her who the man is. I know you want to. If you can't I could—

"And not take ADVANTAGE of me—"

Boy, you better pucker up! We are going in!

"Naruto!"

Without anyone's consent, a smacker was delivered. Controlled entirely by the kyuubi (for which up until now he had no explanation how in the world the monster managed to do this), his body pulled Sakura close to him on its own accord and hastened to change that smacker to an outright 'sticking-his-tongue-down-her-throat' session.

Oh gods, Saku-chan…

"Guys, How many times do I have to tell you, you gotta include me in your make out session? Sheesh! And, Naruto, honey, your grinding that groin on so NOT the right spot on my body. Do you want me to show you where to put it?"

Yeah, boy, the woman's right. You SHOULD let her show you how to do IT. Of all the… Don't you know how to use your dick correctly, boy?

Naruto had had it. Officially, this is the last straw. He would not have minded being pushed and pulled around so long as the end result is being physically in contact with Sakura; he didn't even mind the insult as much too, but for he kyuubi no yoko to actually suggest that he play with Anko-san as well?

No. Freaking. Way.

Boy, are you TRYING to subjugate my presence? Me? The Kyuubi no Yoko? Are you thinking right, boy? You CAN N—hey!

Naruto pushed his tenant with one mighty heave back to the recesses of his cage, allowing Sakura to wrench free of him the moment the kyuubi's chakra dissipated from his hold. Considering there is nothing but air behind her, Sakura flailed her arms about right after she got released from his grasp.

Instinct made him grab her again and gather her close to him. You would think that after saving a person you would get a praise or a word of gratitude in turn, but what Naruto received from Sakura instead is a punch and an ear-splitting shriek on his ear.

"Why are you pleasuring yourself against Anko-san's back?! And you are doing it while you are kissing me! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Naruto need to slam his head on something very hard. Sakura, for the thousandth time today, is once again confounding him. IS she related to the sphinx? He had not encountered far more riddles in his whole life compared to the number of riddles Sakura has thrown his way today.

"Oh no. Not again!" Anko-san cried out, exasperation imminent in her tone. Without his Kyuubi chakra weighing her down, Anko-san was able to accomplish lounging to her feet, effectively dislodging them from her back and making him and Sakura sail a good two feet away from her. She rose like a conquering villain—arms opening to an arc above her head and then coming to arrest on her hips, with her head cocked to the side.

The display Anko-san portrayed is ridiculous at best, but Naruto was forced to watch it for it was he who landed front-up on the ground (ergo, getting a clear view Anko-san) while Sakura was spared since she was cradled against him, with her head tucked neatly in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Anko-san faced them. "Would you guys quit squabbling one moment and making out the next?" She scratched the back of her head agitatedly and continued in utmost misery. "You are not even including me! Naruto, don't you find me the least bit alluring?"

As Anko-san ran her hand over her breasts to her hips (pointing out to him her obvious assets), Sakura stiffened in his arms, seemingly like she had seen what the pervert jounin did. Honestly? Naruto could not for the life of him understand what is getting into her nerves. Is she getting irked because of what Anko-san said or does she have another set of eyes located at the back of her head, permitting her to see what is behind her? For sure, anyone would have been turned off or offended at the way Anko-san is displaying herself in utter flourish, almost like she's glorifying in her naked self.

"I find her very scary and I personally think it would be for the best that we leave here. Now." He whispered to Sakura conspiratorially, hoping that his words would calm whatever storm is brewing within her.

"If you find her abhorrent, why did you not leave hours ago?" Sakura replied in a mutter. "But no, you stayed here; doing God knows what with her."

"Wha? We are not doing anything at all!"

She slapped a hand against his shoulder. "Why are you sounding all defensive then?" she asked, gasping in incredulity.

"What? I'm just saying, we didn't do anything, Saku-chan!"

Sakura snorted (for which he could only gape at her for as she pulled from his embrace and glared at him). "See! You are going it again!" She declared, following this with a dry sarcastic chuckle. "Why don't you just admit it?"

It was his turn to shake his head at her, feeling far greater than flabbergasted. He spread out his hands sideward to show her got nothing in him to hide; silently pleading that she drop this irrational subject.

"Sakura-chan, we—" he gulped when Sakura readjusted her seat on his lap, her eyes still drilling holes through his head. He wasn't sure if his momentary loss of vocal functions was due to the fact that her movement caused her butt to rub against him or due to the way her glare is gradually burning a fissure through his brain.

"Love birds, can you please stop snipping at each other for a minute so we all could utilize our time wisely? If you had half the mind to listen to my suggestion fifteen minutes ago—"

Naruto rolled his eyes, wanting to cover his ears in order to block Anko-san's complaints from reaching his ear canals. Thinking there is a better way around this, he hoisted Sakura up to him and clambered to his feet, narrowly getting hit by Anko-san who was waving her arms around as she continued to rant.

"Did I not tell you before to let go of me?" Sakura fumed, but nevertheless, she placed her hands reluctantly atop his shoulders for support.

"Yes, I'll do that the instant we have left this place. Away from Anko-san." He replied matter-of-factly as he sneaked a peek at the still raving jounin; currently now spinning in place for no apparent reason.

"Which you could have done EONS ago." Sakura returned frostily, going from hot to cold faster than Naruto could follow her.

Seriously? What in the world is she so peeved about? Could someone be kind enough and tell him what?


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's notes:**

I got a new pair of contact lenses which I think is making me hallucinate. You see, ever since I got these, I kept seeing review of Ridding Me of You _everywhere. _I don't have proof yet if it's me, or the contact lenses that are making me see these illusions but I certainly need a cure.

Would it be too hard to ask if you help me cure my illness? Give me reviews and stop these disturbing images? (did that sound like I was rhyming?)

Please help save a boyarina today. Give her a review.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Naruto.

**Ridding Me of You**

**By boyarina**

**Chapter 13: Houston, we're going home.**

Jealousy is a feeling Sakura could not entirely relate with. It's not completely alienating her since she had encountered it a time or two whenever Hinata is around, but still, to her jealousy is one of those emotions that is nearly the replica of being constipated for one whole freaking day.

You had at least experienced being constipated once, no? That feeling of wanting that damn crap to just Get Out Of There without having much success on your attempts to dislodge it; that feeling of exhaustion as you force it out of your system to no avail because that crap and you anus is not exactly cooperating with you; that feeling of desperation as your imagination goes wild enough for you to assume that _that_ crap would stay stuck there forever with no apparent cure… this is exactly what Sakura has been going through since that moment she saw Naruto being held in place by Anko-san with nothing on, and completely aroused by whatever Anko-san had been babbling about in his ear.

That is so unforgivable! Naruto's just getting himself molested by none other than the number one woman pervert Mitarashi Anko!

"You can drop me off here." Sakura frostily informed her transportation. Naruto has something up his sleeve and she is definitely not liking it. He had seemingly taken the long route to her home, based on the path he had initially followed when they left Anko-san's lair, but now he's just going off to a direction located nowhere in her internal map of 'home.'

He is supposed to take her home so she could sulk in peace! If he is planning to take her somewhere they could discuss "things' Sakura is not going to give him that chance. She is not willing; so NOT disposed to broach to him the matter of her infatuation.

Only people lacking her Van Gogh level of intellect would do that!

"I could walk home," she continued huffing when Naruto looked down at her, one eyebrow raised up in disbelief. IF she had correctly interpreted that facial expression, Sakura would have to say that Naruto is definitely thinking that she has lost a screw or two along their journey.

"Given that the place below us is not a bustling street filled with people," Naruto slowly explained as he continued to leap from one rooftop to another, "I'd do that, Sakura-chan."

She quirked her mouth to the side in annoyance. She hates it when Naruto makes more sense than she does at times.

"You're point is?"

Two Naruto eyebrows are raised at this point. "Well, for one thing, you're naked." He cleared his throat, acting like a professor he may never be. "And two, people generally don't walk naked in public."

Had Naruto's logic been a person or even just an inanimate object, Sakura would have happily gunned it down this very second. With a nuclear war head.

"What's your brilliant idea then?" she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Take you to my apartment, get you some clothes, take you home. In that order." He answered with a sigh.

"Got anymore females there, Uzumaki?" she shot back without really meaning to. She earned a somewhat pained look from Naruto for what she said.

"What? Like pets?"

Sakura thought it better to shut her trap right then and there.

"Sakura-chan?"

She's not going to be let off that easily, is she?!

"Yeah, female pets, Naruto. DO you have any of those?" She said, grasping at straws as she tried to come up with a suitable lie. "I'm… ah, al-allergic!"

"Oh." Naruto crestfallen due to some reason Sakura could not put a finger on.

Eyes lifting to meet hers, he asked, "Would you happen to be allergic to foxes to?"

"You pertaining to yourself, Uzumaki?" she joked, tracing one whisker mark on his cheek. "What? You turn into a fox at night?"

His face cleared up. "Er, if you want to?" he asked cheekily, grinning as he did so.

Sakura smiled at him in return, enjoying the easy camaraderie that blanketed the two of them. However, Inner Sakura chose that very moment to rear her head and mock her.

You are one besotted little girl, Haruno.

A knot formed on her forehead at that so NOT amusing comment. Her subconscious must be thinking that she could be spared from the Harshness of Reality as she tends to just throw her weight a round with no apparent regard to her safety, but Sakura would definitely rectify that. Closing her eyes, she went into the realms of her twisted brain and fashioned a football out of Inner Sakura.

Shannaro! She yelled as she swung a mighty kick to her blabbering subconscious. As Inner Sakura rocketed to never ever ever land, she dusted her hands off nodding with supreme satisfaction at her handiwork.

That'll teach that subconscious to just cork her pipe hole in.

"We're home, Sak—I mean we are here," Naruto announced, making Sakura snap her eyes open. She saw him scratching his cheek, looking very sheepish and like he is on the brink of apologizing. Considering, in her most honest opinion, he doesn't have to anything to say sorry for (Nothing wrong with the statement "We are home, Sakura-chan." None at all. Actually, it might even have a nicer ring to it if he added something like "Do you want to have lunch or have wild fantastic intercourse first?"), she decided to butt in.

"Neat," she blurted out as Naruto slipped their bodies through the narrow door opening. "Surprisingly. Definitely needs redecorating though. You interested? I don't charge much."

Naruto chuckled, striding to a futon not 4 or 5 meters away from the front door. Upon reaching it, he lowered her down carefully (and at some point came nearly an inch from her face), but hastily straightened back up.

Dang.

"Um, how does a loose shirt and skimpy boxer shirt sound to you, Saku-chan?" he asked turning away from her. He made his way to one corner of the room and knelt in front of a 3-rowed drawer sitting on that spot.

If only she could say that she prefers being naked than having any clothes on. Then again, she'll be refusing to be garbed in Naruto's loose shirt and skimpy boxer shorts. Hmmmm, which one is going to make Naru-chan want her more?

"Skimpy shorts are good." She said, positioning herself so she could lie on her belly, facing him. After a few minor adjustments, she continued, "Naruto, would you happen to have any skimpy shirts too? It's kinda hot in here."

Naruto paused from the task of rummaging through his garments and stared at her. Based on the expression on his face, it appears like he is either going to start salivating or is starting to get as parched as that cactus left in the Sahara Desert in an extended summer season.

"Ah," he said, swallowing thickly. "Would this do?"

He pulled a random shirt from his drawer without actually glancing at what he had picked. Unbeknownst to him, he just had given Sakura a reason to stay longer in his place.

She smiled her slow evil smile as she got up from the futon. Breasts bouncing exaggeratedly, she marched up to him and snatched the thinner than sheer lace shirt dangling from his fingertips. She is not going to give him the chance to examine his choice and consequently replace it with something that would just be too modest for her.

When you've got it, you have to flaunt it—this is operating motto for today.

"This'll be perfect," she answered, trying not to crow with happiness as she donned his shirt with relish. Whilst Naruto zoned out (gaping at the miracle that she is) Sakura took that opportunity to peer down at his opened drawer and get the skimpy shorts she wanted.

Unfortunately for her, she got more than what she bargained for.

"Naruto, why is there a thong in here?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Comments:

One very important thing that I have learned today. It is always best that you leave a note at the end of each chapter.

Read and Review. Thanks! Here's a kiss and a hug in advance!


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes:**

I have been thinking… (which I really shouldn't have been doing in the first place, really)… the phrase "get rid of him" means to kill somebody, right? Well, I was mooning over this in the past few days and somehow it just seemed all too morbidly related to the title of this story… don't you think? Well, if you are thinking the same think I am thinking… well… tell me what is your stand in it? Sad or happy ending?

DISCLAIMER:

I can never own Naruto.

**Ridding Me of You**

**By boyarina**

**Chapter 14: To sleep or not to sleep?**

Engaging a bet with the Uchiha to see who would have the guts to give Sakura a thong for her birthday is a very, _very_ dumb thing to do. Another not so very brilliant move that he made is he actually kept the darn garment with him when he found out Sasuke-teme had only given Sakura a handkerchief instead of the thong they had initially betted upon.

That was three months ago. Still, Naruto has yet to forget the need to wring Sasuke-teme's neck for nearly tricking him into giving Sakura a thong for her birthday. That would have been mortifying and what Sakura would have thought and said about his gift may have very well destroyed and completely galvanized his chances to get close to her. The sheer suggestiveness of the gift and the hidden invitation in the lacy fabric of that undergarment would certainly cause a reef of awkwardness to come between him and Sakura.

Unfortunately for him, all his worries about handing the gift to Sakura had been for naught. The second Sakura discovered the thong, she started yelling at him (and yell, she did). She ranted about having women over is not the way of the Shinobi, that having a bachelor's pad doesn't mean he could play around as much as he wanted, that keeping the undergarment of the woman he had been with is forbidden by law blah-blah, that having intercourse with women at his age is also forbidden by law blah-blah, that he should be in a committed relationship instead, that he should be concentrating on his training instead…

On and on she went, it was nearly past two o'clock when she finished and the only time she actually stopped ranting was when kyuubi convinced him to give Sakura another dose of human love, otherwise known as French Kissing. Considering that all of his explanations are not getting through to her, Naruto _reluctantly_ did as suggested by the demon, which fascinatingly enough, did the trick.

After making Sakura pliant (flushed and entirely quiet), Naruto had explained to her the reason behind the undergarment's existence amongst his clothing and that he never really had any female before in his pad at all.

Thankfully, Sakura let the matter drop, allowing him to have the freedom to get a more decent set of clothing for her. He could not very well let her go home wearing his clothing, not unless he want to give people something to gossip about. Also, he would not want to go back to the training grounds and find the set of clothes she left behind in the fear of meeting Anko-san there again.

Honestly, between that perverted jounin's presence and in Sakura's unclothed person, Naruto could barely suppress the kyuubi from going all out and taking over him. The disgust and the desire to teach Anko-san a lesson or two about being clean and pure for even just a day, whilst the lust and the pure need to mate with Saku-chan, drives the kyuubi mad enough to force himself out and act on the things that Naruto wanted to do.

Naruto could not let hat happen though. The kyuubi is naturally destructive and even if the demon has Naruto's best intentions in mind, there's no way he is going to freely hand the wheel over to him.

Speaking of Kyuubi's chances of taking the reigns from Naruto, this is actually becoming a festering problem for him. It seems like whenever Sakura's being a bit more alluring than usual, the demon could--through some portal he has no knowledge of-- take precedence over a part of him. This happened twice today now. First, during their training, and secondly, during the time he was picturing Sakura dressed in the bikinis he had passed by when he had been searching for a suitable clothing for her.

It certainly had not been an impulse. The kyuubi coerced him into buying the bikinis, the small thigh-length skirts, and the belly-baring spaghetti-strapped blouses. Now that he no longer have any more budget to buy something more presentable (Kyuubi made sure he bought from stores he could not exchange the clothing for anything else), Naruto has no choice but to trudge home and pray Sakura would not get offended by what he bought.

"Tadaima," he called out softly, not wanting to rudely awaken Sakura if in case she is sleeping. Besides, this is the first time he gets to use the word, he wanted to savor the greeting as it rolled along his tongue and left the border of his lips.

He padded to the remotest area of his living quarters, seeking the whereabouts of one Haruno Sakura. He remembered leaving her there in his bedrooms/receiving room as she was reading one of his scrolls regarding jutsus. She had told him right before he went out that she would be exactly where she's at, the moment he gets back. True enough, she's slumbering there on the futon she promised to remain on.

Examining the figure lying on his sole furniture, Naruto found himself slowly getting magnetized. Self-preservation and self-restraint are both banging cymbals right next to his ears so he would stop prowling his way towards her, but for the third time today, Uzumaki Naruto feels possessed by the kyuubi no yoko himself—basal instincts running first and foremost than human civility.

After completing that tantalizing journey from the door to her unconscious form, his body crawled its way, inch by excruciating inch, on top of her, pausing to sniff and lick now and then at various spots of her body. Naruto, had he had a moment of peace right then in order to scrounge up the effort to extricate kyuubi's hold on him, certainly would have fled and thought of another way (a better way) to wake up Sakura.

(Poking her with a stick is certainly a more effective way of doing this!)

There is no escaping this now though. His body has finally settled on a position that got him to be face to face, neck to neck, chest and to chest, belly to belly, and crotch to crotch with her. He had been ultimately ensnared; invisible ninja wires has stitched his like body parts with hers, keeping him stranded.

He has nowhere to go. And his body seemed only too willing to accomplish the number of possibilities he could do with her and to her. One clue that gave him this idea was when his lower half brought itself down and pressed the all Too Alive (Throbbing, Pulsating, BREATHING) 'Man's Tool for Procreation' on top of her thankfully covered opening.

Naruto strained himself so his body would not move and rub itself against her. When Sakura stirred and cracked one eye open, Naruto doubled his efforts to win dominance over his desires and his more than just a pain-in-the-arse tenant, grappling and fighting with the demon like he had never done before.

_C'mon up at'em body! Up at'em!_ He chanted, preparing to take that risky chance of using the kyuubi stores so he could shoot chakra out of his palms and knees to literally take off like a spaceship and launch his body out of there. A screaming Sakura, accusing him of taking advantage of her slumbering state is not what he wanted because, one, it will only excite the demon, and two, she will be falsely accusing him of doing something he only had the guts to daydream about, but had never really intended of executing in real life.

Then, the lone eye that appeared through the slit of Sakura's lids rolled to the back of her head, indicating that once again she had fallen back asleep.

She sighed, murmuring something that nearly did not reach his ears.

"What a nice dream," she said as she hooked her leg to the small of his back, startling him and pushing him further onto her.

Naruto bit his lip and stifled the need to groan. He need to get the hell off her now before any---

Sakura hooked another leg to his back.

Half full or half empty? Heaven or hell? Naruto couldn't exactly decide which. In fact, he could barely think at all. Then, again, in these kinds of situation, shouldn't thinking just be classified as beyond overrated, beyond one's self-control?

Sakura sighed once more and shot out her arms, slinging them appendages over his neck.

Naruto's breath hitched, desperately convincing himself that he has to do the Right Thing. He has to peel her off him and wake her up properly like any gentleman would. He should not take advantage of Sakura's state even if it is practically begging for him to go—

Naruto's mental ramblings were summarily cut off by Sakura's succeeding actions. Still, unconscious, she caught him off guard as she rolled him over, making a snuggle pillow out of him. Her arms tightened around his neck, pulling his face towards the side of hers; her legs sliding from his waist to his thigh, capturing this appendage between two of her own. She purred, sounding like one very, very contented cat.

Naruto is completely aware that he has got to stop talking to himself and get his ass moving. In fact, if he has done so minutes ago, he would not have been in this compromising situation at all! How the hell does he get out of this one?

Then again…does he really want to? With one arm pinned down under the side of Sakura's waist, his neck held hostage by her arms, his one leg neatly tucked between the two of her own… Naruto had never felt more comfortable in his entire life. Sure there might be that twitchy little bulge in his pants, but since it had been there for the past 24 hours now, he hardly notices it anymore (no, mind you, he is not lying!).

Naruto has two options now. He could: a)savor this good feeling for the next 5 seconds and then force himself out of this cocoon, and then end up having a shouting match with Sakura to prove his innocence; or b) go out like a lamp, have the best sleep in his entire life, and then have a shouting match with Sakura the next morning.

He sighed. It's no contest really. Being a Gentleman Be Damned. This maybe his only chance to sleep with her, so, why waste it? He will just have to deal with whatever consequence there is to come in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes:**

Christmas Eve today in the Philippines. To all Filipinos out there, Merry Christmas! To the rest of the world not in the Pacific Time Zone , I'll be greeting you a day early…Merry Christmas:)

BTW, I hadn't been able to update because I fell into a bog, and when the natives there showed me how nice is it to live there forever, I nearly was convinced. Nearly. I remembered my stories. My readers. My life. Therefore, I came back.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Naruto. Even Father Christmas would not grant me my wish of own Naruto at least for a day. Sigh. The world goes on.

**Ridding Me of You**

**By boyarina**

**Chapter 15: Waking up beside you**

The one tedious task that Sakura prefers not to do during the mornings is waking up. It is always a very guttural battle to lift her eyelids open, to fling her covers aside and finally to sit up, stretch, yawn and get off the bed. More so, the war does not end there once she is on her feet. With the side of the bed touching her calves (for her legs do not voluntarily move once she is up), she would have to contend with the temptation of the bed once again. She would teeter backward and then forward, swaying in the indecision of really going forth and readying herself to make the day productive and worthwhile. The only thought that would propel her to action is the promise of getting rid of her infernal infatuation to Naruto once for all on that very day. Resolve strengthened and fortified, she would then march off to the bathroom, head straight to the mirror, take one lengthy ponderous look at her reflection and eventually scramble her way to the shower—galvanized by the image of her nest-like hair and puffy, uneven eyes.

This is generally how Sakura starts her morning routine. She would have done the same thing today. However, given the situation she is in now on this fine, Konoha morning, she truly is not willing to do it (at all). You see, when she had gotten around to opening her eyes, she painfully realized that she is technically not in her own room. The implication of this hit her hard on the face—jolting her, making her aware of everything else around her.

Yes indeed, her awareness did not spare her anything. On its own accord, it smacked her with the realization that there is one warm, solid male body encasing her own. It did not stop there too. Though she would have wanted to stay blissfully ignorant, it still hastened to bring to her immediate attention that this male body is rubbing onto hers either for its own lecherous pleasure or to just simply fend off the chilly morning draft that hung in the air and touched the spots of her skin not covered and rubbed by this male body.

Sakura knew without a doubt that the body belongs to Naruto. To her knowledge, he is the last person she has been with yesterday and the last place she recalled being in is at his place, sleeping. She do not have any memory of leaving her place, or at least, talking to him when he had arrived. She had fallen asleep on his futon—this is the last real recollection that she has on yesterday's events.

Why is Naruto on the bed spooning with her? Did she, by any chance, invite him to sleep together with her? Did he get home stoned or drunk and decided to take advantage of her? Did he think that he would be able to get away with this kind of thing because she had been nice to him yesterday? He has got to be dreaming! She should not let this one come to pass! Naruto definitely is not going to get away with the sleeping with her and rubbing on to her with nary a scratch! He shall pay dearly for this! She will make sure of that!

…or rather, give or take 10 minutes, she would exact the appropriate punishment for his uncouth behavior. As of the moment, she is being forestalled. Her brain could hardly process the correct body movements to rise from Naruto's embrace and subsequently wallop him because he had her completely mesmerized by the undulating movements he had switched to doing. The hands and legs that were running up and down her body before are now locking her in place as Naruto undulated against her, pressing and rocking their lower sections together. Naruto moved with care and finesse and it seemed to her that he is pleasuring himself as much as he is pleasuring her—no hurries, just this hypnotizing, slow motions.

Foreplay.

Sakura felt feverish. She swallowed thickly, and then opened her mouth in order to bring in more oxygen for the amount that her nose is bringing into her body doesn't appear to be anymore sufficient. Simple and un-taxing their movements though maybe, she still could not help but breathe a little bit harder. The symphony her harsh breathing created filled her ears, and in response to this, her voice box followed suit, emitting a sound. It is one-syllabled, muted, hollowed and you, for sure, would have easily found it in a porno magazine.

"Fuck."

She bit her lip, trying to get her breathing under control and, at the same time, trying to regain her functionality to her brain. She squeezed her eyes shut and wracked her mind for a possible solution to her current dilemma. Since Naruto had not ceased with what he is doing, her planning just turned out to be an exercise in futility. All would have been lost if her subconscious had not materialized then and butted-in in time.

_You could simply push away from him,_ Inner Sakura commented wryly, inspecting her outstretched fingers nonchalantly, _or scream at him. But then again, you would have done that earlier if you really wanted to. _

Sakura normally would have been pissed and become defensive at Inner Sakura's verbiage, but considering the pressing matter at hand, she decided to forego with it for the time being, and accomplish it at a later date. Besides, her subconscious did give her an idea—a quick and painless resolution, you might say. A plan and a goal in mind, Sakura yanked her body from Naruto's with all her might, fully expecting that she would end up rolling away and escaping this too, too surreal situation. She yanked, once, twice, three times, but she never did get her desired freedom. (Inner Sakura: Desired freedom? I think not!) She was anchored so solidly in place, she supposes that an oversized crowbar would have to be used in order to pry their bodies away from each other.

"Look at that," a deep raspy voice intoned above her head, "the Sakura blossom's awake." Then, it laughed—or gurgled. She couldn't exactly tell which, Not that it factors greatly into the things she really should be concerned about. Like for instance, shouldn't she be questioning why Naruto sounds like a bomb exploded in his throat? Or why the image of monstrous beast came to mind when he had spoken.

"You think after all the trouble you laid upon my boy's head, I would let you off that easily?" it continued in that gravelly voice, strengthening the image of a beast in her mind's eye.

"N-Naruto?"

It harrumphed irritably. "Don't say his name girl, you might wake him up. This is the only time that I get to play and have fun; I do not want you to even think of ruining it. If you wake up and he spoils everything, I will blame it all on your head. Besides, why would you deprive him of the thing he wanted the most, when in fact, he is already depriving himself of it?" It bent its head and licked her ear, causing goosebumps to rise throughout her body. The hand that had been holding her down by the waist, smoothed its way to the side of her hip, slipping through the thong Naruto had convinced her to wear.

Sakura feels like she wanted to implode, or start having a nosebleed. She feels like she is in the boiler room—the heat is getting to her head, making her dizzy. She is torn between the act of screaming Naruto's name and staying silent so she could witness the fascinating thing that would happen next. All things considered, this isn't too bad, is it? Naruto gets what he wants. She gets what she wants. This creature speaking for Naruto would be their mediator—waiiiittttt. There's something extremely wrong with this statement.

Did she say 'this creature'? Since when did Naruto have an inner creature speaking in his behalf?

"Wha…? Who…?"

Getting a little breathless there, Saku-chan." The creature cackled. Proceeding with the ministrations he has started on the waistband of her thong, he snapped the string holding it in place, slipped it from under her in once swift motion and casually tossed it away. Sakura gave out a small cry as a reaction to what the creature did and would have also followed this teensy yelp with a long, drawn out shriek if, then after, the creature had not flipped her to her back and loomed over her in a dominating, 'I-shall-subdue-this-tempest' fashion.

The wind got knocked out of her the second she flopped unceremoniously on the futon. She should have been impervious to all sensation considering that her brain got addled when he had flipped her over brusquely. But, nonetheless, she was flooded with the feeling of anticipation, her body thrumming with the knowledge that he would slid his manhood inside of her and possibly fuck her into oblivion.

"I can smell your excitement, girl. You want this as much as he does, don't you?" the creature said, amusement dancing in his voice. He stared down at her with those red cat-like eyes she had seen before. Malicious glee, lust and hunger reflected off in those orbs, bearing no resemblance to the blue, happy, and kind eyes Naruto normally has.

"You are not Naruto," she flatly returned, instead of directly negating his statement. Having been treated to a full minute of those un-Naruto like eyes, her arousal got doused. She still has her faculties intact and she certainly does not want to be sexed by none other than Naruto himself!

(Inner Sakura: You would want that, won't you?)

"Am I not, Sakura? I am him. He is me. You want him," the creature flippantly said.

"I do not want him," she said automatically. This answer, of course, is generated by her defense system. She had been saying it out aloud for so long to herself and to everybody else who notices her infatuation that it just involuntarily comes out of her lips now.

The creature scoffed at her. "Falsification. Denial. Do I look like I could care less, human? I just need to mate and since you are the one he had an extreme liking to, you would be the only lucky female who I could fuck."

Having said that, red chakra coils spurted out of Naruto's body and wound themselves on her wrists, torso and ankles, tying her down.

Sakura's mount went dry. Eyes wide, she strained against in her bonds. Panic level 3 became Panic level 99 when the creature undid Naruto's pants and positioned himself to enter her, his hands spreading her legs wide apart.

Why in the world is she getting aroused again? Why in the world is she not screaming for Naruto to get back in control? Who the fuck is this demonic being controlling her Uzumaki? Does she really want this to happen? What the fuck is wrong with her?

Haruno, call out to him!

"Naruto!" she screamed.

Too late.

He is already inside of her before she even got to say the next syllable on his name. She gasped, inner muscles spasming at the hardness inserted in her.

Oh gods…

Ohhhhh… fuck…

…nnnngggghhhh…

… shit…

She didn't know how she managed to contain his length in her, but it feels like she had been expanded like a rubber balloon stretched to the last inch it could possible go. He filled her to the very last brim of her being. Her inner being.

As if this is not enough, he retracted and pushed at her once, making her eyes go half-mast, and wrenching from her a gasped filled moan.

"N-naruto…"

The fight to wake Naruto up slithered it s way out of her system. Demon possessed teenager Naruto may be, the one shagging her now is STILL Naruto. She didn't want to stop him—to stop this anymore. She already has convinced herself this is better than nothing. She—

"S-sakura-chan?"

Her mental ramblings were placed on a temporary hold when her Naruto spoke. All movements stopped (excluding her nerve endings that had not ceased to break dance and the air molecules that kept slamming to each other due to their harsh breathing). Sakura slowly focused her gaze back on Naruto and found there the blue eyes she so desperately had wanted to be there in the first place.

"You're back," she whispered, the beginnings of annoyance stirring up in her. The red chakra coils vanished in an instant as Naruto's face twitched into a grimace in response to what she has said.

"I… He… Did… Oh, kam—" He blabbered out.

"You left me with a monster." She said, cutting him off. She's coming back to her senses now. She had not been thinking right before when she had acquiesced to be mauled by his demonic side.

Naruto hung his head. "Gomen," he murmured. The eyes she had been intently staring into became shadowed behind his bangs. "Did he hurt you?"

The concerned tone, the pained expression on his face—she couldn't bring herself to stay mad at him for long. Sakura lifted her hand and poked him on his cheek. Like what she had expected for him to do, he returned his eyes back to her.

"Took my virginity is all," she drawled. "You're still taking it." She motioned to their joined hips and watched as Naruto's eyes warily traveled down her body, a dull red blush creeping up his tanned face.

He choked, he hacked, and finally managed to sputter out: "I better get off you."

She hastened to clamp down on his shoulder. "Do you really want to?" she countered.

Naruto hardened further inside of her.

"No," he answered, then flinched. "I mean, yes."

One corner of her mouth lifted as gladness and amusement washed over her.

"So, which one is it?" she asked softly.

"I…"

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

A revised edition of this might be posted in a little while…


	16. Chapter 16

Your most unhappy customers are your greatest source of learning.

-Bill Gates

We forfeit three-fourths of ourselves in order to be like other people.

-Arthur Schopenhauer

**Author's Notes:**

If the story below is extremely confusing it is because I am really, really, really and utterly sick…have been nursing a cold and a fever now for like a week or two…I lost count…I can't stop writing though and since I want to post it ( hoping that it would jolt my immune system to work), I did.

Er, enjoy?

DISCLAIMER:

Do not own Naruto. Would not own Naruto. I am sick. Can't one sick person at least have her one wish fulfilled? No? sigh. Guess not.

**Ridding Me of You**

**By Boyarina**

**Chapter 16: A Day for Lovers**

Standardized pocketbook scenarios would have made this easier for him. Certainly, there would have been no need for him to automatically become like the dork that he usually was (around Sakura) had everything in his life been scripted, organized and structured such that he would be fashioned into suave, 'I-shall-take-you-now', kind of man when the untimely situation arrives (which, by the way, is here, right now, staring at his face). He would know what to do, he would know how he would react and most importantly, he wouldn't be like a complete dunce, struck dumber by a high-energy bolt of lightning, staring at the girl of his (wet) dreams after she just asked him if he wanted to make love to her or not.

It was a tad too surreal to Naruto for Sakura to invite him to bed. Under no normal circumstance should a thing like this happen. It's too mind boggling. He is not a great thinker (greatly regrets to admit that he is not born a genius and most of the time is quite slow on the uptake) and therefore should never be exposed to a complex scenario wherein an answer would be demanded of him. He barely had been able to get over the fact that Sakura actually asked him to decide whether they should fuck. How in the world would he be able to answer her question next?

Since he could not answer her now, he threw the question back at her.

"Do you want to do this, Sakura?"

He said this softly but she responded as though he had shouted at her. She blinked as she quickly took off her hand away from his shoulder.

"I should probably take off."

Her hand went back to his shoulder. This time, instead of detaining him from moving, she helped him in the process of getting off her. He desisted, however. He didn't waste second as he covered back the half-inch space that he had distanced himself from her.

"Wait a second." He licked his lips, stalling for time. He was desperately summoning for rationality to rearrange his scrambled thoughts. He wanted Sakura to go since he did not want to do something that she might eventually regret doing, yet, at the same time, he needed for her to stay. He needed her to be with him until everything inside his head gets sorted out and everything between them to returns back to normal.

He needed for her to be there the moment it would finally sink into him that she asked him (not too long ago) to make love to her.

"No. I think I should just head home."

Naruto panicked a little inside. Sakura's strained voice told him he had sorely disappointed her. As much as he wanted to believe that he has her best interests at heart, he could not help but wish that he could take back what he had said.

"I'm sorry," he said,

"For what?" she asked airily, but with her face turned severely away. She inched backward, drawing his erection slightly out of her opening. Deprived of her warmth, he sought to have it once again and scooted towards her. He slipped inside her easily.

"I think you should stay."

Probably recovering from the sensation of him sliding back into her, Sakura closed her gaping mouth shut and glared at him.

"You know, I am having the most damnable time trying to make sense out of you," she snapped. "Would you just let me leave?"

A little devil inside Naruto cajoled him to rock their hips together (Kyuubi no doubt) in order to make Sakura breathless and incapable of speech. He has resisted the temptation (some thing that he truly congratulated himself for) however—his face becoming tight with repression.

"No," he replied. When Sakura inched back for the second time, he followed once again and relished the way her breath hitched as he moved back inside of her.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. In a warning tone, she said, "Naruto…"

"I want—"

Sakura laughed out sarcastically, cutting him off. "What? You don't. Obviously." She looked away, disgust etched on her face.

Naruto shook his head. He was about to say that it is killing him to keep his lust for her at bay but she had mistaken his hesitation for something else. How can she think that he doesn't want her? He was just making sure she would not end up regretting what they would do.

"Listen to me…" He trailed off and stopped himself just in time from sounding like he was pleading. He lost his momentum now. Truth to be told, he actually didn't know what to say in the first place.

The next move he has in his head was to kiss her. It has a stamp on it that blared out to him "Wrong! Wrong!", but considering that he already has landed himself on a sinking ship (neck-deep in shit, more like) he really has nothing to loose. Well, except maybe the loose strands of friendship that he has with Sakura—then again, she wouldn't really be mad if he had not hesitated before, right?

He kissed her. Though the moment has nary even completely passed, (armed with no experience whatsoever) he commenced on making love to her.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Simply put, it had been utterly primeval. They acted as though they were in the battle field as they pushed, pulled, shoved, slammed each other on the bed, slammed each other against the wall, and ground into each other in an effort to subjugate and dominate. Slow and hesitant at first, but with the increasing number (and loudness) of their moans, pants, and the arching of their backs, trembling of their legs, plus their unrelenting determination to stay each other's climaxes, they have transformed from two clumsy teenagers who doesn't know what they were doing to something that resembles-- closely enough-- two experienced lovers.

They were both insatiable. For the just better part of the morning till noontime, they had been able to do it several kinds of way—slow and solemn, vigorous, harsh and bordering on torturous, playful, teasing and almost lovingly. They have played each other's bodies like until they were exhausted, and then some. When one had been on the verge of crying out 'mercy', the other had done something so arousing, the both of them started pleasuring each other rigorously anew, exhaustion completely forgotten.

Surprisingly, for a ninja who should have been immune to most physical stimuli, Sakura turned out to have a lot (A LOT) of erogenous zones. Naruto technically have them al listed in his head (documented, memorized, bookmarked and cross-referenced). However, to make sure he had got them all down correctly, he had continually gone back to those areas and confirmed time and again to himself that these spots were the ones make Sakura writhe more, to breathe his name a bit more harsher (an act that made him imagine that she wants him more than she is letting on).

Ah. The joys of love making. Naruto personally thought that he would make a muck of the whole thing and eventually drive Sakura away because of his lack of skills. But apparently, he had been knowledgeable enough to make her stay and enjoy what he is doing to her. Well, 50 of the time, anyways. To be brutally honest, (and due to the very, very strange need to butcher his masculinity and dignity in front of his female audience; mayhap it is endearing?), half of the time he had known what to do because she guided his mouth and his hands to the body parts that she wanted him to attend to.

Like, for instance, when he had been underneath her (during the very moment she had been gliding him in and out of her), she had taken his hand to her mouth, slickened one his fingers with saliva, and ordered him to insert this into her anus. No questions asked he did as he was told. He probed using his wet digit her butt opening and gradually eased his finger into this warm and constricted portal. Sakura writhed and bit her lip to keep from crying out in time with the movement of his finger (and in time with the pumping of her hips). Incensed by her response, he impulsively swiped his tongue over one of her nipples (very erect, stone-hard nipples). Sakura, though he had not been expecting it, gave a little whimper of 'more' at this, convincing him to repeat the act over and over again.

To climax or not to climax? It had been a very hard decision for him to do. Confused, undecided, very aroused and edging the thin lines of frustration for the fact that he doesn't know if then was the right time to get his release, Naruto's domineering side kicked in. Without any undue warning, he flattened her on her back, (a bit rougher than what he had intended) making her gasp in surprise. He raised her up by the waist and rammed his manhood into her time and again until SHE shuddered HER release.

Yep, if you are thinking it, Naruto had been one very happy teen that very second. He actually assumed that nothing would have been able to top that when Sakura backed him to wall. She went down on her knees and took him into her mouth. She sucked, licked ad gave him an oral with the gracelessness of an amateur, but Naruto could not have wanted anything better.

Naruto made love to Sakura and nothing in his life would be able to beat that.

99999999999999999999999999999999

The aftermath. This is clearly characterized by penetrating silence, now and then shattered by the whisper of a breeze or the softest of sighs and murmured words. Survivors of a fulfilling battler, alive to witness the aftermath, would stare and blink at their surrounding, drowned by the onslaught of emotions that had flooded them over. Awestruck, dumbfounded, then relief, happiness and contentment—these are but a few of the nameable emotions that get piled up to our survivors' throats.

"Can I be your blanker forever?"

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and chose not to answer immediately. Since she had not been expecting for anything to be voiced out—well not until after a whole lot of whiles—she had failed to prepare for this kind of attack. Besides, this was supposedly the time whence everyone waits of everything to settle down and get sorted out. A time whence consequences were things that could just be dealt with later (much later) in the future. In fact, after what had recently transpired, Sakura's mind made itself completely and conveniently incapacitated as it had deemed to follow the natural course of things.

"Hmmmm."

This is the reply that came out of her. She is actually was aiming for something that would have at least skated the borders of 'no.' However, considering that her mind had already filed and had taken its Leave of Absence, her mouth, her hormones, her desires did as they wanted to do and formulated her answer to be: "hmmmm." If it wasn't for Inner Sakura who had been chanting all this time, "Naru-chan and Saku-chan LYING on a bed, F-U-C-K-I-N-G", her answer would have most likely resembled something like, "sure." or 'why not?', which certainly would have been more phenomenally disastrous.

Thank God for annoying, talking, ANNOYING subconscious.

Sakura shifted gingerly in place and endeavored not speak another syllable. For the duration that her mouth, her hormones ad her desires are left to their own devices, she would be better off staying put and get lulled by the rhythm of Naruto's heart. When sleep had drawn near, she welcomed it warmly, and readied herself for a (hopefully) dreamless slumber.

"I guess you are sleeping, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura would have heartily agreed to Naruto's softly murmured words, but technically since she had been assumed 'sleeping', she buttoned her lips and tongue high and tight. She tried to appear as boneless and unconscious as possible when Naruto deigned to rearrange their bodies. She let him fix her to a position that he saw fit. The second he was done, they were spooning once again—her back against his chest, her bottom placed on his lap, and their hands clasped together right beside her chest.

"Do you think you'd love me as much as I love you?" Naruto asked in a whisper. He gave her a butterfly kiss on the shoulder and continued with his monologue. "What did you see in Sasuke anyway? Good looking though he maybe, he's a prat and asexual. You two do not fit each other. You and I do. Even a blind would have been able to se that!"

Naruto heaved a soulful sigh. "I am scared Sakura. What if you wake up hating me again? What if I got you pregnant and you start hating me more? What if you leave me because of that? I… Can't you just be mine, Sakura?"

When Naruto had finished, Sakura's mind was reeling. She had been feeling light-headed and giddy at the first part of his speech, but when he got to the second part, her happy-on-cloud-9 disposition mutated into alarm. The shift in her motions was so sudden, it seemed as though a part of her was still grinning and the rest of her were being sucked in the vortex of negative feelings, screaming in panic. The pull was hard and strong and she ended up being swept away.

"Pregnant?"; "Hating him more?"; "Be mine?"—what if the premise "pregnant" is true? Would she be "hating him more?" (or consent to being his?) At this day and age, being pregnant and having a kid at such an early age is frowned upon by society. She could be shunned or rejected by her parents. Would she hate him for this?

Being his—wouldn't that be all worth it? Inner Sakura suggested gently. Sakura personally thinks her Inner Self's logic (wonder of wonders) couldn't have been more right. But life, as they know it, could sometimes be a little tricky, if not all together naughty and nasty. With one fell swoop, it could alter your outlook and make you see things in a completely different light. For now, she has to withhold her decision to actually hate him or love him more until after she had confirmed that she is pregnant.

"You know, for you, I could become like Sasuke. I could manage to always look constipated! If need be, I am willing to stick something up my ass! I'd grow my hair long and have bangs dangling on my face and style my hair so it would look like there's a peacock at the back of my head. I could manage going around and conversing with people just by saying 'hn' all the time. Acknowledging your presence with just the tilt of my head would be most difficult, but I will try!"

Naruto's voice had become louder, as if provoking from her an answer. She sorely wanted to disappoint him, but his resolutions tickled her inside. They vanquished her alarm with their broad swords and paved way for the bout of giggles that rose to her throat. She fought to stave them away. Unfortunately, Inner Sakura deemed it her right to flash her a picture of a Naruto failing at the act of looking morose, a log stuck up his ass, complete with bangs and a bird's tail feathers hairdo, his head tilted exaggeratedly at the side, greeting her a 'hrn' (his very own patented and copyrighted version of 'hn'), a picture which even poker faced clowns (with sad painted on faces, mind you) would have a hard time reacting to.

Of course, Sakura burst out laughing.

Startled, Naruto bolted upright, "You're awake!"

Sakura seriously considered faking sleep again, but the intensity of Naruto's stare made her take a peek at him.

"Erm…"

"Sakura… Did you hear everything that I have said?"

"Just a bit," she replied shiftily.

Naruto swallowed hard and blushed faintly. "What do you think then?"

"Of me being pregnant, or me being yours or you being Sasuke?" She clarified in a small voice.

Naruto blushed harder. "You—you heard all of that?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Erm... I hate you?" She joked, having no idea what to say.

His face fell. "You mean that?"

"No." She scoffed, which made Naruto frown in confusion.

"What?"

Caught at the trap of her very own making, Sakura looked around for an object that she could use as a scapegoat. Seeing nothing of the sort (Naruto's apartment really and utterly needs some remodeling and decorations), she reverted her gaze back at him. With nothing better to do, she pulled a pout.

"I need a hug," she said, injecting a 100-ml intravenous dose of forlorn to her words. She knew the instant Naruto lost his frown and had blinked at her blankly that she had befuddled him even more badly than before. Taking advantage of this, she pulled Naruto into her arms and was cheered by the fact that he wrapped his around her in return.

A moment moseyed by them and on its wake, the dawn of Naruto's reawakening arousal.

"Na—"

"Sorry! I can't help it!" Naruto interjected weakly. "Just…. Ignore it."

Sakura groaned. How in the world does he suppose she do that? What subjects, what topics should one conjure in order to keep the feeling of your lover's erection pressed against your own genitalia? If she knew firsthand, she would have done it.

Why do you overanalyze things, Haruno? Inner Sakura pointed out irritably. Can't you just act the way the situation calls for it? What have you got to loose? Your hymen? Her subconscious snorted. Ha! That's a laugh!

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

Sakura took a deep breathe and plunged right on. "I can't ignore it." Naruto moved to release her, but she tightened her hold on to him.

"Don't go," she said hastily. "I… Do you think it's too soon to do it again?"

Naruto coughed. "It wouldn't be too soon for me," he mumbled. He probably meant to say this only to himself for he started when she had given him her reply.

"Good." She said, then nodded. "I want y—it. It." She made sure that she had emphasized the last word.

After he recovered from (most likely) sheer shock, he said: "I promise to be gentle this time."

Inner Sakura smirked. Even if you are not, she'll like it anyway.

Steam blew out of Sakura's ears. Having had enough of Inner Sakura's meddling, she fetched the cage she had been keeping her infernal subconscious in and sternly signaled for her to go in. Inner Sakura rolled her eyes and stomped all the way to her prison.

It's not like what I had said is a lie, she muttered before going in.

Sakura slammed the cage door shut and rolled it away from the scene. Then, she focused her attention back on Naruto.

He has her in an arm's length now. He gazed her at her intently, his mouth in a tight line.

"I want you to be on top of me."

Sakura felt her throat constrict as a blush crept in and out of her face.

"Yes."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hmmmm… I really just want to get over my cold….and on to the rest of the story…coming up….hmmm, a take on Hinata and Sasuke? Er, not sure yet….hmmmm…..let me lie down a bit and think it over….


	17. Chapter 17

**Other's notes: **

The giant oak is an acorn that held its ground.

_-Anonymous_

Use your imagination not to scare yourself to death but to inspire yourself to life.

_-Adele Brookman_

I have found that if you love life, life will love you back.

_-Arthur Rubenstein_

If you keep doing what you've always done, you'll keep getting what you've always gotten.

_-Anonymous_

To find a fault is easy; to do better may be difficult.

_-Plutarch_

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Naruto. Somebody extremely lucky does.

**Ridding Me of You**

**By Boyarina**

**Chapter 17: Sasuke and Hinata**

When Hinata came to, she was startled to find out that she was floating. Everything was bobbing up and down (down and up) as her body slowly swept past trees and bushes. Because she honestly could not fund any explanation as to how her body managed to do this feat, Hinata was right on the verge of screaming—to fully wake herself up if in case she is dreaming.

But soon, Hinata's sleep laden brain registered that she was actually being carried by someone. She instantly curbed her lips in time to curdle the scream that she so wanted to belt out. Then, she trained her eyes to this person and found herself staring at the elusive Uchiha Sasuke.

What? How? Why?

"Sasuke-san?" she ventured out softly.

He looked at her. His face was set, which was the usual, but there was something in his facial expression (or his face in general) that didn't sit right with her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Hinata blinked. Wrong? Did he just ask her what was wrong? Wasn't the very situation they were in completely wrong?

"Where are we going?" she returned politely, though what her instincts were telling her to do was to demand from Sasuke the answer to the question, "Where are you taking me?!"

"Somewhere…" he replied trailing off. He lifted his head up and surveyed the trail he was walking on.

Despite the purposeful way he was trudging on earlier, he seemed to be undecided now. Hinata wasn't sure why she hadn't yelled bloody murder yet for to her eyes, Sasuke is appearing more and more sinister by the second.

"I believe I should be going home now." Hinata prompted. She brought her hands to cross over her chest so she would look commanding, but had failed spectacularly. The second her arm grazed the bare skin of her belly, she did a double take. She bent forward to inspect her whole person and was wholly horrified at what she saw.

"I'm—I'm naked!" she half screamed (so much for not screaming in the first place). Her eyes traveled down the length of Sasuke's body and likewise bleated out:

"You're naked!"

"Hmmm." Sasuke responded unconcernedly. He resumed walking.

Hinata gaped. She was torn between taking Sasuke down by hitting him in one of his vital chakra points or doing nothing until he has shown a true intent of harming her. With all the morals she been ingrained with, she was hard pressed to do the latter.

"Sasuke-san?"

He sighed. "Don't you remember anything?"

"I…think," she hedged, "I was going to train with Naruto-kun and Anko-san."

"Naruto-kun?" he scoffed. Then, he shook his head. "You fainted. Kakashi asked me to see to you."

"Oh." Hinata chewed on the inside of her cheek, somewhat feeling dubious about what he had said. "Kakashi-sensei really did that?"

"You don't believe me?" He asked her idly. If Hinata had not noticed the knot that tightened on his jaw, she would have thought that he was unaffected by her question.

"You think that I would just simply assume responsibility of you? You think that the moment I saw you unconscious I would just take you from Kakashi's arm, worried, concerned because you were not responding to the sound of my voice? You think that I'd be mad enough at Naruto to get you far, far away from him? So you would not faint and hit your head on forest boulders? You think I'd care enough to tramp all over the forest grounds just to find a spot sterile enough so I could you out fully and inspect you whole body and make sure you are all right?"

To say that Hinata had been confounded by everything that he had said was making an understatement of the century. Surely, for something entirely false, it was a tiny bit mind-boggling that Sasuke had been able to go into such details.

Hinata warily took in Sasuke's heaving shoulders (bet he hasn't had any chance before to say anything this long) and said the most convenient and sure-to-placate answer of them all:

"No."

Contrary to what Hinata was hoping, Sasuke reacted quite violently to her response. He snapped his head to glare down at her and crisply halted in his tracks.

"Well, then, you are wrong!" he growled out.

A pregnant pause. Crickets chirped, a family of crows flew over head and cried, "Ahou! Ahou!"

"I'm wrong?" Hinata repeated questioningly. She searched his onyx eyes as Sasuke worked his mouth up and down, seeming as though he was at loose ends.

After a LONG while, Sasuke finally collected himself. He cleared his throat and said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to go over that once again."

Hinata shrugged. Or at least attempted to shrug. She was too busy fighting the smile blossoming in her face to know if she was able to execute the act or not, because frankly, she had become very, very amused over the blush that suddenly suffused Sasuke's face. Hinata was certain that the cosmos should not have allowed to let this kind of thing to happen (it definitely was not right and natural). The tables should have not have turned on them and made Sasuke to become flustered instead of her (technically, he was supposed to be scary) for the little devil inside of Hinata immediately started to goad her to tease Sasuke about his very unusual behavior.

She has to resist it. She should be wise enough not to do things that are thick and blatant.

Hinata shook her head faintly to clear it of devilish thoughts. "Daijabou. I understand, Sasuke-san."

Pacified, Sasuke returned back to his normal pale (blush gone just like that), cocky and brusque (if not a teensy bit terrifying) self.

"Good." He adjusted his grip under her legs. "I didn't want you to get the wrong impression. "

"I didn't," she said in a voice that quavered a little. "I wouldn't dare."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Can you not sound like you're scared of me?" he said quietly.

A hot flush rose up to Hinata's cheeks. It could be due to anger or due to embarrassment (unfortunately, she was no way of telling which). As a ninja, Hinata should have felt indignant for what he had said. As a girl, she would have to say that she always had been bit frightened of him.

With the spotlight trained on her most unbecomingly, Hinata's insides squirmed.

"I'm… I'm not."

"You're not," Sasuke replied wryly. Even a fool would have been able to realize that he certainly did not believe her. Still, Hinata stuck to her answer.

"No."

"You shouldn't. I don't bite."

Hinata's imagination went on overdrive at that moment. As though a large, high resolution television has been rolled right in front of her, Hinata saw vividly the picture of Sasuke bending down, lips wide apart, to prey on her poor, hapless neck.

Hinata gulped.

"Look," Sasuke said as he set her down in her feet and subsequently pushed her up against a tree. "You know I wouldn't hurt you, right?"

"Right," she croaked.

Sasuke grunted, then, heaved a long, suffering breath.

"I would never."

"Okay." Hinata nodded weakly. Or giddily. She wasn't sure which.

"I just want that to be clear."

Again, Hinata nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Sasuke's voice dropped a bit lower as he leaned closer to her. He didn't make any eye contact though, but had for some reason took an odd interest on the tree bark just above her shoulders.

Hinata had been expecting for the feeling of suffocation to come. With Sasuke pinning her against the tree, his left hand resting on trunk of the tree beside her waist, their unclothed bodies barely touching—Hinata should have felt cornered and should have been searching for a means to escape. But she didn't. Up close, Sasuke seemed safe enough.

"You like Naruto," Sasuke said suddenly. In fact, this came so out of the blue, so out of the spur of the moment that Hinata completely blanked out for a full five-second period.

"Uh…"

Sasuke frowned. Not waiting for her to elaborate on her answer, he said matter-of-factly, "In a way, I am similar to Naruto."

Hinata didn't know where Sasuke and his statement were going to (she didn't even have the slightest idea where he picked this statement from) and if she was to find out their conclusion, she really shouldn't contradict Sasuke and his (God-knows-where-it-came-from) statement. But the law of supreme of Nature screamed at her to do so.

And she did.

"No. You're not."

Unbelievably, a low rumbling chuckle came out of him. Hinata was willing to slap herself just to check and see if she was dreaming but Sasuke quieted down all too quickly. With undue seriousness now, he directed his eyes to her and stared at for the longest while.

He opened his mouth as a blush started (again?) to spread on his cheeks. Obviously, he was to say something, just that the arrival of the one person Hinata was not totally expecting cut Sasuke off.

"Hinata-sama!"

Neji, the person whom her father appointed to be her guardian since that day her father began grooming her to be the next head of the Hyuuga houses, flew over to them. By the looks on his face, Hinata could tell that he is furious, scandalized, and, well, furious.

"What in the freaking hell are you doing to Hinata-sama!" Neji-niisan yellered as he shoved Sasuke on his shoulder.

Fearing that an all out fight would break out, Hinata placed herself between them, arms extended to each of their chests.

"Sasuke was escorting me home, Niisan." She said hastily, her words stumbling upon each other.

"You're naked!" Neji thundered, stating the most obvious. "How the hell did you get naked?!" He grasped her by the shoulder, dragged her to his side and shook her.

"Did Uchiha do this to you? Tell me Hinata-sama!"

"Niisan! He did not!" She gasped, quite shocked by what her cousin implied.

Neji-niisan shot a nasty glance at Sasuke despite her claim and took hold of her wrist.

"So you say, Hinata-sama. But I will get to the root of this. You!" He pointed a finger at Sasuke's direction, contempt oozing from every pore of him. "I don't want you anywhere near my cousin!"

"Or?" Sasuke challenged.

Neji's nostrils enlarged visibly. With his mouth stretched into a line drawn by a 0.2 tipped fountain pen, he replied, "Or I will kick your sorry ass and castrate you."

Sasuke snorted, apparently unconvinced by Neji's threat. "How about we try that right now?"

Frantic, Hinata shot both Neji and Sasuke desperate glances. When no one heeded her unspoken plea for a truce, she stepped up between them and tried to become the mediator once again.

"How about we all just go home?" She proposed in the calmest voice she could generate as she clasped her hands behind her. She sought Neji's eyes so she could easily beg him to acquiesce, but he would not look at her. His eyes were fully directed at Sasuke, sizing him up like meat he desired to get quartered, cubed, and then, grounded to a meal.

Seeing that she would not get anywhere with her cousin, Hinata shifted her attention to Sasuke. Unlike Neji, she did not have any problems getting Sasuke to spare her his notice this time. The second she looked in his direction, her eyes collided with his.

"I can take you home," he said as though replying to something she had asked of him.

Hinata automatically blushed as the feeling of being disconcerted and speechlessness came over her due to 1) Sasuke's words and 2) the way he was staring at her. Now Hinata was not very intelligent when it comes to words with double-meaning. However, what Sasuke said hit her with such force that it split apart and her brain translated each of these individual thoughts into their own connotations: 1) take you home to his house and 2) take you home to your house.

Hinata was rooted to the spot. Much like what Sasuke did before, she worked her mouth up and down, quite undecided whether to say, "No, thank you." or "okay." Sasuke waited for her expectantly but she didn't get as far as letting a whisper of breath out of her lips. A cloth that was slipped over her head obscured her vision and impeded her mouth from speaking. After only a moment of shock did she realized Neji was dressing her up with his shirt.

"Would you quite staring at my cousin's breasts?" Neji snarled as he continued to pull the shirt down to her torso. Hinata could feel her face flaming. When Neji was done, Hinata ducked her head down to hide the evidence of her embarrassment and tried to appear as small as possible.

"I am not staring, " Sasuke said, denying the obvious flippantly. "It's called getting entranced by the captivating view."

Mortification. Hinata would have gladly died on the piece of forest ground she was standing on. However her concern for both Neji's and Sasuke's health overrode her need to kick the bucket. Compared to some people, Hinata cared about the future relationship of the Hyuuga and the Uchiha families and she would rather not mar it with this very, very silly event.

(Sasuke thinks her breasts are captivating?)

Hoping to save their family's future by preventing the escalation of this verbal argument to a contest of how brutal man's capacity to fight could be, Hinata summoned all her strength, ducked her head down, hauled Sasuke on her shoulders and whisked Sasuke away by teleporting to the one place she and only she has a knowledge of.

She would just sort this out with Neji later.

Hopefully.

0000000000000000000

Hi! Sorry this took so long. I kinda got sick (got hospitalized, overworked running for a promotion which I didn't get by the way). Anyways, this is the best that I could come up with…more delays in later chapter…will over work myself again because I need to get promoted!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading…


	18. Chapter 18

**Today's Quote**

Discovery consists of seeing what everybody has seen and thinking what nobody has thought.

_-Albert von Szent-Gyorgyi_

**Today's Quote**

Give thanks for a little and you will find a lot.

_-The Hausa of Nigeria_

Author's Notes:

Yes, I am completely aware of the fact that I haven't updated this fic for a while mow. I had been so busy; I am even quite surprised that I had managed to take a bath every day. Anyways, my deepest apologies for the people who had sent me an email that I haven't replied to yet, for the readers of this fic who had been waiting for this next chapter and for being so darn busy.

Sweets everyone?

DISCLAIMER:

I don't have money enough to possibly own Naruto.

**Ridding me of you**

**By Boyarina**

**Chapter 18: There is no escaping her parents**

Only experiments under strictly controlled conditions could last forever. Unfrequented romantic interludes however, do not. People engaged in the latter scenario and who had spent their day training (and/or making love) without so much as a speck of dinner in their belies should, therefore, expect something to shatter the serenity of their interlude. Contrary to this assumption though, Sakura, who aptly fitted this description, still gave a start as her stomach and her companion's stomach belted out a chorus when they growled together as one.

In a totally synchronized action, they both slapped a hand over their bellies and snapped their attention to each other as they shared a look and identically impish grins.

"Hungry," she said at the same time that he blurted out, "Sorry."

Sakura nibbled on her lower lip as the feeling of warmth crept up her cheeks and suffused her cheeks. Naruto was not doing so well on his end either. He looked at her, at a loss for words. His Adam's apple bobbed each time he swallowed. A inch of space made itself between them. Between the growls of their stomach ad this almost hair-breadth's distance that separated them, reality raced from whatever dimension it was gallivanting in and gate crashed into Sakura's awareness.

Feeling conscious, Sakura riveted her gaze away from Naruto then, suddenly becoming concerned with the time she had spent with him and the fact that she had informed her mother that she would be home…today? Yesterday? Her eyes swung to the wall clock in Naruto's room and noted the time. It read 6:00. As the sun was already disappearing _once again_ in the horizon, it could only mean that she was supposed to be home the day before.

This was not going to be good.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked her softly. She didn't provide him with an answer but rather took advantage of her dismay by seeking the refuge of his chest as she reasoned to herself that in doing so, she would be able to think up of a solution more quickly compared to panicking alone and thinking up of no solution at all.

Yes, she was pretty sure that she had not convinced you with the factuality of her intent. She couldn't care less about your snide remarks of, 'yeah, right!', however for she was feeling mighty good at the moment. Naruto's arms were around her once again and she already has dismissed everything else.

Skin to skin, his arousal beneath her bottom like before.

Until another bonehead (damn you reality and your comrades!) decided to interrupt and destroy their moment.

"There you are, Sakura!"

Startled, she cranked her head up so fast to the direction of the speaker that she pulled a neck muscle. Trying to ignore the pain that blossomed right below her ear, she identified who the new arrival was and strived with utmost difficulty to quell the urge to shove the intruder out of the window sill he was currently perched on. Truth to be told, shoving the intruder would have been so easy as he was on the window that was right above their heads

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, shock and annoyance interlaced in his voice. Noting their nudity in the face of one of the most perverted ninjas of all time, Naruto gathered her in his arms and ensured she was completely covered by their blanket as he was.

Their sensei regarded them with a frown of disapproval on his face. Sakura sent him a frown in return despite her efforts not to show her irritation at their teacher's unwelcomed visit.

"Sakura! Your parents have requested a manhunt to be staged for you from the Hokage! Why in the world didn't you go home?!"

The harsh and curt manner by which Kakashi-sensei scolded her made Sakura thought of retorting with her own admonition of Kakashi-sensei not knowing the use of a fully working door and arriving unannounced through Naruto's window. But, she pulled up short of answering back as her sense's words registered in her mind a second earlier before she could execute the act.

"I don't have anything against you and Naruto, but you would have to be responsible enough and avoid making people concerned about you worry! As your senior jounin, I am liable for the two of you! My head is going to be the first to roll if anything happens to any of you on a day we are only supposed to be having training!" Kakashi paused here to breathe and huff, making it obvious that he was very irked with them.

His dramatic speech didn't matter to Sakura though. Blood was coursing now through her veins not because of guilt or shame, but rather, because of panic. The words, "manhunt" and "against you and Naruto" rang more loudly in her ears than any other words that Kakashi-sensei uttered.

"Do my parents know that I am with Naruto?" she demanded hurriedly—something that she definitely regretted doing as it undeniably sounded like she was shamed to know that another learned she had done something intimate with Naruto.

Her bishounen's arms eased from their protective grip and she felt his being, his connection with her shying away, retreating from the hurt she had caused him. Even Lalashi-sensei raised his eyebrows, his face set in an expression that told her what his impression was to what she had asked.

Dangit! But they were reading her all wrong! She was not at all embarrassed to be with Naruto. Rather, she was scared by the fact that her parents might make good with their threat and petition for the Hokage to revoke her rights to be a Konoha nin!

Her parents warned her before not to become acquainted with the Uzumaki kid and they would allow her to pursue her nindo. She thought that she could easily abide by what they have decreed. After all, how hard was it to stay aloof of someone whom you aren't even acquainted with? When her parents laid this rule down, she wasn't even friends with Naruto yet then, and didn't even know him by his first name. He was simply 'that Uzumaki kid' to her when she had first started in the academy.

At the time Sakura's parents learned that she was placed in the same team as Naruto, they went berserk. They seriously had considered taking it up to the Hokage so they could ask him to transfer Sakura to another team, or better yet, completely revoke her rights to be a ninja. She pleaded and begged her parents to rethink their intentions. She swore to them a million times that she wouldn't have anything to do with Naruto and finally got their reluctant consent. They allowed her to continue with her ninja training, but not without their final say in the matter. They told her that she should never become friends with Naruto. They can be teammates, however, that is as far as it could go.

Initially, it was nit picking easy to treat Naruto like a dirt bag. At 12, he was boisterous, loud, and was an inch or two shorter than her. Furthermore, there was cool and handsome Sasuke that she could moon over. But then, she got tired of Sasuke's 'I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass attitude and became totally enamored with 'I-am-getting-mature' Naruto. Sure, she was already partially infatuated with Naruto, especially since he always seemed like her knight-in-shining-armor when she was being picked on the by the academy bullies. Still, she reserved her infatuation and tried to act like she completely hated him.

Unfortunately, plans do not simply go as originally designed; as one would have naturally wanted. She failed in the endeavor of becoming Naruto's hated teammate, fell in love with him, made love to him, and was now mucking everything up by blurting our a statement that informed everyone who heard it that she was ashamed to be with Naruto. One could say that she absolutely made one very topsy-turvy, utterly confusing situation for her and Naruto. If there's anything that she should be doing now, it was to repair the damage the she had done.

She's madly in love with Naruto and it would only be right to give him the impression that she did not meant to say that she was embarrassed to be with him.

Sakura made to twist her body so she could come face to face with Naruto. Only thing is, he held her firmly in place. He probably did not want to get a glimpse of her. He probable was angry at her. He probably didn't want anything to with her.

"Get dressed, Sakura, I'm going to take you home," Kakashi-sensei said, dispersing the heavy stillness that some over the room. "I am going to be waiting outside."

"Don't bother," Naruto spoke up just when Kakashi-sensei moved to leap off the window sill. His voice was bland, emotionless. Sakura felt ice crawl up her spine upon hearing his tone.

"I'll be taking her home, Kaka-sensei."

"If that suits you," Kakashi-sensei quipped, shrugged, and then jumped outside, disappearing from view.

Naruto climbed to his feet and walked towards the window, He closed the shutters, then, turned to stare at her. She slowly sat up and retuned his gaze.

"I got you some clothes," he said before he broke eye contact. He strolled past the futon and motioned to a small pile of garments near the wall.

"Take your pick and get ready. I'll make something for us to eat before we go."

The dispassionate way he was speaking to her yanked at her guilt threads. She could not have it. She could not let this come to pass.

"Naruto," she called out to him.

He ignored her. "I think it would be best if we hurry."

"Naruto," she tried once again

Yet, he persisted to ignore her. "We should be there in your house within the hour."

"Naruto," she said for the third time, not wanting to back down, not wanting to give up the battle until she has won.

"What?" he asked, finally conceding to her persistence.

Sakura smiled benignly. "I'll rape you."

Naruto's right eye spasmed. "Say that again?"

Sakura did not waste another breath trying to explain to Naruto her best laid intent. She simply sprang up and dove right at him. She saw Naruto's jaw dropped in shock seconds before she caught his mouth in hers and his wrists with her hands. Her legs wrapped around his hips automatically the instant her body made contact with his body. She ravished his lips, needing for a bruise there to appear.

She reasoned to herself that this was the way to let him know that she was willing to make everyone se the evidence of her intimacy with him; that she was not at all to be embarrassed to be his.

"Saku-chan…" he breathed out. "Stop. Your parents will be furious."

Sakura chose to pay him no heed. She tipped his head back and worked to nibble on his neck. To ensure that he would not be able to get another word in edgewise, Sakura released one of his wrists and latched her hand on the erection she found pressed against her belly.

Naruto's breathing became harsher, but he remained steadfast in his position—standing there rigidly instead of sinking in his jellied knees like Sakura had predicted.

"Sakura, couldn't you just tell them we trained and you whopped my ass?" Naruto gasped.

She was momentarily forestalled by Naruto's very logical comment. Much to her consternation, this gave Naruto the opportunity to pull his head back to its normal angle and lock gazes with her. As though he was possessed by reason itself, Naruto regarded her with solemn eyes and continued with his monologue, showing her further the rashness (i.e., stupidity) of her actions.

"Don't get yourself into deeper trouble, Saku-chan. You parents are mad enough and I don't think they are going to be pacified if you make it look as if you took advantage of me."

Obviously, Naruto could not have been more correct in his assessment. Yet, Sakura still was having second thoughts on releasing him. Yes, admittedly, his way was simpler, easier and a hell more conducive to their well-being, whilst her plan was more than like to set the stage for the ultimate war f the villages. But, still, she hesitated.

"Do you want to come clean instead?" Naruto suggested quietly.

Sakura blinked at him in wide-eyes shock. "No! Are you crazy?"

"I'll hold myself completely responsible," he said firmly.

She shook her head furiously. "No! They would prohibit me from seeing you again! What kind of plan is that? They would have me transferred to a different team or you transferred to another! We would have different training schedules, different training partners! I don't want to be stuck with Sasuke!"

She heaved a long suffering breath after her tirade and scowled fiercely at him. "Are you honestly going to leave me with Sasuke?!"

Rigidity slipped from Naruto's features just as a smile flitted across his lips. The demanding tone she had taken with him definitely merited an equal treatment, but she could see that Naruto was inordinately please, instead of retorting back. From what it seemed, his reaction was probably a result of deciphering her almost 'confession'. Indeed, when Sakura replayed back what she had said, she discovered for herself just how desperately in love she had sounded.

Extreme urgency left Sakura stuttering to correct her stupid blunder.

"Well, you know Sasuke! I—I mean, a block of wood would have more to say compared to him! Honestly, have you heard him laugh? Ever? Okay well, he snort now and then. But, what if because of his snorting he attracts boars into the team? They would be snorting all over each other and I would be the only one left who knows how to use the human language!"

Naruto's eyes crinkled and then, his face broke out into a genuine smile. "you'd completely be left out, neh?"

Sakura nodded solemnly. "Hai."

"I would never leave you then."

000000000000000000000000000000

They teleported right into a hot spring. Yes, you read that right. They teleported right there in the hot spring—not its bank, not on the tree branch over hanging it, but rather in the middle of the hot spring's steamy waters. One second they were sailing in the air, the next second Sasuke found himself on Hinata's lap, sitting sideways. They were both drenched, the water high up their chests.

Hinata was gasping for air, burdened by his weight. Though very much concerned for her health, Sasuke had no choice but to remain where he is. Besides, how could he move when he was being detained by the Hinata-arms around his waist? With her embracing him like this, struggling against her grip would actually be the last thing that he would have wanted to do.

"Where are we, Hinata?" he asked as he turned his head to look at her.

She gave him a smile that was a half-wince. "Hyuuga compound. In the women's public bath." She replied sheepishly. Then, her eyes fell shyly way from his, only to land on her appendages, which were currently imprisoning him.

She blushed. And blushed she did.

She relinquished her hold on him as though she was scalded and, from then on, completely lost control of her erring limbs. As if acquiring a life of their own, her hands went all over the place; doing whatever that they saw fit. To begin with, her hands got into a position that unmistakably said, "Sorry! Sorry! Did not mean to touch that!" A nanosecond later, at that instant she took note that they were still butt-naked, her hands hastily covered her breasts. Then, she slapped a palm over his eyes (most likely remembering his comment on certain admirable porcelain peaks). But then, she decided to drop this course of action as she probably deemed that she had strayed far too close to him. There is also that unquestionable chance that when she had reached over to block his sight, the view of his great manhood graced her eyes, causing her to abandon the task of obscuring his vision and subsequently causing her to squeal and shove him mightily off her.

By the time, Sasuke had composed himself (Hinata's mighty push nearly made him kiss the hot spring's rocky bottom), Hinata already had scrambled quite a distance away from him, one of her hands now slapped over her own eyes, whilst the other hand shielded her breasts from view.

"Isn't it a little too late for modesty, Hinata?" he asked wryly, slowly wading through the water as he headed towards her direction.

He stopped just an inch away from her and waited for her answer. Yes, he knew that his question was rhetorical in nature; what he was actually rooting for was an explanation of why she had brought him here. He was fully capable of pounding Neji and showing her that he could take on no matter what challenge he would be presented with.

Hinata was taking too long to answer him. She has her mouth open, but no words were spilling out of it. One solution that Sasuke had devised to hasten her reply was to forcibly remove her hands from her eyes so she could look at him and be pressured to respond. With this in mind, he peeled her hands from the body parts they were shielding and ranged his features in an expectant expression.

He stared at her questioningly and she returned his stare, wide-eyes and wholly embarrassed. She had never looked more endearing, captivating, and utterly delectable. Sasuke usually could not be deterred from his initial goal by beautiful things such as Hinata, but there was just something in her that made Sasuke sort his priorities in a different manner. Like for this instance, he was more inclined to question her about her infatuation with Naruto rather than question her motives for bringing him here like he had initially intended.

Besides, she already had transported them into this place; the deed was done and there was really no need to inquire more into the issue. Her infatuation with Naruto was more important as this was what he would need to dissect and fix as soon as possible.

"Hinata, why are you always following us?" Sasuke asked thinking this would be the start of one very long interrogation, which would then lead to him making her understand why Naruto was totally unsuitable for her. Being in the mindset that Hinata would take her time making up an excuse, Sasuke was very surprised when she did no such thing. He wasn't even quite done posing to affect an air of, "I-shall-wait-patiently-until-I-get-a-coherent-answer", when Hinata blurted out: "Hanabi!"

Sasuke shook his head as he his mouth quirked to side, feeling quite exasperated. The answer Hinata gave him was an excuse, yes. However, it was so lame, he wasn't even the least bit fooled by it. He expected something more like:I happen to be in the same vicinity as you were at that time. Pure coincidence." This statement he would have been able to at least believe, but "Hanabi"?

"Hinata-sama! Why are frolicking in the hot spring with this man? This is forbidden! He could be dangerous! He might taint your pristine flower!"

The voice above Sasuke's head made everything very clear to him. It dawned on him (finally) that when Hinata exclaimed "Hanabi!" she was pertaining to the new comer in the scene. He would have ignored this "Hanabi" had it not for the fact that she was very loud and that she was already announcing to Hinata the things that he would have wanted to surprise her with (i.e., 1) he was certainly dangerous in bed, and 2) he will definitely taint Hinata's pristine flower sometime in the foreseeable future).

"Step away from my sister!" Hanabi bellowed. "Hinata-sama, if you willingly came with this man, get out of the pool now before you disgrace the Hyuuga name!"

"She is not disgracing you precious family name," Sasuke snapped back icily. "I pursued her here to court her."

Hanabi's jaw dropped. "You lie! Usotsuki! Only women can come to this section! And how come I've never seen you before? You and Hinata-sama are secret lovers, aren't you?"

Ire made Sasuke's eyes narrow into slits. He pierced Hanabi with a hate-filled glare and replied, "Your sister is practically a nun, She faints at the sight of her crush; could hardly form a coherent sentence at the thought of him. The hours that she spends outside of your home, she spends training with her team. Never had she been late in returning him. How do you suppose she could keep a lover?"

"You're stalking my sister!" Hanabi accused. She pointed a trembling finger at him.

It would seem there was more than one unreasonable person in the Hyuuga household. Neji was one, and now, Hanabi had proven herself to be one as well. Sasuke could only stretch his patience so far. Between Neji and this brat, his patience just about reached its limits. For sure, he would have exploded in fury if Hinata did not intervene in time.

"Hanabi, stop this," Hinata said in a surprisingly commanding tone. "Sasuke is a friend. Make yourself useful and get us towels and bathrobes, please."

Hanabi's face scrunched up and it looked as though she wanted to protest. But, then, she bowed low.

"As you wish, Hinata-sama." She turned her back on them and continued, "I would have to report this to father, however."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Er, the next chapter will be posted in another month or so... very, very busy… this holy week is the only break that I would have for a very, very long time. I would appreciate any feedback, comments, reviews that you would give me. One more thing, if I would not be able to thank you personally for reading and reviewing, I am going to thank you now:

THANK YOU!


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: **Minna-san!! I am back!!!! I have made a few revisions on this chapter and ill be doing a complete make over of chapter 20. God I miss this so much. I will try not to go underground again. Very Very Very Hard.

**Chapter 19: Meeting Her Parents**

A few meters away from their destination, Naruto could already see Sakura's parents waiting like sentinels to greet their arrival. He knew right off the bat that they would be very mad about the fact that their daughter did not came home at the proper hour. Considering that he was the one with her, there would be no doubt about him sharing the blame for their daughter's extreme tardiness.

Naruto composed himself, squared his shoulders and prepared to take whatever Sakura's parent had in store for him. His and Sakura's feet hardly had touched the two feet distance from the front doorstep when Sakura's father boomed out:

"What have you got to say for yourself?!"

Sakura's father fixed him a glare that nearly drilled a hole in his head. "You spent all day with my daughter without having the sense enough to escort her back home at the time she's supposed to be home?! What in the world were you two doing?!" He paused here for a moment, but then balked upon realizing something that he had found very distasteful. "Don't tell me you—"

"Tousan! Naruto and I were training!" Sakura interrupted her father in protest. Her mother gasped at, probably, the insolence displayed by Sakura whilst her father warmed even more to his lecture as though he found more evidence to fuel his anger. Haruno-san nigh scorched Naruto with the stare of contempt he threw in his direction.

"You were training with my daughter all day? What kind of man are you to treat a young lady this way? Was this just some ploy of yours to keep her with you?" Haruno-san's lips tightened into a grim line, "Are you in love with my daughter, Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto was on the verge of giving a vindictive 'yes' to that. However, Sakura (who was very red in the face) suddenly slapped a hand over his mouth and provided an explanation to deter her father from his question.

"Otousan, we were late because we have to follow standard procedures. After training, meditation is required until you have fully regained the chakra you have lost in sparring. Then, we have to see to each other's wounds. A day isn't even enough to do all this!"

Sakura's father narrowed his eyes, swiveling them from Naruto to Sakura and back again. He got one of his eyebrows raised in suspicion as he assessed them both.

"You like him, don't you, Sakura?" he asked coldly, stumping them both. Dazed, Naruto turned his unblinking eyes to Sakura while she spluttered. He stayed mute, staring at her as she fidgeted in place, making all but just unintelligible sounds in her throat. Blood pounded in his ears as he waited for her answer, half-wanting for her to agree and half-wanting her to retort something that would steer them away from this conversation.

After the longest while, Sakura finally pulled herself together. She arranged her features in a matter of fact expression and said, "Teammates are required to train with each other, Naruto and I are teammates. We have to—"

Sakura's mother shook her head. Disbelief was written all over her face. "Sakura…" She stared at her daughter and hen at him, which lasted far more than he liked. "Not—"

Whatever her mom was about to say. Sakura cut it off with a frustrated growl. Then, she spun hastily to him and shoved him away.

"Naruto, please leave."

Sakura's mother signed heavily. "I can't believe this."

Naruto didn't budge from his spot. "Please do not blame Sakura," he said, half-bowing, pushing against Sakura's hand that laid on his chest.

Letting out another frustrated growl, Sakura bored her eyes into his and said, "Why would I be blamed for anything? We didn't do anything wrong!"

Naruto pinkened a little as he became acutely aware of how near Sakura was. He opened his mouth but no words came… just this magnetized feeling stringing him closer…

"You were together all night!"

He snapped out of his daze—trance—acknowledging that Haruno-san's challenging tone demanded an answer.

Sakura blinked, seemingly to have spaced out for a minute there as well. Nevertheless, her frustration rose to the surface after a mere second.

"We were training, Otousan!" She replied with exaggerated patience.

"And you came home together?" Sakura's father asked incredulously.

It was weird that Sakura was still looking at him. Naruto can't help but entertain the idea of taking her away—maybe back to his place…

"Ok enough! This is enough! Sakura move away from Uzumaki now!"

As though lightning struck the space between them, he and Sakura broke apart simultaneously. He didn't know about Sakura, but he was feeling a tad breathless. Perhaps because if was as if they they were caught.

Sakura's mother grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her further away from him. The distance left him bereft, which he instinctively made up for. He took two quick steps and once again became attached to Sakura.

"Go home, Uzumaki!" hollered Sakura's mother. At the same time, her father ordered, "To your room, Sakura!"

For a fraction of a second, they were so surprised that they froze in place. But the screamed, "No" got them scrambling to obey.

Naruto did not want to go home. He dared to glance backward and saw a speck of Sakura disappearing inside of their house. She is going to her room, no doubt about that.

He can go there, see her, touch her. God, he is obsessed. He wanted to have her again. Somehow, it's wrong. It's not supposed to be feel this sexual because he knew he love her.

Despite his insightful observations, Naruto turned around and headed on a path to Sakura's house, where he would have zero visibility. Excitement pumped blood to every inch of his body. When he landed on his window sill, he nearly smashed the glass panel so he can enter. It was very good that the window easily slid up, allowing him to quietly step in.

His discreet entrance would have remained so if not for Sakura's shriek. Naruto instantly crouched and vigorously signaled for her to quit it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked shrilly, but still keeping her voice hushed.

"Sakura?"

"Nothing's wrong, mom! It's just a…," at a loss for words, Sakura looked at him, her frown contrasting greatly with his grin.

"Just a frog, mom!" She continued with a roll of her eyes.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't know why I'm here." He inched forward slowly, going on his hands and keens towards her. She effectively stopped his progress by putting a hand--palm-up—against his forehead.

"Are you planning to sleep here?" She asked sweetly—deviously so.

He got into a contemplative pose and replied, "I think we've established already that I don't know what I'm doing her earlier?"

Sakura sighed heavily. "We are going to get into deeper trouble!"

Naruto looked at her solemnly. "I want to stay. Do you want me to leave?"

Sakura closed her eyes and twisted her head side to side with dismay.

"But you can't sleep here!" she insisted.

Something inside him rebelled, hearing those words. He drew up to his feet methodically. Sakura's hand remained on his head, but it slid to his neck as he towered over her. Involuntarily, his right hand went to her waist and his left hand rested on her right leg. This he lifted, making it look like she was about to straddle him.

In his head, he was doing these things, but his eyes could plainly see he had done them already. Sakura's not fighting back but there is a hint of fear emanating from her.

"Are you still there, Naruto?" She looked up to his face and searched it warily. "Your eyes…"

Naruto blinked. His demon—the kyuubi—is taking over again. The tell tale sign is the changing color of his irises.

"Would you be able to release yourself from me?" he asked, his voice rough with the effort of staying in command. "I don't think I can control it…"

Alarm bells went off in Sakura's head and she clasped the collar of his shirt fiercely. "Is it hurting you?"

"Why would I want to hurt him?" chuckled a raspy tenor.

Sakura scowled, covering up the surprise that she felt because of the sudden shift of Naruto's body's owners.

"Bring him back," she snapped.

"In one condition," the demon drawled. "We stay here for the whole night."

Sakura groaned. Frustration made her hung her head and made her body go limp. She was in no danger of falling for he was fully supporting her weight with those sure hands on her waist and leg. What made her straighten up again was that her actions brought them closer—something that she'd rather not do unless it was really Naruto holding her up.

"If we get caught—"

"You live with us if your parents disown you, we follow you if are thrown out of the village, and we take you with us if we get thrown out of the village. Is there anything else that worries you?"

"Pregnancy!" Sakura blurted out angrily. The impatient tone of the demon inside Naruto ranked her nerves. This did not stop here however. A large knot of veins formed on her forehead when she received a scoff in return despite her very (to her estimation) worrying announcement.

"That should be the least of your worries," he replied a bit kinder now. Dropping the subject all together, he started moving them towards the bed.

"Anyways, we should sleep," he declared cackling gleefully.

Sakura's eyes widened. She grounded her leg to the ground as panic surged to the surface.

"W-where's Naruto?" she gasped while being dragged in his wake. After all, Kyuubi Naruto is a hundred fold stronger.

No response. He was busily pulling the sheets from her bed, positioning their bodies in the center and neatly tucking them in as he pulled the cover over their heads.

"Cozy, eh?" He winked. Before Sakura could let out a biting remark, he closed his eyes and loosened his hold on her.

Sakura made to pull away. She stopped when she noticed the fluttering of his lids open and the blue that once again shone from them.

Naturo looked nothing but aghast. He was slacked jaw as the realization of where they are and how tangled their limbs were hit him. His face was bright red.

"Gomen-neh, Sakura…"

She looked at him sternly. "I should kill you for this." Despite her attitude, there was no denying that she too resembled a tomato.

"Are you kicking me out?'

"I should," she replied in clipped tones.

"Okay," he acknowledged.

No one moved though. Every muscle in Sakura's body relaxed as she relished the familiar feel of his body. Naruto did not say another word. He snuggled closer, hugged Sakura closer and evened his breathing.

To hell with the consequences, they were both content. Who woulnd't to remain in this way?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were both already dressed and ready to go out of the Hyuuga mansion, out of the Hyuuga compound. Hinata would have been happily trotting long the training grounds with her teammates if not for Sasuke's insistence to face her father now and rub it in Hanabi's face that they didn't have anything to hide.

He has assured her that everything would be fine, that he would do all the talking and would only need her to sit back—keep an innocent expression on her face.

"But we didn't really do anything wrong, Sasuke…," she said softly. They were both standing in front of the room where her father receives his audience. Hinata knew that he father would be most likely staying in this chamber at this time of the day, which was why she had suggested to Sasuke for them to look here first. Secretly, she hoped that her father went to a trip to another village for the day.

Sasuke squeezed her hand and gave her a side-long glance. "Don't worry, Hinata." Confidence clothed his whole person, boosting her trust in herself to not stutter and make them both look guilty. More so, the comforting solidity of his hand in hers steadied Hinata's nerve, calming her racing heart.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded. A single rap on the door, one twist of the doorknob and they were inside of the room. Seeing her father facing them the moment they entered-- arms crossed like a forbidding God-- made Hinata sweat and feel clammy once again.

"Hyuuga-san," Sasuke greeted as he and Hinata bowed low. Formalities usually make her father a bit amenable and she thought t it was very wise of Sasuke not to straighten–up until after her father had bidden him to do so.

"Rise, Uchiha-san and please let go of my daughter's hand."

Gently, Sasuke slipped his hand from hers.

"My apologies, Hyuuga-san."

A dissatisfied grunt was her father's reply. "State your business, Uchiha-san."

"As you wish," Sasuke returned courteously. He made a small nod before continuing. "Your daughter transported us to the hot spring to avoid any violence that may have occurred between me and Neji-san."

"Because he saw you and Hinata naked, like Hanabi did?" her father asked pointedly.

Sasuke spread his arms out and gazed at her father in a steadfast fashion. "We were training, Hyuuga-san. Neji refused to listen when we were explaining this to him."

Granted that Hinata had not known her father well enough to say that he does not spit, she would have readily believed that her father would have spat right then. He was that… _spiffed_.

"What were you training for that it required Hinata to be naked?" The icy manner her father asked Sasuke this made Hinata flinch far more than what she already was doing. Sasuke, on the other hand, stood solidly against the harsh barrage of words her father had thrown at him.

"We were training not to be distracted by beautiful traps such as your daughter, Hyuuga-san."

Her father harrumphed. "I see that you are not very successful in you endeavor, Uchiha-san."

"Well," Sasuke inclined his head and shot her a brief lopsided smile before returning his gaze back to her father. "Your daughter is a bit hard to ignore, Hyuuga-san. It would seem that she had gotten some very good genes from her parents. An excellent ninja too."

Rumor has it that her father usually tips the favor towards the individual who knew how to sweet talk. Hinata had her doubts about this before, but seeing that smug little grin on her father's face now as a reaction to Sasuke's praises, she could not have become more convinced.

"The Hyuuga lineage is one of Konoha's finest," her father said as he nodded sagely. He rubbed his chin contemplatively, and then focused his attention to Hinata. "Were you able to defeat him in this training session, Hinata?"

Honesty was one of the virtues Hinata completely adhered with. Given in a situation that she and Sasuke actually sparred, Hinata was pretty sure she would lose. Having this in mind, Hinata began to shake her head 'no' in time with the negation she was about to tell her father.

"I—"

"She had me pinned down at some point, Hyuuga-san," Sasuke cut in smoothly, preventing her from going any further than her mono-syllabic explanation. "But, your daughter is very light and I saw it fit to reverse the situation and flip her on her back in order to pin her down."

"Indeed. She is being quite conscious of her appearance nowadays. Her attraction to the opposite sex is getting in the way of her ability to become physically fit…"

While her father droned on about her, Hinata fidgeted in place. The crimson shade her face adopted ever since Sasuke's comment on "beautiful traps" had not yet faded and she could honestly feel her face throbbing in time with her pulsing veins. As if this was not enough, Sasuke's hand found hers once again and clasped it firmly.

The circumstances that Hinata found herself in was, at best, befuddling. She didn't know what to make of Sasuke, didn't know the intention he had behind his actions. What's more was when her father paused to get his wind back for another long-winded narration, Sasuke suddenly asked, "Would it be alright to train with your daughter now and then, Hyuuga-san?"

Her father regarded Sasuke for the longest time, and to Hinata, it seemed like he suddenly lost his good humor due to Sasuke's request. Not waning to attract her father's attention (which might in turn result to her being the target of his sour disposition), Hinata directed her gaze to her and Sasuke's linked hands.

"I see no problem with that, Uchiha-san," Her father answered in a cool tone, "But if you had courtship in mind as well, I would have to say, no."

"Just training, Hyuuga-san," Sasuke returned.

Her father gave Sasuke a curt nod. "Good. Kindly take your hand off my daughter, Uchiha-san."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Notes: **Okay. Here is another remake of chapter. No time to talk. Be back soon.

**Disclaimer: **Not until I became adopted someone from the Naruto world, I do not own it.

**Chapter 20: When Sasuke is Obsessed**

Sasuke just happened to be hanging outside the Hyuuga household because the team won't be meeting today. He learned that Naruto and Sakura got themselves neck deep in shit. When he asked about it, Kakashi turned away and mumbled something under his breath. It sounded very much like, "How I can't I get some?"

It didn't take him long to connect the dots. When he did, a resolve formed on his head. If that dobe can get lucky, then by Kami, he is not going to be left behind.

This brings as back to his current plight. He is waiting outside of the Hyuuga compound as he is hoping to catch—literally—a certain girl with indigo-colored hair. Yes, he is dreaming quite big, but is nonetheless pursuing it.

It wouldn't hurt. Not by much anyway if Neji chances upon him sprinting Hinata way for an afternoon delight.

Sasuke's ears perked up when he heard footsteps nearing the gate.

"Hinata-sama!" called out a gruff voice, which Sasuke unmistakably identified as Neji-the-pest. "Are you going to day to the waterfall?"

Hinata mumbled her reply. She wasn't able to continue with her initial intention of leaving the confines of her home as Neji-the-pest's question acted as a blockade.

"I don't like you being in your skimpy bathing suit there alone!"

At this, Sasuke nearly rammed the iron clad gates down and snatch Hinata from her too uptight… too sterile family.

"it is not skimpy!" Incredulity colored Hinata's response.

"Your bikini hardly fills the palm of my hand!"

Sasuke distinctly heard Hinata gasp. Murderous intent filled the air, but he paid no heed to it. He was too busy gulping the water that constantly flooded the floor of his mouth at the vision of Hinata donning said skimpy bikini.

"N-neji! How—why—," spluttered Hinata.

"it blew to my face when you left it hanging out today," Neji interrupted defensively.

Sasuke snorted derisively while Hinata huffed.

"I'm going now, Niisan."

Neji-the-pest's exploasive breath reverberated inside the compound.

"I'm coming with you," he said matter-of-factly.

"I'll be wearing my bathing suit Niisan!" she protested.

Neji choked and sounded like he is in the height of utterly being flabbergasted. "I wont be watching you, Hinata-sama!" he exclaimed tightly.

Sasuke no longer heard Hinata's answering remark. Instead the fate creaking open told him that his prey is going to continue with her little excursion with or without Neji.

He was trying to plan for methods on how to get rid of Neji-the-pest when Hinata spoke again.

"Niisan, o-onegai, I will be fine. I would appreciate it if you respect my wishes." In plain sight, Sasuke watched Hinata bow deeply to her cousin, amazed at how her softly uttered words reverberated so much strength.

The curling of Neji's lips showed much of his displeasure. It would seem that he had further arguments up his sleeve, but his nest words proved otherwise.

"Please come home as soon as you can. Hinata-sama."

It Sasuke didn't mind looking like an idiot or a clown he would have jumped into the air and clicked his heels together. The way that he was raised thankfully prevented him from doing such Mary-Poppin-like-stunt, appropriate though it might be for the situation.

Sasuke breathed in deeply when Hinata passed underneath the tree he was hiding in. Indeed, when he had mentioned that he was hanging outside the Hyuuga compound, he was truly hanging around. He couldn't risk easily being seen on the street after all.

Ah her nice clean smell, He was inhaled deeply again. Her scent lingered and he wallowed in it. It's as if she never left.

"S-sasuke-san?"

Fir the first time since he had learned to work, Sasuke lost his balance… and nearly, nearly fell off the tree. Even Hinata was poised to catch him, something that he would have lived with if it did happen.

Regaining the bits of dignity he that has left, he scrambled back up to the branch he was sitting on before. Secure now in his position, he cleared his throat.

"Ohayo."

Hinata's brows creased ever so slightly. She stared at him for another second and then moved on her way.

He didn't know what to make of her reaction. Nonetheless, he was thankful that she didn't prolong—now to be called as—his most embarrassing moment.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and leapt from tree to tree following the direction she was going. Hinata kept track of his presence. She never failed to glance up, to check on his location or marked to check is he was still around. Her face remained blank at the times that he allowed her to catch sight of him. This should not have bothered him as he is naturally stoic himseld, still Sasuke willed for her to show some sort of reaction.

At some point, the howle thing about him trailing after Hinata got a little weird. Not in the sense of someone else watching them with a popcorn in hand, but rather because they were simply walking around in circles. They were coming back to the same place as before.

Losing the nonexistent patience that he has, Sasuke jumped in front of Hinata, arms crossed on his chest.

"Do you want me to get lost?" He asked bluntly.

She gasped, taken aback by his actions. Her eyes flickered to his, but they quickly were averted away. She mutely lifted a fisted hand, seeming as though to place it against her lips. She dropped it, however, huffed and side-stepped him. She was to say the least troubled.

He didn't know what it was that confused her. It he had an idea of what is was—insensitive cod that he is—he would have brought it up, driven a nail through it just so that he can clean the air.

"Not answering me is not going to make me disappear you know!" He called out shen Hinata decided to ignore him and proceeded to resume her trek to her destination.

"Naruto's never going to be where you're going," Sasuke tried again.

The barely contained "eep" that escaped Hinata's lips told him that he got to her. She swiveled around to face him again, eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I-I don't always follow Naruto-kun around," she said spiffed.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow tauntingly. "Could have fooled me."

The color red would have envied Hinata when she flamed up in embarrassment. Being both angry and flustered made her look so endearing that Sasuke found himself getting pulled towards her.

"S-sa—"

The only thing that stopped him from colliding into her and pressing himself against her is the wall that she created with her hands. Said appendages rested firmly on his chest and Hinata strained with the effort of keeping where he was at.

Her breathing came in short and quick—something that he enjoyed guiltily. Mentally sla[pping himself, Sasuke reigned in his hormones and stepped a millimeter back.

"I want to got with you," he said gruffly.

Hinata blinked at him a few times as though digesting the meaning of his words. When they did, steam blew out of her ears with much force, her color increasing intensely.

"You c-cant!"

"Hinata," Sasuke said, his voice pained. "Can you please even out your breathing?"

"Eh?" Hinata replied in a strangled voice.

He sighed. Lowering his head til he came nose to nose with her, he said "You're making me…"

Hinata instantly back-pedaled several yards way from him.

"I need to go!" She yelled and sped out of sight.

Sasuke silently cursed the space that came between them and exercised extreme patience in not using his katon to burn the offending distance.

"Wait for me, Hinata."


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Notes: **Just to show just how dedicated I am in staying true to my word of not staying too long underground, I am back here again, yet with another sequel of "Ridding Me of you". I can't seem to focus on my other stories out there, but definitely once I get this one out of my system, they would be given the attention that they are due.

**Disclaimer: **Never had once been the owner of Naruto.

**Chapter 21: A Day of Doom **

Hinata ran like the devil was on her tail. Well, somehow though it was true. Uchiha Sasuke can be compared to the devil. A pair of horns, and a large swishing tail are the only things that he seem to lack.

He taunted her, he chased her like he was the dog and she was his chew toy. He tempted her into committing the sin of adultery (never mind the fact that the person she will sin against at if not married to her yet). He coaxed her to do the same wanton acts he was doing to her. His face, his voice, they lured her to fall into his arms.

No one but the devil can make her think twice about wanting anyone other than Naruto. No one but the devil can place himself inside her head and join the image of Naruto there.

Hinata stopped, huffing and puffing from her sprint, her body resting against a tree. It was hot, but she didn't want to take off her jacket. Just the thought of Sasuke catching up to her, with her wearing only her bathing suit, she knew it spelled disaster.

Not only for him, but also for her.

She suspected that with the little war going on inside her—wanting and not wanting Sasuke—the positive side will win at anytime he comes too near barely clothed body.

"You are flushed and breathing hard again, Hinata."

The sound of a clucking tongue and the calmly delivered words made her jump a foot in the air. Sasuke appeared on her left and rested on that side of the tree.

"O-onegai…" she gasped, looking up at him. "I need to do something private."

Sasuke closed his eyes and groaned as he combed his fingers through his hair. When his eyes locked into hers again, there was an animalistic glint in them.

"Don't do that again, Hinata."

Bewilderment hung above her head for mere seconds before realization came crashing in. Her plea and the way that she did it was provocative to him and he seems to be barely containing himself.

Hinata made a move to escape but Sasuke suddenly reached out and snatched her elbow.

"Let's make a deal," he said, pointer finger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let me stay with you for an hour and then I will leave you alone for the rest of the day."

"I will be training Sasuke-san," she hedged.

"All the better," Sasuke replied lightly.

"Not in the usual manner." Hinata didn't know how to explain to him that this particular training she needed to be alone because of the lack of clothing she would be donning.

"That is fine."

She squirmed. "It might not be healthy for the two of us."

"We would be arguing here all day," Sasuke sighed, his hand still gripping her elbow.

Hinata forfeited. She raised one trembling finger up and said, "I have one condition."

A hurrumph promptly came out of Sasuke. He looked at her as though wanting to argue, but didn't say anything.

Taking this as her clue, Hinata quickly blurted out, "Please don't go near me."

So Sasuke was not keeping the end of his bargain. Hinata kept reminding him of it and he only kept relying back with a "Hn." She could only do so much not to smash it in his face. But that would mean going close to him too.

Gnashing her teeth relieved her some of her anger. Unfortunately, there's plenty of it left still. Yes, she knows they already are sparring enough to take care of her frustration. However, the tension just keeps on building up. One more arm lock, flattening her on her stomach, pinning her on her back and she's going to lose it.

Hinata's heart accelerated when she saw Sasuke's familiar stance. This one she particularly hated as his next move she couldn't seem to out-maneuver and she always end up being stuck like a fly in a Uchiha-web.

Where is the chink in his attack?

She rose in the air, thinking of another way to set Sasuke up. When Sasuke followed her ascent, she dove down as if to meet him and deliver a frontal attack. She summoned water spikes to join her and distract him from the column of water she was gathering below (which she sincerely hoped would blow Sasuke a couple of miles away from her).

This jutsu is something she found very hard to control though. The last time she did it, a fine spray of water came out. But this is her last chance. Her chakra reserves are running low, which should not have been the case if Sasuke kept his word of staying only an hour.

A foot apart, Hinata redirected her chakra and lost the water spikes. She placed all of her efforts in creating her pillar of water. It rose, three, four, five feet in the air. She was about to cry with exultation as there seems to be not stopping her jutsu now.

It would hit Sasuke!

But… it crashed.

And she was still heading towards Sasuke. Quick thinking made her lash her foot out as a makeshift weapon. Unbelievably, Sasuke stretched out his arms wide open as it to welcome her strike. Hinata's conscience screamed at her not to execute and she obeyed instantaneously.

When they slammed into each other, her face met his chest and his arms went around her waist. Very convenient. It was if Sasuke planned everything out.

They were free falling just for a couple of seconds before they reached the around.

"Oomph!"

Sasuke's head bounced off the earth while she was safely cushioned by his body. Their descent and landing was dizzying enough that it took her awhile to get her bearings. As her brained started functioning again, Hinata lifted her torso off Sasuke to survey their damage.

She was unharmed, just a few bruises here and there. Sasuke on the other hand, well, he was lying quit still.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked tentatively, one hand reaching out to check on the pulse of his neck.

He didn't respond. Frowning, she patted his pale face (is it her or was he starting to turn blue?). Again, nothing. She started to panic.

"Sasuke-san!" She shouted. Her heart began to horribly thump against her ear as her blood rushed through her veins.

Kami-sama. Kami-sama. Kami-sama. Kami-sama. Kami-sama. Kami-sama. Kami-sama. Kami-sama.

"S-sasuke-san!" Her voice came out shrill and tight. She could hardly find the strength to breathe as Sasuke continued to lie still.

There was a pulse, albeit a weak one. He was only unconscious. Hinata is desperately convincing herself that any moment now he is going to wake-up. Or at least start inhaling and exhaling again like any live human being does.

Eyes widening, Hinata's panic increased ten-fold. It was as if a sadistic gong-player played his instrument right next to her ear when the truth dawned on her: A non-breathing Sasuke equals to a cold blue corpse.

Mouth agape, Hinata couldn't wrap her head around the impossibility. This is wrong. Sasuke couldn't have been hurt this much. There is no way that he would die just like that.

Particularly not because of her!!!

Hearing her own thoughts, Hinata kicked herself into action. She took Sasuke by the shoulder and pulled him towards her. After many adjustments, his body finally lay cradled against her arms and chest. Her right hand hovered above his heart. From it, she dispelled healing chakra.

Whatever vestiges of energy she still has left hopefully would be enough to revive him.

Sakura gloomily walked out her room. Likewise gloomily exited out of her home. She didn't know why Naruto suddenly grew a brain and realized the good sense of leaving her room. They would have been better off if they got caught.

Maybe.

Sakura heaved a heavy breath. Her eyes scoured the streets, all senses extending to determine if there is still that certain blond she—

"Sakura, where are you going?"

She slowly cranked her head to look over her back, towards the awaiting form of her mother, the summoner.

"I'll be training with my team," she said and then painfully contorted her face into an innocent smile. When her mom paused thoughtfully (maybe to assess whether to implode or to go after her through and/or Naruto's throat), escaping and taking flight to the rooftop crossed her mind.

This she would have been able to perfectly execute if not for this ominous feeling coming in front of her. Sakura whipped her head forward and readied herself for an attack, only to see her father gliding to her direction, legs barely moving, feet barely touching the ground. Yes, if you are thinking "like a ghost", then that would have been a very apt description.

"Training again with Naruto today, huh?" he asked when he came face-to-face with her.

Sakura pressed her lips together, the beginnings of annoyance stirring up inside her.

"I will be training with the whole team—Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Naruto," She paraphrased in a hard voice.

Her mother clucked her tongue. She closed the distance between and placed both hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"There is something that you need to know about that Uzumaki boy, Sakura," She bowed her head for a dramatic effect, lifted it and stared deeply into her eyes.

"The Uzumaki boy seems to have taken a liking to you and you—"

Sakura's father coughed loudly. "Don't go putting ideas in her head, honey." He placed a hand on top of her head and continued, "Boys who like girls, they…" he coughed again before resuming. The trail of his thoughts wasn't hard to follow and Sakura, never being the one slow to catch up, grew redder by the second.

"They like being close to girls—ah, touch them…"

"He might try kissing you," her mother contributed.

"Or get you to come alone in a secluded place with him," her father hastily added. "He might do things to you!"

Having heard enough, Sakura covered her ears and screamed, "STOP!" She glared at both her parents and pushed her way out of the crowded corner they enclosed her in.

"I don't think it would be necessary for you to give me this lecture," she announced, putting it as nicely as she could.

"Oh, my God," her mother exclaimed, eyes round. Likewise, her father looked aghast, jaws hanging in disbelief.

"What do you mean, you don't need it?" her father thundered.

"Are you doing him?" her mother asked shrilly.

"When has this started?"

"Where you forced to do it with him?"

"Do you think we can use your sensei as witness?"

"I should have him castrated!"

"We shall convince the Hokage to marry him off to a different girl!"

Her parents suddenly reared back, as if both struck by an idea too hard to ignore. Sakura could only think of the worst.

"You are a genius, honey!" Sakura's father jubilantly rejoiced.

Joining forces with her mother, they both turned to her and declared, "We shall marry you off!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**The P.S.**

I have not written on this fic for so long that I took a while to revisit some of the chapters. Hehehe. I personally couldn't believe some of the contents that I have written here.

Ahem. With that being said, I think I need to revise it and get some of the too kinky things out.

Let me know what you think.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Notes:**

I was supposed to create a narration of what happened to the unfortunate incident that happened between Sasuke and Hinata, but due to lack of new material and demands from you know where, that will kind of come later.

**Disclaimer:**

The only thing that I can presently claim as my own is the instant cappuccino that I am drinking.

No need to rub it in.

**Chapter 22: Chasing What is Mine – Part 1**

**By boyarina**

His ears are still ringing from her screams. She ranted, called him names, made growling-un-Hinata like noises (that he never could have imagined can come from her) as if there was no tomorrow. To think that this kind of treatment was bestowed to him when the only wrong thing that he did was to "come out of his faint" and inform her that mouth to mouth resuscitation is required in order to revive a non-breathing victim.

"Unfeeling, jackass, bastard, jerk, unbelievable…"

The words that spilled from her mouth ran through Sasuke's head. He wondered if she meant any of them. Maybe not so much. She did stay with him after he "woke up" and was still "too weak" to get up. She even went as far as making sure he got safely back to his bedroom.

Before noisily stomping her exit.

Sasuke huffed and pocketed his hands. The black cloud of animosity that formed above his head since Hinata left darkened the path that he walked on and forwarned anyone who even so much as think of coming near him.

He would have wanted to have some time alone today—to you know, lurk around, maybe hide in one of the corners of Hinata's room just so that she would be forced to talk to him ( he just knew that she would be avoiding him). Unfortunately, training of team Kakashi resumes today.

Being a good ninja, a supportive teammate, and all that crap, he decided to make an appearance. Apart from all these, there is also the pressing matter of him getting the pertinent details from Naruto about the night he spent with Sakura.

When he got to the meeting place, Sasuke wasn't sure if he arrived in the correct place and in the same era. For there was (hell must have frozen over), Kakashi talking to Sakura, while Naruto (yes, you may question the credibility of this as he was having a hard time believing it as well) was taking a serene nap under a tree, curled up and strangely donning only a pair of boxers.

He didn't come any closer. There is something a foot here and if they are planning something, there would be no way in hell that he would be the butt end of it.

Eyes squinted, Sasuke assessed each teammate to see which one would pull a trick first. He went rigid when Kakashi inclined his head towards him and smiled.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!"

Instantaneously, prickling heat rose from his collar all the way to the roots of his hair. Sasuke didn't know which one was worse, the fact that Kakashi's boom-box like voice blared to the entire village the teasing his sensei gave him or the fact that he was flat out blushing.

Like a school girl, mind you. Was his infatuation getting this unhealthy?

After a sharp intake of breath, Sasuke opened his mouth to let out a stinging remark, but never got around to saying it.

"Why are you just standing there, Hinata-chan? Join us." Kakashi gestured "come on over" and winked at him.

Of all the perverted things!

Sasuke growled, throwing out the idea of a biting comment and balling his fists, ready to pummel their teacher to the ground. He lunged forward and would have taken off if not for the vision that came from the corner of his eyes.

"Did you bring it, Hinata-chan?" Kakashi asked.

The general area around Sasuke's neck and face got hotter when Hinata gave him a passing glance. She too was pink, but nothing near the state that he was.

"Please do not let my father know that I have given this," she said, quickly moving forward.

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively in the air. "I know. I know."

From where he was, Sasuke saw Hinata pull out a lock of hair braided together with a read ribbon. She held it out for Kakashi to take but he merely looked at it.

"Please hono—" Hinata started to say, however Kakashi wildly signaled for her to stop.

"Oh, please, Hinata-chan. not to me," Kakashi said and pointed to him. "Sasuke is the one going to take it."

Like gasoline to an open flame, Hinata's face immediately burned brightly with these words.

"B-but sensei, the pledge can be given to teachers with no malice. Shinobi to shinobi, it's…" Hinata glanced at him again as she trailed off. The teeth biting into her lip told him how agitated she was with her thoughts.

"What is he making you do?" Sasuke asked in a no non-sense voice.

"Hinata-chan, think of it as a promise that you may give to a teammate, or a friend." Kakashi cut in. "Besides, no one else will know. Just us. If there is a time that will come up and there's a need for you to fulfill your pledge, then it's all worth it, right?"

Hinata clamped her lips together, her indecision hanging in the air.

"Don't do it, if you don't want to, "Sasuke suggested in a flat tone.

The air that heaved out of her lips gave him an indication that she already made a resolve. Her eyes became purposeful as she looked back at him. Then, she strode to where he was and held out the lock of hair, head bowed and words spilling quickly out of her mouth.

"Please honor my life as I lay it down for you. Promise to cherish my memories as my powers leave my body and move into yours."

Sasuke was stunned as the meaning of her words sunk in. Astonishment left him paralyzed that Hinata had to tuck into his palm what it is that she offered him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he thundered.

"It's an insurance of sorts," Hinata explained quietly.

"Isn't that why you have genes that you can pass on?!" He said angrily.

Hinata simply shrugged. "I-I may not be able to…"

Sasuke's jaw dropped in disbelief. "What in the world made you think—"

"Enough!" Kakashi hollered. "It's done, Sasuke, leave her be. Hinata-chan, thank you for your contribution. You can go. I'll handle Sasuke."

Seeing her chance to escape, Hinata quickly nodded and took off.

Sasuke scowled at her leaving figure and faced his teacher.

"What are you planning now?" he demanded.

Kakashi smiled at him mischievously and answered. "You'll see."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura made a hard and fast deal with her parent in order for them to temporarily ditch the idea of marrying her off to someone else. She told them that once she proved that she and Naruto are not attracted to each other, there would be no marriage contract whatsoever. He parents agreed but wanted to see immediate results.

This is the reason why Sakura rushed to her sensei's place, pounded on the door and dragged Kakashi to their meeting place so he can come up with a solution.

Kakashi didn't disappoint. At first she thought he would not deliver when he temporarily left her in order to get his "solution", and came back with Naruto in his trail.

She was about to scream at her teacher to tell him that bringing Naruto in would not – NOT – NOT – help at all when he tossed something to her.

"Blow on it, Sakura!" Kakashi yelled. "Now!"

What she caught was a whistle. She immediately complied with Kakashi's order without thinking – relying heavily on the fact that maybe this is Kakashi's best answer to her dilemma.

The next thing that happened was too strange for words. Naruto suddenly stopped chasing Kakashi, dropped on all fours and started… purring. He scratched at his clothes until it all tore off. The boxers he was wearing would have been destroyed too if Kakashi head not come over to scratch him behind the ears.

"There now, Naruto-neko, not too naked," Kakashi coaxed sweetly. Naruto meowed in response.

Speechless, Sakura stared unblinkingly at the scene before her.

"You see, Sakura," Kakashi explained. "If you let your parents see that at the times that Naruto turns like this, it is your responsibility to take care of him. In his human form, he repays the kindness with friendship."

"How would that help with my problem?!"

"Well since he is not always human, you can make them understand that two can't possibly stay together, right? Secondly, get a girl cat that he'll surely be attracted too and you can show your parents that."

Sakura mulled over the idea. When Naruto walked over to her and rubbed himself against her legs, she absent-mindedly patted his head.

"That'll work," she murmured. Naruto moved off again, this time to curl under a tree.

"How can he go back to himself?" Sakura asked. She looked up to her teacher when he didn't answer immediately. Apparently, his attention was diverted by the arrival of Sasuke and Hinata.

Sakura let Kakashi off the hook when the new arrivals presence demanded much of his person. She drifted off to Naruto's side to pet him some more. She would have wanted to stay there for the rest of the day, brushing her hand on Naruto's hair and back.

Unfortunately, after Kakashi dealt with Sasuke and Hinata, he went to her side. He pulled her up to her feet, snatched the whistle from her hand and blew on it.

Naruto groggily sat-up. Sakura watched as he took in his state of undress, eyes widening as realization dawned in.

"Where are my clothes?!" He exclaimed.

Kakashi ignored him as he clapped his hands together.

"Team!" their teacher boomed out. "We are going to play a game today. In this game, we will learn how to plan, and stay focused when something that we hold dear is taken away from us. This is a retrieval mission. By the end of the day, if you failed to obtain your precious item, the holder will do whatever he/she pleases to do with it."

Kakashi eyed each of other and said, "Fan out. I will give you an item from your teammate, which you would have to hold on to as they try to get it back. Once you have it, announce what it is. Nothing like desperation that would give each one of you motivation to have it again."

Sakura felt edgy about this exercise. Sasuke and Naruto appeared this way as well, but are now starting to do as Kakashi instructed. About 100m from each other, they stopped. Kakashi nodded and went to each one of them to hand out a box, containing their teammates' belonging.

"Announce yours Naruto!" Kakashi-sensei ordered.

"I'm still shirtless and pantless!" Naruto complained.

"Get dressed later!" Sakura yelled back, eagerly wanting to know what he has.

Naruto's grumbling echoed in the clearing. "I have a lock of hair!"

Sasuke did a double take. "How did you get that?!"

"Sasuke!" Kakashi warned. "Announce yours, Sakura!"

"A whistle!" She said, jumping a little. Yes, she was a little relieved that Naruto don't have her precious thing, but still is pretty much nervous as she didn't know what Kakashi took from her.

Naruto, on the other hand, looked panic-stricken as he patted every inch of his pocket-less body. He gasped audibly. "You have my whistle?!"

"Everyone! Please! You will have the time to retrieve your things in a little while," Kakashi huffed. "Announce yours, Sasuke!"

"It's a photo of—"

Sakura screamed. "Don't say it!" The moment she heard the word "photo", the memory of her secret trip to take a picture of Naruto in his trunk flashed right before her eyes.

"Don't you dare say it! And give that back!" She said threateningly (if not a bit hysterically).

Kakashi lifted his head up in the heavens.

"Okay. I see everyone's hopped up in getting their own things back. I think we can get started." He took a deep breath and said, "Ikku."

**The P.S.**

The sequel to this might take a little while to create… still trying to connect the dots of how these events would lead to the final conclusion of the story… By any chance, have you seen my slacker of a muse?

Ideas anyone?

Also, a little favor, for those who can speak Spanish, can you guys write your reviews in this language? I am trying to learn it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Notes:**

You wont' find an explanation of the previous chapter in this one. I have it all done in chapter 24, however, so no fear.

Can someone please tell me where my muse is!!!

Ahem. On to the story…

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 23: Chasing What is Mine – Part 2**

Naruto took off with everyone else the second Kakashi fired the signal to start. He placed distance between him and his two teammates, but still kept them in his sights before pursuing his Sakura.

"You don't know what that whistle is for Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out.

"I think I have an idea, Naruto-neko!" Sakura shouted back.

Naruto tripped on his own two feet and scrambled to regain his balance.

"I am not a cat!" he retorted.

"Don't worry about it," Sakura yelled in a reassuring voice. "It's actually quite cute! Useful too!"

Question marks popped right out of Naruto's head before he became suspicious at Sakura's confusing statement.

"What are you doing to do, Sakura-chan?" He asked worriedly.

"Nan de mo nai!"

Naruto doubts doubled despite the conviction of Sakura's answer. There's a little too much "Don't worry" in it that made him fidget even more and made him quicken his pace.

"Quit being an eyesore!" Sasuke snarled, suddenly appearing from above him. Naruto dodged several lethal looking banana leaves the teme chucked at him.

"What did I do now?!" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Get dressed moron!" Sasuke snapped.

"What do you care?!" Naruto fired back, frowning immediately when his ears caught the female voice that joined his retort. His head swiveled at the moving figure of Sakura. Since she was turned towards him and Sasuke, he saw quite clearly her appalled expression. It's as though she wanted to double back and retract his words.

"Uh…" The words fumbled inside Sakura's mouth, "Uh… I…" Naruto watched her gesturing in the air wildly and this made her blunder even the more obvious.

"If you want him so much to be naked, keep him in your bedroom, "Sasuke sarcastically intoned. "I really don't understand why you still need this ph-"

"Aargh! Zip it! Zip it!" Hysteria made Sakura's voice high pitched. She suddenly dropped next to a tree with a massive truck. To Naruto's amazement, her hand swiped cleanly across the tree's width and it went down like timber.

"Sugoi, Sakura-chan!" He crowed.

"I am not done yet!" She declared and the tree started to lift up. From his vantage point, Naruto got a view of Sakura at the end of the no less than fifteen-foot of lumber, appearing like an ant with a huge morsel on its head.

"Shine, Sasuke-kun! Shine!"

Naruto's eyes widened when Sakura's weapon came bearing down on him. He realized just now that with Sasuke just a couple of feet behind him, this is exactly where Sakura would aim.

"Run for your lives!" Naruto hollered. "Get away from Sasuke! He is the target!"

"Oi! Give me back my item first!" Sasuke demanded.

"Are you kidding me? I don't know what voodoo you are working on but this lock of hair is going to be given back to its owner." Naruto gave the teme a haughty and, at the same time, reprimanding look to which Sasuke responded with an angry glare. The only thing that broke their eye contact was the tree that Sakura tried to flatten Sasuke with but once again failed.

"You stay right where you are Sasuke-kun so I can smack you good!"

"Help me get Hinata's hair back and I'll give you back this picture!" Sasuke bartered.

"So this is Hinata's hair!" Naruto said announcing his discovery without paying heed to Sasuke's attempt to bargain with Sakura in order to solicit her help. He felt confident that she would not take it.

"Ok! No tricks!" Sakura unexpectedly agreed, much to Naruto's disbelieving ears.

"Stop him from getting anywhere near Hinata!"

"Then give me back my photo!"

"Yogatta!"

"Hey," Naruto belted out, flailing his arms in the hopes that this would break the verbal agreement that just happened. "This is unfair!"

"Gomen ne, Naruto!"

"Get the dobe!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke would not, would not, WOULD NOT, have Naruto within five mile radius of Hinata. The dobe his bare-chested, pantless and when Hinata sees him, she'd either oogle, salivate or faint right into his arms. If this despicable moment happens, he could not guarantee that there won't be spilling of Naruto's blood.

Because there would be.

Lots of it.

"Don't let him out of the forest! He should not even reach the outskirst of town!" Sasuke boomed, wanting to reassure himself that Sakura really and clearly understood this.

"For the last time, I know!" Sakura answered, exasperated. "You don't need to repeat it four million times!"

"Well, we have not caught him yet, have we?" Sasuke snapped.

"Follow my plan then!" Sakura shot back. The irritated tone of her voice grated on his nerves that Sasuke could only so much not to break his molars grinding his teeth together.

"I don't know why you don't want to do it!" Sakura said. "It's genius, I tell you!" She added haughtily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes the same time he heard Naruto scoff.

"The ramen booby trap is not going to work this time!" The dobe announced confidently.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Naruto. "It nearly worked the first time, didn't it?"

Sasuke threw his hands up. "How the hell is it going to work this time, I honestly don't know."

"Quit your muttering and get the fire started!" Sakura demanded. "This ramen ought to be hot and scrumptious!

Sasuke's eye twitched. He wished right then to have something that can make Sakura disappear and likewise cork Naruto's mouth to stifle his guffaws.

"Snork!" Naruto slapped his knee in hilarity before waiving goodbye. "Good luck teme!"

Still being her bossy self, Sakura exclaimed to him as if he was her henchman, "Quick! He is getting away!"

Sasuke crossed his arms and looked at Sakura defiantly. "First of all, I am not your dog. Second of all, if we are going with your moronic plan we have to make it effective."

"It's not moronic and you just don't have a plan." Sakura pointed out.

Convincing himself that Sakura's presence is actually valuable in order to easily capture Naruto, Sasuke tuned out all thoughts of burning her to a crisp. He ran a hand over his face and took a deep cleansing "I-am-calm-as-the-deep-waters-of-the-sea" breath.

"We are going to lure Naruto with the two things he can't resist the most."

Sakura held one finger up. "We have ramen. What's the other one?"

Lips quirked to one side, Sasuke asked, "Who do you think?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto felt that Sasuke is chasing him to a corner. The teme covered every direction that he tried to veer to so he would not end up on the path that Sasuke wanted him to be on.

Unfortunately, Naruto is not having much success. There are either bombs, bowels of ramen or Sakura lying in wait for him whenever he changes off course.

His stomach grumbled. The smell of ramen is just about everywhere. It is confusing him, making him forget what his strategy was.

"Katon!"

Naruto somersaulted in the air and then kicked off the tree that suddenly came to his view. Sasuke sent off one of his fireballs again and Naruto dodged it before attempting to soar upwards only to meet an army of kunais bearing down on him.

"Kuso!" Naruto fled from them, sprinting to a clearing he caught sight of.

Only to realize that this was a very, very bad move.

"Your turn, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

The scent of ramen here is stronger. Naruto had not seen Sakura yet, but he prepared himself to one of her debilitating attacks. He was posed to defend, trying to sense her presence.

"Naruto."

He snapped his head to face the direction he heard Sakura's voice and he immediately wished he hadn't. He went completely still, mouth opening at the kunoichi before him.

Her body glistening from the droplets of water that clung on her skin, Sakura stood there invitingly. Naruto couldn't help but rove his eyes to her less than appropriate attire, not even noticing the ramen that she held as a weapon on her hand.

Primal instinct, hormones, and adrenaline taking over, Naruto declared, "Mine!"

And charged.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura panicked and lost all common sense when Naruto came after her like a ranging bull. She threw the bowl of ramen she was holding in the air and would have bolted if Naruto has not locked his arms around her waist. He pressed her body against him and he sprinted to kami-knows-where.

Escape should have been first and foremost in her mind. The idea though just won't stick. Images of a boxer wearing Naruto, rose-petal strewn bed and the combination of both are karate-kicking all other thoughts out that Sakura found herself having difficulty concentrating on her purpose.

"Can you not wear something like this in public?"

Sakura turned her nose up at the sour tone of Naruto's voice.

"You're just catty because we nearly caught you!"

Naruto did a double take, but then this reaction suddenly transformed into gleeful wonder.

"You still have MY whistle. Hand it over! I caught you!"

Naruto turned her from side to side, lifted her up and down, searching.

"You are making me dizzy!" She cried, holding on his neck tightly.

"Where is it?!" Naruto zeroed his eyes on hers. "If you don't…"

"If I don't…?" Sakura taunted. With Naruto's arms cradling her like a bay, she took the liberty of crossing her arms. Her whole appearance dared him to complete his sentence.

Naruto's face scrunched up. "I haven't thought that far ahead yet." Brows knotted together, he scowled down at her. "Give it up!"

"Yada!" she replied stubbornly. The narrowing of his blue yes gave her a hint of his rising ire.

"It can't be helped. We would have to do this the hard way," he said grimly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. His threat did not impress her.

"What are you going to do?" She asked coolly.

"Don't be so confident," Naruto warned, his face darkening, with what appeared to be an evil intent.

Sakura though remained flippant. Worrying over this seemed to her the most ridiculous thing. She gave Naruto a shrug, face showing an open expression of curiosity.

"Ok," she said simply.

Naruto smiled, slowly, methodically. "How do you feel about body cavity search, Sakura-chan?"

**The P.S.**

There is still something here that I need to add... will be doing revisions in the future… next chapter will provide explanation to Part 1 of "Chasing What is Mine"

Te gusta?

Devuelvere a trabajar! (is this right?)


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Notes:** Okay. So here is the chapter that somehow explains some of the weird things that I wrote in the last two chapters. I hope it does clear everything out, otherwise… Well, I honestly don't know what the otherwise would be. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

--Imaginary kisses and cookies flying around—

**Disclaimer: N**aruto no es mio.

**Chapter 24: Kakashi's Eurekas**

The silver haired jounin cleaned the crevices of his teeth with the marvel that is the toothpick. This particular meal was a celebration in recognition of his unparalleled researching skills and flawless ability to plan things out so they go according his way.

That Godaime.

Kakashi rubbed the knuckles of his hand against the tip of his nose smugly. And she thought that whistle would be completely useless.

You see, Naturo's whistle was intended to repress Naruto if ever Kyuubi takes over his consciousness and body by turning the gaki into a harmless kitten (something that the Sandaime had created for precautionary measures, since he was the one who practically took Naruto under his wing). So far though, none of that is happening and Naruto is not even showing signs of having Kyuubi's level of chakra.

Therefore, quite a useless whistle.

What they didn't know is it can be used to repress the teenager's hormones—raging as they are. How Naruto lured Sakura to sleep with him was unthinkable. It can only be explained by the fact that the Naruto's hormones were so strong that Sakura just got trapped in their net.

Kakashi believes that the sexual connection between these two would destroy them both. The insurmountable amount of objection that they would encounter, the possibility of Sakura being shunned if she turns up pregnant, the possibility of Naruto getting even more ostracized by the village—the list goes on and on, and the end result would always be ugly.

Kakashi would not have thought that the whistle would be a very effective solution to keep Naruto and Sakura from meeting their ultimate doom by at least making them stop feeling each other up whenever they are five feet or less apart. Had Sakura not presented him with her dilemma –to temporarily switch off Naruto's infatuation. Kakashi wasn't perfectly sure that it will work when the idea came to him. Despite this, he carelessly broke in Naruto's apartment turned the whole place upside down in his search of the whistle and then waited for Naruto to return from his morning "self-training" (which includes going out for ramen, if he had okane and running laps around town with Lee).

Oh, did he forget to mention that he redecorated Naruto's apartment?

He has pictures of his team, three different copies of each of them with him (in case anyone of them go missing). He took Sakura's and duplicated them over and over again, then hung them in every corner of Naruto's place.

When Naruto arrived and entered his apartment, Kakashi saw him freeze, drool starting to drip in the corner of his lips. Like in a trance, he went to each picture, touching them, his eyes showing the desire to get to the real one.

Before Naruto can sprint off to where Sakura was, Kakashi blew on the whistle.

In an instant, Naruto fell into a crouch, tore all of his clothes, mewling and started licking his hands (paws?). Kakashi pulled out one of the picture from the wall and paraded it in front of Naruto's eyes. It garnered a glance, yes, but then was completely ignored. The blond circled him, prodding him with his forehead (nuzzle?).

"You want something kitty?" The jounin cooed, but was pushing Naruto away from him, What male in his right mind would want another naked male near him?

With one exception: where a female is between these two male (naked or not) bodies.

Tired of Naruto nuzzling him, Kakashi shoved hard and the #1 loud ninja skidded (thankfully) three feet from his side. With quick reflexes, Kakashi took out the female cat he has inside his vest and set it free.

It moved coquettishly as though teasing, purring mewling and flicking its tail. Naruto-neko immediately became besotted. He slowly prowled towards the she-cat (otherwise known as Mei-mei, something that Kakashi himself came up with), sniffed at the new comer and started to lick-er, clean, CLEAN, her.

Triumphantly, Kakashi dusted his hands off and once again, blew on the whistle. When Naruto came to, he looked horrified, mouth filled with fur ball as he pieced everything together.

"You!"

The rest was history. Naruto chased him. The whistle came to Sakura's possession. \

Mission Accomplished.

This feat was easier than the one Kakashi went through when he was trying to figure out what he should get from Sasuke that can be considered as the Uchiha's precious item.

The boy only has the most basic needs – underwear, everyday clothes, weekly stock of food, beddings, sparse household furniture with nary a personalized stamp in it.

Kakashi experimented once if Sasuke considers at least his underwear important. Boy, was he wrong. When he kidnapped said piece of clothing, Sasuke did not even question its whereabouts. When Kakashi stuck it up like a flag on top of a pole he carried with him, Sasuke merely gave him a non-plussed expression and commented (in a very loud voice):

"You like my briefs that much sensei?"

That taught him a very valuable lesson indeed.

Kakashi had no choice but to include Hinata in his plans. He thought of getting her panties but he'd rather not have an image of pedophiliac. Perverted, yes. But a pedophiliac? Not going to happen.

So, he had decided to snoop around and get some juicy details regarding the Hyuuga's love life. He wanted to know what a Hyuuga will give to someone that they possibly have an affection for. Yes, he might be over-estimating Sasuke's worth to Hinata, but nonetheless, it would be worth a try.

The first person he popped his question to was Hyuuga Hyashi. Kakashi didn't honestly expect to experience complications doing this as the question is fairly easy to understand and relatively simple to answer. The way Hyuuga Hyashi interpreted it though made it a complex, double-meaning, gay-ship ladened inquiry that Kakashi had to battle with the need to smash Hyashi's face in to make his nose look like a fresh tuna onigiri filling.

"What would I like to receive from someone I want and give to someone I cherish? Something that is considered of worth to the Hyuuga clan? Well, I hope you are not taking about me and you, toys of any kind, male to male relationship, flowers, chocolates or love letters." Hyashi's voice adopted a thunderous tone in his last words. He was so unrightfully indignant that Kakashi took every effort not to have a go at him.

"I have a wife and don't you like those icha-icha books? Looking at young curvy women? Wait a minute. Don't tell me you like looking at the male models instead? Ah, this is a problem—"

Kakashi did not even find the need to answer any of Hyashi's questions. After holding the Hyuuga's stare while the latter fired him question after question, he abruptly turned around and walked out. No, he didn't care how rude he was. That Hyuuga has no right—No Right—to assume that the female body holds no interest for him. Icha-icha books are obviously reading materials that Hyashi are not familiar with. He does not have an idea—not a smidgen—of what it contains. The gall of him to think that there are other anatomical parts there aside from the shapely and luscious curves of a woman.

Hyashi is wrong, WRONG, I tell you!

Fuming beyond description was exactly the state that Kakashi was in after talking to that Hyuuga. He thought about ditching his endeavor, but felt a little embarrassed at giving up so early when one of his students is the epitome of persistence

Kakashi cracked his knuckles. He will do this. The gears inside his head creaked and groaned as he sought for another plan. His gaze flicked to his surrounding, noting each and every person there.

Couples caught his attention the most as they are the ones who can likely answer his question. Isolating the ones who are from the Hyuuga clan, and then the ones who are in a relationship, he narrowed down his prey into pairs.

Kakashi set his sights on his first target. Squaring his shoulders, Kakashi cockily swaggered over to the Hyuuga couple he sighted. Upon reaching them, he conspiratorially winked and whispered:

"So what do you give to each other?"

While he was waggling his eyebrows in a very insinuating gesture, a pair of palms slammed on his opposite cheeks.

"I'm gay!"

"Pervert!"

Kakashi staggered backwards, astounded at his mistake and the mistreatment that he received. How was he supposed to know that they are not a couple? One was a guy, the other a girl, laughing and basically enjoying each other's company.

Two people of the opposite sex acting like that should be in a relationship!

Kakashi harrumphed. He would be more observant next time. One thing that he learned to watch out for from his encounter with the gayman is if the guy giggles too much, despite him constantly (feeling up?) touching the girl he is with, he is more or less of dubious sexuality.

Hmm, could it be that there is a new tactic for males to have an easy way of getting close to women?

Kakashi shook the though out of his head. Men nowadays couldn't have been resorting to such desperate schemes. Konoha-men like him still hold a certain appeal to Konoha-women, right?

Right?!

Kakashi gave himself a mental slap. He is panicking over nothing and his plan is going nowhere. He needed to strategize and plan his second move. Asking directly did not work too well for him. What most likely he would have to do now is to spy on people.

Having no leads, Hinata seemed to Kakashi the best person to tail. She is always surrounded by Hyuugas, whom, for some, can be in a relationship, which in turn can give him clues to what he is looking for.

In an expected turn of events, Kakashi encountered Hyuuga Neji first, who proved to be more useful than his intended quarry. Hinata's older cousin was bribing commoners of the Hyuuga clan from two opposite sexes when Kakashi found him.

"Again, you are familiar with the pledge of eternity/" Neji demanded.

"Isn't it used only during times of war?" the girl asked.

The guy by her side elbowed her, "Well, that's why he is paying us."

"Okay," The girl shrugged. "I know that you would need to prepare a lock of your hair and give it to someone you cherish so your essence will transfer to that person when you die."

"During the great war of before," the boy continued, starting from where the girl left off, "men who don't have sons or daughters who can continue the line of their family, gave their wives and lovers a lock of their hair so if they failed to come back from their mission, they will have surety that the skills or any hidden powers/abilities they posses will be passed on to the holder of their hair. If they do come back, they would already have a person promised to them.

The hair symbolizes that they have surrendered their life to the possessor and the latter will be forever held to it."

The girl immediately jumped in with her contribution when her partner paused for a breath. "If in the end, they could not be together and that man or woman had heirs from another, their dead lover's/husband's/wife's essence that lives on them will someday be passed to the child that they bore. The line of the dead therefore lives in eternity."

"You have your act right?" Neji asked again.

The boy waved his hand airily. "Sure. Where's the money?"

"Make it real," Neji warned. "Don't exaggerate." He nodded on the spot they were standing on. "Stay here. Start acting once you hear me say, 'Hinata-sama.'"

"Would you be saying that in an orgasmic manner?" The girl curiously inquired.

"No!" Neji snapped, but then quickly gathered himself. "No. Here's the money"

Neji took off to locate Hinata, apparently. He looked ill at ease when he presented himself to her, acting undoubtedly.

"I am worried about how our main and outer houses's shinobis will carry on," Neji said looking at her directly, serious and grave.

Hinata's eyebrows creased at this. "It there a new conflict that we would have to let f-father know about?"

"Actually," Neji artfully steered Hinata to where he had come from and urged her to start walking with him. "What I meant was how the line—skills, powers, abilities—of shinobis can be passed on if they are always on mission and often times are without families. You see?"

"But f-father always had encouraged them to take families."

"But can you really say that they all follow How about you?" Neji argued logically. "Have you even thought about it?"

Hinata winced slightly and diverted her eyes. "Well…"

"Hinata-sama," Neji said, reprimand on his voice. The timing when he had done this was so perfect that Kakashi nearly applauded at that moment they had arrived within the seeing and hearing distance of Neji's two cohorts. It seemed like the actors themselves were in a stage, sitting on a bench, with wild flowed scattered on their feet and tiny butterflies fluttering about them.

"I have reserved a lock of my hair for you!" The boy exclaimed, voice nearly cracking in effort.

"You are going away?" The girl gasped, shock all-over her face. Her hands were clasped in front of her bossom, which in Kakashi's opinion was a little too much.

The boy's eyes took on a faraway look as he gazed up to the sky. "Yes," he answered distantly. "I will help my family resolve a dispute and I don't know if we can come back here. So I am pledging myself to you!" He suddenly bowed, hands holding out his offer.

"Take it!" he cried. Passion flowed in his tone and from the look on Hinata's face, she seemed to have bought it.

All seemed to be going well for Neji as his victim's attention moved back and forth from the scene before her and to the form of her cousin, assessing and probably thinking if she should follow the example displayed for her benefit.

"Please! Honor my life—"

"What is the meaning of this?!" The sudden appearance of Hyashi surprised all parties involved. Kakashi eyed the new development and wondered if this was still part of Naji's plan. The Hyuuga prodigy seemed to be at a loss too though.

Perhaps not.

"Teenagers doing the pledge!" Hyashi thundered incredulously. "Unless you are shinobis going on a life and death mission, go find your senseis and give your pledges to them!"

The couple looked at him, frightened and speechless.

"I will count to three."

Hyashi didn't have to start counting. The two stood on their feet quickly and sped out of there like lightning. Hyashi followed them, probably to ensure that they will do as he had instructed.

"I can do the pledge to Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata said softly Kakashi nearly did not catch

"It would be better if you give it to someone clos," Neji strongly opposed as one of his hands came to rest on her shoulder as though this would help convince her. Still, her indecision lingered.

Kakashi would not let this chance pass him by. He leapt up into the air and landed agilely beside Hinata.

"Neji-san, Hinata-chan," He greeted and nodded at the both of them. Directing his gaze on the Hyuuga heiress, he asked, "Can I have a word with you?"

Neji, obstinate as ever, pulled Hinata to him. "We are still talking."

Right now, Kakashi couldn't associate the word genius with the jounin before him. Neji is being too emotional and if he was trying to be subtle about keeping Hinata attached to his hip from now till eternity, he is drastically failing at it.

Kakashi studied Hinata's expression. He didn't want to be so persistent, so he simply called her attention and waited. She seemed uneasy enough to be persuaded without much effort Neji in this state must be completely weirding her out.

Hinata lightly touched the hand Neji placed on her shoulder. Head tilted upwards, she told him warily, "This could be urgent."

Mouth in a tight line, Neji appeared torn between insisting on his position, being irrational for the second time around and grudgingly allowing Hinata to go.

"I will need her for only a minute. She will be back "home" before sundown."

Dark clouds materialized and loomed above Neji's head, exactly at the same time that annoyance colored his entire person. This Hyuuga clearly did not like his last statement.

"A minute does not equate to a whole day," Neji snapped.

"Niji-niisan, "HInata consoled, "I will be back as soon as I could."

The aforementioned cousin narrowed his eyes but then directed his gaze to the ground. His upper lip tightened as he said, "Okay."

Kakashi sighed in as much relief as Hinata did when Neji finally dismissed himself.

"Is there anything that I –I can assist you with, Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata inquired.

"Actually," Kakashi crossed his arms and tried to look matter of fact. "Can you give me your pledg later?

Hinata frowned at the idea at first. It seemed like she is not entirely adverse to his request though. Biting her lip, she looked at him with uncertainty and perplexion.

"Our clan's pledge? I was thinking of giving it to Kurenai-sensei."

Another sign of relief left Kakashi's lips. He initially supposed that she was going to ask questions about this. Her objection saved him from answering things he would rather evade.

"Have you thought of an explanation why you want to give it to her?"

Hinata's fingers went up to her lips. "I didn't think that she would ask."

"What if she asked you to give it to Shino or Kiba?"

"I guess that would not be t-too bad." Her voice stumbled a bit.

"Would you be able to continue training with them knowing that either of them possesses your pledge?" Kakashi knew he was about to break Hinata's resolve when her mouth went to the side, most likely contemplating how uncomfortable it would be for her if ever this comes true.

"I have a solution for you," He said reassuringly, with the infallible tone of a devil's advocate. "Tell your cousin that you can't give him your pledge and meet me in team 7's training grounds tomorrow."

Hinata jerked in alarm. "Tell my c-cousin w-what?"

Kakashi patted her on the head. "Do as I say and you will be fine." After a small salute, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yes, he realized that he left her high and dry, stammering as she tried to say her 'buts'. Still, he didn't feel like a bad guy. After all, the Hyuuga heiress could learn a few things from what he did. First, she'd finally find the gumption to stand up to Neji. If failing that, she'd discover ways on how to evade Byakuugan as she tries to hide herself from her cousin.

Works out for everyone, right?

**The P.S.**

Yes. This is long overdue. I thought of posting it sometime on the first week of July but I got buried amongst the pile of things that, of course, I had to do. Con mi esposo and mi trabajo, no tengo timepo (vez?). No poderia escribir en las proxima semanas porque dormire mas y pensare the things that would happen to Sasuke, Neji and Hinata.

I honestly don't have an idea what they would do with the situations that they are in.

Lees y me dices lo que piensas. (read and tell me what you think?)


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Notes: **

To all my valued readers, I sincerely apologize if I was not able to reply to the reviews that you have posted for this. Rest assured though, I have read them and am very thankful for the love and appreciation you had expressed.

Revisions and additions to this story might not be posted until after awhile, but it would be great if you would continue your readership.

On to the story…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 25: Where Team 7 Left Off**

In a blink of an eye, they were gone. Swearing under his breath, Sasuke swiveled clockwise and then counterclockwise as he sought to locate here they took off.

There was no trace of them. That Naruto was unbelievable. The way that he reacted, it was as if he never had action before! Sakura was not even that tantalizing to look at. Had she been a bit paler, bearing a contrast of dark hair, the play of colors brought by the water glistening off her skin would have been more mesmerizing.

This is just great. Yes, please, hear the sarcasm in his voice. He has no partner, he is nowhere near getting what Hinata gave him – the sole item that he has of her!—and he is stuck here, hesitating to go after that Sakura-napper (formerly called Dobe).

Why, you ask? It is going to be over his dead body that he would allow himself to chase after a teammate who had been deemed by the whole village as the #1 Loud Ninja, and who is intending to shag an equally verbose kunoichi. Imagine the volume level, the raucous, the pitch of the conundrum that they would make. It might even be more than what animals in a jungle safari can make. Ears would fall off any person's head at the sound that those two can produce.

Sasuke has two choices now. One is to wait it out until Sakura and Naruto spend all of their energy, juices, the will to do anything else on each other ad then make his move to snatch his item back. The second is to go to Hinata admit that it was Kakashi-sensei that is to blame and inform her that he will give her an insurance better than what she had given him.

Feeling like a suave debonair, Sasuke contemplated the second option. Convincing Hinata to follow him to his place seemed to be the only hurdle he has to surpass to accomplish it. She might not be as inclined as compared to other girls when it comes to basking in his presence, but nonetheless he will find ways to get her to be like so.

The challenge filled Sasuke with giddy exhilaration. Plain though his outer countenance; blank his face maybe, his secret mini-Sasuke are all jumping, pumping their fists int eh air and hollering.

"Ger her, man!"

"She's ours!"

"Don't mess this up!"

Sasuke rolled the muscles of his neck, His minisature sels are right. This is his one ticket to Hinata, and possible her pants.

No, don't worry, he is not turning into the pervert that his jounin leader is. The last part of his statemet simply came up because…

Because…

Ah. Who is he kidding?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura coughed up the whistle before Naruto pushed through with his threat. They were once again in his pad ad the whole place was making her weak-kneed.

"There. You have your whistle. Will you let go now?" She pointedly looked at him. He has her up against the wall of his bathroom, facing the shower. None of her body parts were pinned, but Naruto's hands fenced her in both sides.

And he was darn, darn CLOSE.

"I just need to do a little experiment…" Her captor responded shrewdly, throwing a suspicious glance at her and the whistle back in his possession.

"Hey! That's the real one!" Sakura protested. Seeing Naruto's lip-pursed reaction, she rolled her eyes and wryly suggested. "You can try it."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" He said as he reached from behind and quickly flicked the shower handle on and off.

A strong blast of water rained upon them but was gone in an instant. The moment the icy spray hit her barely covered skin, Sakura jumped a foot up, squealing. Her feet slid from under her when she touched the ground. The only thing that saved her from cracking her head open was Naruto's deft movements.

"What's the big idea?!" she shouted slapping him on the shoulder. More of this kind of treatment would have been rendered by her but a new sensation assailed her whole person.

Effectively making her into a human jelly.

Mouth open, breath quickening, Sakura held on to dear life as Naruto trailed his nose and mouth agains every inch of her.

Sniff. Sniff.

Sniff. Sniff.

"Smell of flower, smell of flower, smell of flower…" Naruto murmured, moving from her lower extremities up.

Pivots, joints, muscles, bones, her very brain none of them worked to do what should have been the most natural thing for her to do; that is, to come up with a way to release herself from the situation. Kneeing Naruto on the balls or bashing him on the head would have been choice examples of these.

"Smell of vanilla, smell of vanilla, smell of vanilla…" His ministrations brought his nose to the vicinity of her neck, nape and hair. It was a bi surprising that she had not yet turned into a helpless puddle on the bathroom floor.

Or combusted. Have a heart attack. Or stroke.

"Okay! I am done!" Naruto declared straightening up. "You are clean. No other smell of metal, which means," he flipped the whistle into the air and caught it again. "This one's real."

Sakura swallowed and summoned the pieces of her soul that decided to traipse their way op to heave. Eyes closed, she tried to hustle back to her former self.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" He asked , still holding her, his hand snaked around her torso.

She barely could move. "You…" she hissed with difficulty. "Pervert!"

**The P.S.**

Please do not be thrown off by the introduction. It's my mellow side talking. I megalo-exhausted and I am just nodding at every request thrown at me.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Notes: **

So contrary to what I said, here is the next chapter. Maybe I should say often that it would take me a million years before I get the next chapter up because it seems that it takes me a lot faster to get it done.

Please read and enjoy. Comments and feedback of any nature is appreciated.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 26: Hinata's Adventures**

**By Boyarina**

Hinata had to thank the Hyuuga clan's conservatism. This is what she had been relying on for the most part in order to stay away from Neji-niisan. Boat-necks, plunging tops, knee-length shorts that zips up into a mini-skirt, these are the only things that Hinata came up with in order to ward her cousin off and prevent him asking what she would do with her pledge.

It seems, however that Neji-niisan is slowly getting immune to it. When she first started with her ploy, the mere graze of her hand to her neckline gets her cousin to suddenly become urgently needed somewhere. Fingering the hemline of her shorts has him running to attend to calls of nature, which she assumes means peeing or anything related to the discharge of bodily waste.

Now, he has become bolder. Eyes, lingering, having the time to smile before excusing himself as he had gotten too much red in the face and lost whatever sense of what he had to say.

An example of the Neji-before and the Neji-after would be:

Before, Example #1:

"Hinata-sama!" The figure of her cousin running towards her had urged her to steel her nerves and do justice to the act of playing coy.

As Neji-neared, she brought her hand up to her neck and slowly moved it down to the plunge of her shirt, timing it right at the second her cousin was at speaking distance so he can clearly see.

"Ohayo!" Neji-niisan called out again, but instead of stopping, kept at his pace and ran past her. "I'll see you later, Hinata-sama!"

Before, Example #2:

She was sparring in the dojo, fully clothed—bulky yukata covering the minimal clothing she was hiding inside. She knew one way or another that Neji would find her so she has made the necessary preparation.

As expected, sans the invitation, Neji-niisan decided to elect himself as her sparring partner. He appeared suddenly to her left and batted off the blow that she was about to deliver to Shadow-Sasuke (the root of all evils that are occurring to her now and the demon that hunts her even during day). Fearing that Neji-niisan would become bold enough to seize her and take her down with his weight, she jumped back.

"Hinata-sama, I need to—"

She did not wait to hear rest of his sentence. Panicked, she roughly shook off the yukata and bared herself to her cousin (no, she did not flash him), heart pumping.

The air stilled. Neji, took a hard, chocked-filled swallow so much that he started hiccupping.

Hic!

Hic!

Hic!

This went on for about half a minute before Hinata dared to do anything.

"Neji-niisan?" She asked a bit shakily, feeling uncomfortable now about her tiny shirt and tiny shorts.

"Do a bathroom break!" Hic! Neji-niisan gasped and scrambled out of there.

Hinata knew that she had pushed her cousin a little too far with the treatments she had cited above. This became apparent in the following examples:

After, Example #1:

What happened here was not something that she did intentionally. Their clan's genius let himself inside her room, unbeknownst to her, probably to be sure that he had her cornered. He had done this before and their family does not frown upon it. As for her, having Neji-niisan sitting on her bed is not something that she considers inappropriate. The fact though that he had closed the door of her room while waiting for her to come out of the bathroom freaked her out.

She saw her cousin as she stepped into her room… in her under things. He looked as stricken as she was with the circumstance. His eyes remained on her form though, which is unusual as normally he should have diverted them within seconds.

"I didn't know that you were taking a bath." Neji-niisan said robotically. "I thought I was waiting for you to come back from training." He awkwardly gestured to the door with his hand. "I can wait outside but then I might get called elsewhere and I need to talk to you." When she did not reply, her cousin continued talking, a little trickle of blood peeping out one of his nostrils. "I can wait for you to finish dressing."

Hinata felt like a deer mesmerized by the onslaught of kunais. She couldn't quite clearly think enough to pick which of the two options that she had would be the best for the situation she was in. Option one is to scramble back to the bathroom, hide there and yell for Neji-niisan to get out. The second option is to continue playing coy and alienate her cousin out of her bedroom.

When a small smile started to play on her cousin's lips, Hinata regained her wits back and made a snap decision. She took a deliberate step towards her cousin and said, "I-I will lie on my bed for a minute."

A fountain of blood spurted out of Neji-niisan's nose and he hastily used both of his hands to cover the evidence of his inappropriate reaction.

"I will leave then!" He declared panickedly and sped away.

Legs buckling underneath her, Hinata dropped to the floor in relief. She thought at that time that this was the last that she would see of Neji-niisan but fate proved her wrong. She kept running into him and vice versa. Also, most of the time that he catches her, his hand manacles her wrist and mutters, "Need to talk with Hyashi." If not for the various intrusions that they have encountered, Neji-niisan would have been able to drag her successfully.

The Hanabi Intrusion:

"I need for us to see Hyash—" Neji-niisan was but off when Hanabi appeared from nowhere and made him her leaning post, looking ghostly pale and sickly.

"Hinata-sama, it's my first day and," she looked down at the hand clutching her abdomen. "I need your help…"

"First day of what?" Their cousin snapped as he glared at the new comer.

Hanabi's nostril flared at his tone. "Of my menstrual cycle! So help me God, I am going to curse you into a girl and make you bleed for a week too if you don't give me Hinata-sama now!"

The Kiba and Akamaru Intrusion:

"Hinata-sama, we need to ta—" The shouts from behind Neji-niisan drowned out the rest of what he had to say.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata!" Kina looked frantic. "Akamaru's got diarrhea!" he shouldered Neji-niisan out of the way and grabbed her arms. "He wants to snuggle and wants me to rub his belly, but he is pooping all over the place!" Her teammate glanced backward and exclaimed, "Here he comes!"

Neji-niisan broke the two of them apart, bellowing. "This is enough!"

Kiba pushed against the hand holding him apart from her. "But this is serious! If Akamaru would not be healed, he would continue poo—"

"I will tell you once Hinata-sama becomes available," Neji-niisan said curtly. The arrival of Akamaru did not even give him a pause from his tirade. "I cant have the rest of the world calling on her when I am still talking to her!"

And that's when Akamaru dropped a bomb shell. Right on Neji's sandals. There's not much Hinata can do when Neji-niisan blew his gasket.

"I will kill the both of you!" Neji-niisan roared and went for her teammate and his poor unsuspecting (and very sick) pet.

The task of ending Kiba and Akamaru's like took much of Neji-niisan's time. This opportune chance gave Hinata the freedom to steal away from the Hyuuga compound and think of the consequences of what she had done. Giving Sasuke her pledge was impulsive, irrational. She would have to take it back from him.

By hook or by crook.

**The P.S..**

Unfortunately, this too is short. I only have little bursts of nitro nowadays to work on this story. More to come.

For my AFF readers, I am not sure as to how to reply back to your reviews, but keep them coming. I love reading the feedback from you. AFF Mod, I have deleted any unnecessary chapters from this story.

FF readers that continued to follow this story despite the year lag when I started posting again, thanks so much! You guys are absolutely awesome!


	27. Chapter 27

**Author' Notes:**

Comic relief from all the harsh effects of mother nature's rage. Please let everyone, who had been devastated by this disaster, be given the strength to recover.

**Disclaimer:**

I am still merely using Naruto characters for this story.

**Ridding Me of You**

**Chapter 27: Being Conscious Matters**

The sad part here is not so much about her succumbing to the most violent of all reactions, but rather the fact that her team mate was out cold on the bathroom floor. Shirtless. There was also a slowly enlarging lump – topped with a bruise tinted green and purple – in the general vicinity of his temple. In some respects, he pretty much looked ready to be ravaged. If Hinata had been here, the girl would have laid out a picnic blanket, rolled Naruto on top of it and started feasting.

Disturbing image.

Sakura ran a palm across her eyes. It was both to break her mesmerized stare, stop the overflow of saliva from her mouth and ease out the flush building due to her not so innocent visualization of how to get Naruto to bed.

No, the plan is not to maul him. Her original intent was to move him from the floor to some comfortable area in his bedroom but she was suddenly seized by this irrepressible urge to do something inappropriate. In this case, thinking of perverted acts, starring her and Naruto.

At least, she hadn't acted on them yet. She just has to keep it that way.

Sakura soldiered her salivating hormones in and sought something to distract herself temporarily. Get dressed. Yes, in her bra and panty ensemble, it was far – far—difficult to concentrate on the task of just lugging Naruto's unconscious form to bed. She kept envisioning the continuation of this act, leading to that…

Shirt, vest, shorts. These are what she needed. Forget Naruto (and his irresistible body) for a moment. Take a step back, do a sharp about face and get some clothes.

"Unnhh…"

Sakura released a startled gasp. Naruto's coming to! Should she inch herself closer or scoot away? Bother getting dressed still or stay as she is now? What if he heeded her help now and she got stuck pulling a shirt over her head? If she comes near him, she might end up pawing him in the pretence of checking his condition.

"Unnhh…"

Slapping both her hands on her head, Sakura desperately stared at her teammate/object of hidden desire. She shouldn't be over-thinking this.

Before she could do anything, slowly Naruto worked himself up to all fours. He faced her, cocked his head and turned away. He murmured something indistinct under his breath but never looked at her again.

He snubbed her! Like as though she was completely invisible! Probably mocked her too with discreetly mumbled words that she didn't really understand! Unbelievable! Unacceptable!

Hands on her hips, Sakura planted herself in his line of vision. "So you are mad, huh?" Her tone, the question, she had not intended for them to come out so sharply. The error of what she had done was not apparent up until Naruto refocused his gaze to her direction.

And launched himself at her.

Sakura dodged, rolled on the floor and grappled for the whistle Naruto dropped. The problem is, as her fingers sought in the wrong section of the tiled floor, she was left grasping at air. Her disorientation at coming up with zero find left her at the mercy of Naruto's attack.

He bulldozed her to the ground. Exertion, fear had her fighting for each breath. Naruto, on the other hand, did not even break into sweat; air came in and out of him evenly. The strangeness did not stop there. He glared at her with wide dilated pupils. Nary a word formed in her lips; rather a growl escaped him as he bared his abnormally elongated fangs at her.

It was a sight difficult to recover from. This pulsating anger, Naruto had never directed this at her. She stared at him with saucer eyes, thinking it was ridiculous to be this frightened of him. A small ray of hope swelled up her chest when Naruto shook his head as through trying to rid himself of what possessed him.

"I was just kidding," she uttered in a small voice. It didn't help. Naruto slapped the ground beside her head, drawing a miniature crater of the ground. There wasn't much force in what he did, but the damage was undeniable.

Horror built up in Sakura as she watched Naruto's tongue flicked in and out of his mouth, licking his lips, licking his teeth. She has to get away. He only had her legs pinned under him but she has full facility of her arms and upper body. She will use these to her advantage.

Quickly, she swung her arm to strike him on the neck, whilst twisting her torso to add strength to her punch and at the same time worm her way out. It hit, but Naruto wasn't even jarred by it. Instead, he had bitten clean through her bicep. He held it, tightened his grip a bit more and then threw her across the room.

It wasn't exactly how she wanted to gain her freedom, but she collected her wits about her as her bottom kissed the ground, and slid all the way, only to slam against the wall. Certainly not a feat for amateurs. She wasn't sure, but nonetheless she had grabbed a hold of the whistle during her painful travel to the end of the room.

Breathing heavily and bleeding profusely, Sakura placed the whistle in her mouth and blew hard.

They almost missed seeing each other. Sasuke had been pretty edgy about the fact that Hinata will stumble upon a half naked Naruto, pretty giddy

at the thought of luring Hinata to his _boudoir._ When he spotted her, he eagerly sped towards her path, accelerating too much that he went whooshing past her figure.

He hastily swivelled and charged back towards her again. It couldn't be helped but she must have assumed that he was out to issue her a challenge that she automatically went to a fighting stance at the sight of him.

Instincts told him to defend himself. Just as Hinata was about to drill her fingers in one of his pressure points to incapacitate him, Sasuke released a genjutsu to mess up her concentration: He created an illusion that fooled Hinata to seeing about twenty of him, crowding her in and in various states considered by many Konoha females as _enticing_.

Hinata, unfortunately, was undaunted. She kept her aim, with just a slight blush staining her cheeks. Sasuke felt a bit put out by her reaction. The least that the girl could have relapsed to was a twitching mass of embarrassed nerves. Well, if the semi-subtle approach will not work on her, he simply needed to unleash ALL.

Enigmatic smile.

Drooping waistline.

Penetrating gaze.

Similar to a faucet having been opened to full blast, Hinata's nose erupted in a fountain of blood. Hinata herself stilled and lifelessly allowed gravity to take a hold of her form – pulling it down to the ground.

He, on the other hand, was utterly delighted.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Notes:**

Please feel free to also visit my blog:

Yes, I am shamelessly plugging.

**Disclaimer:**

I cannot claim ownership to nothing. Broke, penniless, even the pseudo-satisfaction of saying that these characters are my own could not be allowed. Sniff. Go, take them. My mind will secretly steal them away again! Hahahaha!

**Ridding Me of You**

_**By Boyarina**_

**Chapter 28: Unexpected Outcomes**

Inside his head, Naruto can see himself split into three once again. The first was himself, the second was a logical Kyuubi, the third was this supposedly domesticated cat but now has turned into an animalistic derivation of Kyuubi whose purrs are changing more and more into tiger-like growls.

They are all housed in a grilled cage, each separated by a grill divider and has their own grilled gates. Conventionally, gates are supposed to be locked, but theirs were not. The only thing that's keeping them all inside is the fact that all three of them are locked in a strangle-hold to keep the other from escaping.

You see, the cage "detains" whoever is residing in the subconscious. From what he has surmised from the past usages of the whistle, whenever it is blown once and he is real self, it assists in forcing open the care holding his purely animal self captive, allowing it to escape while he – the Real Naruto—gets sucked in. When blown second time around, the reverse happens. When blown repeatedly, it just gets crazy.

Normally, the Kyuubi derivation is docile. Normally, the Kyuubi derivative won't manifest externally not unless the whistle was blown. However, he is normally not constantly in-heat either. Armed with this knowledge, the only thing that he can come into conclusion now is the Kyuubi derivation had been exposed to his and Kyuubi's sex drive too many times when Kakashi and Sakura used the whistle in close successions. Being the unthinking creature that it is, it could have translated the horny, "I-want-to-DO-something" feeling into pent-up rage and ergo was doing everything to release it.

The problem is finding out how it got out when no one blew the whistle while he was unconscious. The last thing that he can remember was Sakura had sledge-hammered his skull, then as he was regaining his hold on the waking world, he was slammed back to the detaining cell they were kept in. The Kyuubi derivation had beaten him in taking control of his physical body. From the inside, he was forced to witness the Kyuubi derivation to go berserk when Sakura gave it some attitude.

"What the fuck!" His outraged shriek burst out of him. "What the fuck's going on?" The panic he felt at the start escalated out of proportions immediately after Sakura almost got her upper arm bitten in half.

"How in the world did that git got out there, brat?" Kyuubi growled conversationally but then winced as Sakura went sailing to the end of the room. "Its going to mangle and make a dinner out of Sakura-chan if we don't get out there soon."

Before Naruto had the chance to maim Kyuubi for verbally confirming his fears, the whistle's shrill piping hauled him out. His freedom was very short-lived though; about 3 to 5 seconds at the most. In the same amount of time, he was sucked in again, and then freed again; alternatively getting imprisoned as the derivation of Kyuubi gets out and vice versa – the cycle went on as the whistle repeatedly sounded.

He had good enough sense to note that if he got the time right, he can snake his hand through and slowly wedge his body as the gate of his cell alternatively opened and closed. It was easy enough to figure out, but soon he found out that the execution was both tedious and painful.

"Why is it that only you two get the chance to bang in and out of this place?" Kyuubi sourly pointed out.

Naruto did not even spare his demon a glance. Let the demon remark on whatever he wants to remark on, he, Naruto, is dead-set on enforcing himself to take charge of his body and keep both Kyuubi and his derivation in their respective cells.

The whistle continued to pipe shrilly. So far, Naruto had been able to manage getting his upper body out and being the great ninja that he is, he had skilfully manoeuvred and had caught the Kyuubi derivation by one of its legs. The plan is to make sure that the Kyuubi derivation does not have the chance to become part of the conscious world by preventing it from getting freed by the whistle's call.

This, of course, means that not unless Sakura stopped at the right moment – that moment being the time he is called forth by the whistle—his body will be unconscious. With the Kyuubi derivation being impeded by him from going forward and him being alternatively pushed and pulled to and fro the cage, there won't be anyone or anything animating his physical self.

"If you two will be busy," Kyuubi drawled maniacally, already making a move to slip away. "Let me just get out and have a chat with Sakura-chan."

Naruto gritted his teeth. Shi-it. He realized now that Kyuubi gains advantage in seizing possession of the body the second Naruto looses control. He had seen it in the past. Somehow, Kyuubi can get free from his cage when Naruto weakens his hold in reality – i.e., times when he gets hypnotized by fantasies that suddenly sprouts in his head when Sakura is around.

Sakura's protection is at stake here. If he could not commandeer his own body, no one and nothing should.

"You are going nowhere!" Naruto declared. Desperation, fuelled by the rush of adrenaline had him clamping down on Kyuubi's tail before the demon could make his exit.

It wasn't hard to tell that Kyuubi was furious with his action. After slashing him with a severe glare, Kyuubi snapped at the arm Naruto was using to hold him down.

"You are as dumb as you look boy!" Kyuubi cackled maliciously. "You think you can keep me here? By doing that?"

Truth to be told, Naruto couldn't.

"How about if we do this," Naruto offered, using his best let's-negotiate-sensibly tone, while huffing and grunting with effort. "Help me get this creature to stay in here and regardless of whether Sakura ended up whistling to summon me or not, I'll let you do whatever you want for a whole day."

"For a whole day, every other day," Kyuubi amended.

The proposition was, at best, ridiculous but Naruto had no choice but to agree. He was already losing his grip both on Kyuubi and his derivation. If the cat had stayed a cat, he wouldn't have this problem at all!

"Yes! For a whole day, every other day!" Naruto gasped. His exclamation would have been the last thing to reverberate in the walls of his mindspace but his next succeeding shout topped it.

"What are you gripping my ankle for?"

Kyuubi looked at him with something close to incredulity. "Do you think that I am just going to take your word for it? I'm sure as hell going to make it certain that you remain here if you end up being summoned. Gotta make sure that I get my turn now when this whole thing blows over."

So here we come at full circle. Naruto has one of his hands on the Kyuubi's tail, the other on one of the legs of the supposed cat, now turned monster and will be hence forth called Kyuubi's derivation; Kyuubi has his grip on him as well as the cat, and lastly, the cat itself, having no other agenda but to free itself and vent out the sexual frustration that it thought as anger,

With nothing and nobody possessing Naruto's body, stock still as it is, it could only be a matter of time before Sakura gives it her last blow of the whistle. Hopefully, its last call will be to summon him ad not the Kyuubi derivation so he wouldn't be constantly occupied in holding it down and have the capacity to interfere (even from the inside) if Kyuubi—out in the real world due to the matter of their deal—felt the need to ruin his life.

Hinata woke up with a splitting headache. Her nosebleeds, apart from taking a quarter of her blood supply, usually torture her with an aftermath of migraine as well. She doesn't complain much, but sometimes the abuse is just way too much!

"Do you need an icepack for that?"

Hinata groaned inwardly. Her weakness has been publicly displayed yet again despite being closeted to her room. With her head bowed deep into her chest and her hands intertwined on top of the base of her skull, she couldn't take a gander at who spoke. The voice has a familiar ring though – Is it Neji? Her father? She couldn't pin point exactly as the roaring in her ears (an accompanying ailment to her throbbing head)obscured her sensibilities.

"I didn't know you would be affected that much; not by anything to do with me."

The smirking tone, had her curling more into herself. Embarrassed as she was with having an audience, the words used to mock her made it even worse. She really shouldn't have left her bedroom door open. It should have been simple enough. The moment she had escaped Neji, gone outside to look for Sasuke….

Hinata's eyebrows met in sudden befuddlement. Her foggy recollection started to clear up but it doesn't equate to the situation she is in now. She had escaped Neji, gone outside to demand the return of her own lock of hair and ended up in a skirmish with Sasuke.

Then, how come she is in a room now? As sure as her stutters would flutter to life whenever Naruto (or Sasuke, Neji, her father, her whole clan, the rest of Konoha) is around, there couldn't have been no way for her to have won over Sasuke ad traipse to a resting place in their household and decide to sleep there.

… maybe she died in her spar with Sasuke?

A throat being broke into Hinata's reverie. She would have looked up, but then the next words uttered by the being who was in the room with her froze her in doing anything else.

"I was meaning to talk to you about the lock of hair. What made you think that going along with what Kakashi said would be such a bright idea?"

Uchiha Sasuke her… nobody really. It was unmistakable. The voice she heard undoubtedly belonged to the last Uchiha.

The bed dipping had Hinata instantly scooting backwards. She jerked her head up and witnessed, to her dismay, Sasuke on one of the corners of the bed, Nervousness had saliva pooling in her mouth that she had to swallow twice before she could speak.

"Give it back."

Indignation filled his eyes as Sasuke regarded her fully. She couldn't blame him. It was a bit unreasonable that she sounded the way that she did; as though she was accusing him of forcibly taking her pledge from her.

"I had every bit of intention of returning it," Sasuke answered back in a measured manner, He leaned forward, breaching the outermost border of her personal space. "I'm curious though. Why did you give it to me in the first place?"

It was a moment of sheer stupidity, Hinata inwardly admitted as she bit on her lower lip discreetly.

"I was going to give it to Kurenai-sensei," She finally mumbled. Releasing a sigh, she continued, "Then Kakashi-sensei convinced me not to. I hadn't counted on the fact that I would have to give it to you."

Sasuke crossed his arms and moved to raise one folded leg up the bed. If she wasn't so attuned to subtle movements, Hinata wouldn't have caught up with the fact that what Sasuke was trying to do was attempting to occupy more bedspace.

"Is it such a far fetch notion for you to end up giving it me?" His inquiry was followed by a cryptic chuckle.

"It is now," Hinata surprised herself with her frankness. She shouldn't have said this. If she wanted to stay focused on simply retrieving the symbol of her pledge, these kinds of responses – ones that furthers the conversation from its aim – must be avoided.

"Well for the now," Sasuke dragged the word out, emphasizing it too much for Hinata's liking. "Once you have your pledge back, would it be to Neji that you'll be giving it to?"

Hinata nearly kicked herself for digging herself into this hole. Rooting around her head for the best way to answer that, she purposely avoided Sasuke's eyes. She was spared though when Sasuke continued speaking.

"Have you seen the fulfilment of the prophecy of the pledge before?" Sasuke asked her, but he turned away, maybe to mull over the question on his own, maybe to help her not feel pressured to respond back. May it be either or both, her blasted mouth didn't give it much thought when it acted entirely on its own.

"Yes, when my mom died. Her ability to heal and affect the health or growth of a medicinal plant was transferred to otousan."

Sasuke gave her a fleeting glance back before turning away again. He spoke, a certain disbelief taunting his voice. "Do you have any proof?"

Hinata felt like scoffing. Of course, she has proof. The words to give instant death to Sasuke's scepticism poured out of her.

"It was five days after okaasan's funeral. We were standing in the middle of her greenhouse, surrounded by wilting herbs, rooted still on the pots they were originally planted on. Father had approached one, barely touched it—"

"It came alive," Sasuke interjected.

"And flowered," Hinata continued. She didn't even mind Sasuke cutting her off.

"Would it have worked if it was the man who gave the pledge?" Sasuke pulled himself up the bed, crossing both legs underneath him.

"Yes," Hinata replied again without hesitation; her caution having been distracted by her movement. He was sitting sideways relative to her line of vision and the lone eye trained her way was disconcerting her.

"Well then, I'll give you your pledge," He swivelled to face her fully. "In exchange, I'd like you to take mine though."

Hinata's forehead slowly crinkled. "It only works if you're a Hyuuga."

Instead of frowning with her as she had expected, Sasuke smirked. "That'd be easy enough to rectify." He gave a shrug as if to lend some measure of casualness to his next words. "How about if we do it naturally?"


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Notes:**

I have been dying to update this story. Now that I got myself re-oriented with what is happening in the last few chapters, I am ready to rock and roll! (Or at least along those lines…)

**Disclaimer:**

The one time that I can say that I have everything is when Naruto, his true-to-life-personification comes up to me and tells me:

"_I'm yours."_

Yes, I would die and then will demand to be immediately resurrected again! Without a second to lose, I will make him mine! (Yes, I'm insane. We have established that before, haven't we?).

**Ridding Me of You**

_**By Boyarina**_

**Chapter 29: A Day of Wants**

Sakura stopped blowing the whistle. She had continually blown on it in her panic, but, after a full minute, when Naruto and whatever's inside him had ceased animating his own body, her common sense finally traipsed back to her consciousness and allowed her to get herself together. She took a deep calming breath, unsure if she should just get up and leave now.

The violence Naruto displayed was something she had never been exposed and it petrified her. Naruto always saves her, looks out for her, practically sticks out his neck for her (and yes, she does realize how selfish she must sound for expecting so many things from the one person she secretly moons and fantasizes over). What she witnessed and experienced today had decidedly rattled her to the core.

Sakura shakily stood up. Her glance passed over every inch of the room, delaying her act of leaving. When her eyes settled on Naruto's prone body, she felt guilt snake up her conscience. She shouldn't even be entertaining thoughts of ditching Naruto here and alone to boot! He might awake up vulnerable, would wonder what had happened to her, and then subsequently blame himself.

Or the greater probability of not even noting her absence and make his merry way to rampage and traumatize everyone in the village.

Dread filled Sakura once again at the thought of the Monster Naruto of earlier. She had somehow made up her mind to stay, but her brain decided to replay back how Naruto very nearly mangled her arm.

Sakura gritted her teeth and inhaled sharply, trying fool-hardedly to suck back up her sense of bravery. She will not set out of this place like a dog with its tail between its legs!

Hesitantly, she edged closer to Naruto. He hasn't moved despite the length of time it took for her to come to settle her ruminations. Lying flat on his stomach, she wasn't quite sure if he was actually breathing. She laid her hand on one of his shoulders and with greatly difficulty, flipped him over.

"Naruto?" Her whisper barely made the air molecules around them clang and produce a sound. Sakura smoothed a hand down her constricting throat and tried again-a teensy bit louder this time. "Naruto?"

His cheek twitched and Sakura was hard-pressed not to scramble away, screaming for dear life. Her fear, her paranoia is getting ridiculous, not to mention is getting the best of her. Sakura steeled herself for his further movements. He has been knocked out completely by the whistle, which she had gone ballistic in sounding off (or at least that's her assumption) that it is highly unlikely that he'd go raving mad the moment he regains consciousness.

Maybe. At least that is what she is deluding herself to believe.

Naruto continued to lay there, sleeping but not sleeping and she was undeniably getting anxious, itching to find out what she can do next to bring him out of stupor. She can't just wait for him like this forever! Once he comes to, that's the only time she would be able to figure out if she can still bring [her] Naruto back.

The whistle! Sakura made a grab for the said contraption and placed it between her lips. She clamped it tightly, wishing that she would not have to do this again, considering the damage it did. No other choice now. The blasted whistle rendered him in this comatose-like state, it better bring him out of it.

She blew on it. Quick, short and shrill; the hailing noise reverberated throughout the entire apartment. Time seem to lagged seconds after she did it and the resulting silence felt anti-climactic. She had hoped that Naruto would immediately respond to the whistle's summoning (much like what it did before), but there is nary even a sign of a second twitch coming along.

Sakura pursed her lips and thought about it doing it again. Her decision to use the whistle despite possible the dangerous repercussions was already drastic; she was hesitant to repeat it.

Naruto suddenly breathed in harshly – like a drowning man coming up for air. His back arched off the ground due to how violently the air rushed into his lungs. He then drew his hands to cover his face and expelled everything out in a loud _whoosh_.

"Thank Kami!" Sakura rejoiced, completely forgetting the three beings that she had seen randomly take over Naruto's body in the past few days.

Naruto, eyes still closed, but grinning, spread his arms wide. Perhaps basking in the same fantastic relief she was reeling in, he started snapping his fingers to a tune that Sakura could only surmise has began making a racket inside his head. Sakura felt all the rigidity, the tension seep out of her. She slumped to the ground, little chuckles escaping from her lips.

However, Sakura's happiness was short-lived.

"I've got a feeling! That tonight's gonna be a good night! That tonight's gonna be a good night!" Naruto belted out, sounding less and less than himself as he continued on with the chorus of the song. His timbre was raspier, more sinister, so more demon-like that Sakura felt all happy, gratuitous feeling she had at seeing him back to his supposed antics fall away as it got replaced by this abysmal, hysteria-like state.

"Not again!" Sakura, all but wailed out.

"Aw. Not so glad to see me again, Sa-ku-ra-chan?" Naruto-_demon _taunted mischievously. With his eyes now open, Sakura could only see too much the overly large pupils, crimson, on a black drop of irises.

She wanted to quake in her boots (metaphorically speaking). It was quite an understatement to say she wasn't ecstatic at having him here again instead of plain ol' Naruto. She was angry, scared and desperate; wishing things were just back to normal.

Naruto-_demon_ without so much as a warning snatched the wrist of her injured arm and tugged her to him. He lifted his torso up (bare, naked and glistening with sweat) at the same time, meeting her halfway.

"Your arm's a bit messy," he remarked casually at the arm she had completely forgotten had a large open gash on account of her bout with Naruto-_something_ earlier. Speechless, she simply stared uncomprehendingly as Naruto-_demon_ continued to survey her appendage, second-guessing his actions next.

Sakura wished she could have done better with her guesswork. Everything that subsequently followed was inexplicable, inexcusable, and just plain wrong. The beginnings of a scream tore through her from her belly to her throat as Naruto-_demon_ disregarded all laws of humanity as he proceeded in the taking her arm right into his open mouth.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Notes:**

This one's for kidloco :D

The ending made me think of Icha Icha Paradise. Anyone seen Kakashi? I thought he might be interested hehehe. It's hot, it's spicy, it makes me want to be there to tape it! (kidding)

Shamelessly plugging my new fics: _The Healer, And Again, Earth Colonies and Animal Mimickers._

Also, would like to get your take which of the following fic I should continue: _Sassychan, One or Two, Killing Me, All In Time _and _Inane Affections._

**Disclaimer:**

I guess this is mandatory. The foul taste, harrowing feeling that comes every time I have to do it though never goes away.

I (sniff) Do (sniff) Not (sniff) Own (sniff) Naruto (wails).

**Ridding Me of You**

_**By Boyarina**_

**Chapter 30: The Day When Sasuke Still Did Not Get One**

Kyuubi-Naruto liked the taste of her blood. The palpable taste of her chi mixed in her life's fluid is a rare elixir he had tasted only from a few he had fed upon. It was intoxicating and almost impossible not to sip from its every last drop.

Men are the usually the ones who possess this kind of precious concoction. Inappropriate as it maybe, there is a sense of excitement (semi-arousal, really) that comes when he had fed on them, but with Sakura, he had this very strong desire to act upon it. Perhaps, Naruto-gaki's infatuation had rubbed off too much on him -pushing him to want to devour her (semi-literally).

Sakura's body is heaving against him. He had locked her in a strangle hold and caged her body into his when she struggled while he drank his fill. He had planned to take in only a few mouthfuls, which he tried to do and failed spectacularly in.

He had ceased lapping at her blood the moment he noticed her screams getting quivery and less punctuated. However, it appears that she has yet to calm down - her lips were chalk white, her eyes clamped shut, her breathing harsh and unrelenting.

"You're tasty," Kyuubi-Naruto cackled gleefully. "No wonder the gaki couldn't get enough of you."

Sakura's breath hitched and this soon turned into quick gasps. The hand she had used to vainly to push him away now lay hanging limply on his bare shoulder. Her head - which was held upright before- rolled back, giving him a view of a Sakura barely hanging on to consciousness.

"You're not dying on me now, are you Sakura-chan?" He queried, eyebrows arched up. His expression gradually became a deepened scowl when moments later not a scoff nor a heated response came back.

In rapid-fire movements, he had her down on the floor and had straddled her. His hand was pushed up against her chest, red chakra seeping from his palm into her skin. Kyuubi-Naruto was posed to bite into his wrist, but he hesitated.

If he does this, there would be no going back. From the demands and the angry screams that were ricocheting inside his head, he was painfully being forced to make his decision now.

"This is what you want." Kyuubi-Naruto grumbled. "Do not regret it."

The firm and resounding YES that Kyuubi-Naruto got as a reply lead him to believe that the gaki's just basically ordering him around now. This great Kyuubi wasn't one to be pushed around. If he would do this, he would it in his own terms, in his own style. Smirk in place, Kyuubi Naruto rubbed his hands together in a show of great satisfaction.

"Very well. Let's make this pleasurable for her, why don't we?"

Hovering on top of Sakura, Kyuubi-Naruto gathered all that is unholy and perverted. He had it in his mind that once Sakura wakes up, she wouldn't be moaning in pain. Rather, she would be moaning for quite a different and a wholly opposite reason.

She, in absolute fact, would be moaning gaki's name. Then, after that, the inevitable.

Hinata doesn't know how she was able to bust out his place without physically dismembering Sasuke-san. His suggestion had been lewd, incorrigible, immoral, and unconventional. He, in no uncertain terms, would have been castrated on the spot where Neji- or her father had been there the moment he uttered his not-so-brilliant suggestion.

Sasuke-san had been a very difficult man to flee from; not that she had actually fully escaped as of now. He deterred almost all of her escape routes – he had been very persistent in accomplishing his idea that Hinata had been hard-pressed not to scream at him in frustration.

That would not have been very productive and would not have been in character for her to do so.

Huffing and puffing, Hinata looked left and right. She wasn't about to let her guard down. She was like the road-runner fleeing away from a very Wile E. Sasuke-Coyote. That and the fact that she just remembered that Neji also is still in process of seeking her out and sitting her down to discuss her pledge. If she did not strategize well, she just might end being a human football – grappled to the inch of its life.

Or, she might just be presuming too much. She doesn't entirely understand why there are two very blush-worthy and nosebleed-worthy Konoha shinobi were after her. Neji-nii's sudden interest in her pledge and Sasuke-san's adamant intent to let her see the light that copulation should be the way to go instead of "sterile", "dull", "flat" and "stodgy" pledges – weren't these reasons too preposterous for them to chase her?

Earlier, the moment Sasuke popped his question, Hinata had all but lurched out of the bed. Sasuke had the gall to look indignant in seeing her reaction. He didn't lose time getting to his feet, effectively blocking the door that was behind him. His incredulous stare bored into her.

"You're leaving?" Sasuke's wide stance with his arms folded across his chest clearly bespoke that he was not in agreement with her decision.

Her jaw dropped. "O-of course!" She spluttered. Expression turning sour, she furiously continued, "I-I can't believe… Was I supposed to just say yes?"

"Most girls would have jumped at the opportunity," Sasuke quipped. "Besides, it wouldn't hurt; you've got nothing to lose, plus the very important fact that you don't need to die to get a portion of yourself passed on." He ran a hand over his hair and gave her a lopsided grin. "More so, I can guarantee that you would enjoy it."

Hinata clapped both her hand over her nose. The threat of her nose-bleeding and passing out again is becoming all too real once again. She had to get this under control; otherwise there would be no telling what status her hymen would be in by the time she wakes up.

"I-I'm going!" Hinata declared and silently swore _Pervert-san!_ Eyes frantic, she spotted a window off to her left, but on the other side of the bed. Sasuke must have sensed her plan as his stance shifted—he bent his knees and swung one leg behind. If her guess is right, he would either jump her or accost her as she rushes towards the window.

"Aren't you even going to consider?" Sasuke asked softly, licking his lips. "I'll make it good, I promise."

Warmth flooded through her. Hinata really could not figure out why Sasuke-san is acting this way. But, she was not going to stay and find out. Given his tendency to use his manipulative looks and his fetish to basically stupefy her with hentai words, the best course of action is to high-tail it out of here. If it means, blasting her way through his roof, then she would just have to do it.

Her mind made up, Hinata did a half-bow and fairly yelled her apology, "Gomen-nasai!" When Sasuke cocked his head in bewilderment, she pumped chakra into her hands and proceeded to launch herself into the bedroom ceiling. She punched through timbre and metal and tasted sweet freedom seconds later.

"Matte!" Sasuke bellowed.

In her state of mind, Hinata could only focus on the fact that she needed to get away from him as far as she could.

Sakura felt as though she is on fire. Her blood was surging through her veins so fast, she could smell it and taste it on her mouth. The feeling is not like the time she had a raging fever, but it's a close one. In fact, the experience that best compares to what she is going through now was the time she and Naruto had that interlude his bedroom.

_Aroused_.

It was difficult to get air into her lungs. She knew as much that she has her arms intertwined around a neck; her body being continually pushed into a bed. Even with her eyes closed, she could discern the hand rubbing her breast and another caressing her bottom.

The recollection that stood out most in her addled brain was Naruto-_monster _ eating his way through her arm. She didn't exactly know how events had transcended to how it is now.

She could feel him moving in and out of her. His mouth was on her neck, licking and sucking, traversing the path of her jaw, to her ear. She moaned.

"Naru…" Sakura gasped. She could very well lose herself and her sanity. Her legs then loosely anchored on the back of his hips, now tightened around them, pushing him deeper inside her.

He lightly bit into her lip and tasted her mouth briefly. "I'm coming inside you, Sakura," he growled. Bending and travelling down her chest, he captured one of her nipples in his lips.

Sakura shuddered, wanting to shake her head no in response. His rough tongue against her hardened nipple had every logical thought flying out of her brain. The tingling, pleasurable feeling she was flooded with was growing in intensity and she…

"Argh!" Her release came hard and fast.

Almost simultaneous to his violent release.

**The P.S.**

I wish I could draw. I am sorely tempted to have Sakura and Naruto's scene re-created in picture form. Any takers?


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Notes:**

This is dedicated to _Djflemse_.

Thank you for the kind words – _Blazingtegero, kidloco, Starfire201, CrazyNaruSakuFan_. I had been hungering for feedback since I started again and you guys just made this half-starved author full.

The ones who are following this story and had included it in their favorites – again I am much honoured. Others that I did recall and gave me constant feedback: _Noobelinoob, Hououza, chelsea-chee, Akudi, Gnosismaster, Kitsune Kit_ and so many others! Thank you

This chapter was meant to have a bit more fluff, but eh, you be the judge. Two parts: Sasuke and Hinata; Naruto and Sakura. Yes, sexual tension abounds.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto. Yes, it is as hard to say it as writing it. My fingers are deadened.

**Ridding Me of You**

_**By Boyarina**_

**Chapter 31: Addictions**

Sasuke was not very happy. All he had so far was one measly kiss. Wasn't he the suave debonair of team 7? Why in the world was he still a virgin? If that wasn't bad enough, he could practically sense that Naruto doing it - AGAIN.

With this thought, Sasuke's cemented resolve solidified further as it became reinforced with steel alloy of determination. He will catch Hinata one way or another, despite the fact that it's proving to be slightly more difficult than he expected. Though her speed does not rival his own, she's been very tactical in suddenly disappearing and (of all annoying things) hiding.

"I honestly think you shouldn't be running this much away from me," Sasuke irritably growled to no one in particular whilst he pictures the image of one Hinata Hyuuga in his head. "I'd give you time to ruminate about what we are going to do and, after maybe three seconds, we can go at it."

An almost silent gasp instantly had invoked Sasuke to go on complete alert. It was Hinata's, no doubt. Eyes narrowed, he expanded his senses and tried to root out the location of the sound. The chakra is faint, but it is unmistakably there. The smattering of twenty or so threes made it hard to decipher where she had taken cover.

His (admittedly) uncouth mumblings incited her barely inaudible inhalation. He is not entirely ecstatic about repeating his morally questionable musings, but if it would mean finding her, he'd do it again. But perhaps, not so soon – he is not some foolish and haplessly besotted male, unlike someone (Naruto-baka) that he knows.

Sasuke readied himself. What he is about to say out aloud was not something that he normally would talk about. Choosing the right words and delivering them in the manner that would paint the message he would like to convey is the key to making this whole thing work.

"Hinata," Sasuke began in a serious, 'you-better-hear-me-out' tone. "I'd like for you to close your eyes and tell me where you are. What I'm proposing here is simple biology." He paused and nodded to himself; his words sounded logical, reasonable. This tactic was for Hinata to lower guard down.

Now, here comes the bomb. "Don't you want to find out what I can do to you in bed?"

Hinata's strangled squeak had Sasuke turning 180 degrees to his left. He grounded his feet on solid earth before giving a mighty push, propelling himself to the direction he wanted to go. His deductive reasoning that helped him pin point her hiding place was right on the money as Hinata shot out from her hole and made a dash for it.

"I am not sure if you are thinking straight, Sasuke-san!" Hinata called out heavily panting. "Are you reall—"

Sasuke skidded to a stop and exhaled an expletive in a perfectly synchronized moment as Hinata collided onto the chest of her cousin. Neji "Perfect Hair" Hyuuga caught Hinata expertly and ensconced her in this not-so-brotherly embrace.

Sasuke scowled. What a _fantastic _timing.

"Hinata-sama! I had been looking all over for you. We were supposed to talk about you pledge, remember?" Neji gave him fleeting glare before he towed himself and Hinata a good five feet away. "Are you engaged in training with Uchiha-san? We must leave immediately."

Hinata (much to Sasuke's delight) furiously back-pedaled from the cage of her cousin's arms. A scandalized look overcame her features as her face swivelled from her cousin to him and back. Her thoughts (if Sasuke guessed right) plainly blared out: _What has the world gotten into? _

Hinata stood there, right smack in their middle. Truth to be told, Sasuke has no qualms of simply snatching her up and leaving her cousin in the dust; if Neji decides to do the same, well Sasuke could not have that.

Sasuke panned eyes his between the distance that separated him and Hinata and then sized this up against how far Hinata was from Neji. He would be at a disadvantage if he simply snatches Hinata by the arm and forcefully cart her to where he and she can be alone, considering that she is a step or two closer to Neji. He might be better off by whisking by the waist and doing the necessary hand seals to teleport them.

Mind made up, Sasuke contemplated for a way to throw off Neji; to get him so flabbergasted that he would not be able to immediately react to what Sasuke devised to do next (Hinata included). This Uchiha would guarantee that Neji would be pulling out his hair in frustration by the time he has accomplished his plan of action.

Hair…The pledge!

"Hinata already gave me her pledge," Sasuke smirked triumphantly. "What's there to talk about?"

To say the least, Neji was flummoxed. Cackling in his head, Sasuke did not hesitate to zip through the air and close the gap between him and Hinata. What he didn't expect was for Hinata to direct a kick to his nose (which he blocked) and then flitted right beside Neji. On her tip toes, she unceremoniously clapped her hands on his ears.

"I-i didn't give anyone my pledge!" Hinata intoned desperately, most likely in the attempt to salvage the situation. She took a noisy (very uncharacteristic) breath of air and gave him and Neji a totally confused stare. "Minna, I don't… what's going on?"

Neji murderously glowered at Sasuke before turning his attention back to Hinata. "I think," he gruffly began, lowering himself and inclining his head towards her, "This is something we need to discuss privately, Hinata."

Neji's caressing tone made Sasuke want to puke AND then hurl the weirdo out of Konoha, approximately ten villages down south. Good thing Hinata also wanted nothing of the evil and devious advances that Neji was making. She scuttled out of Neji's grasping range, flaming red in the face.

"I-is that really necessary?" Hinata fumbled in her hasty escape. She implored at her cousin, her head giving a little shake. "Y-yada. Gomen."

Sasuke seized this chance. Hinata had so far been rejecting Neji – she saved Sasuke from a serious confrontation that one time Neji caught them naked (which was brought about by Kakashi sensei's ridiculous notion of training); she didn't want Neji there that time she trained with her water element, while she tolerated his presence; she outright said no to Neji's intent in getting them alone, while she answered his (immoral) questions with validation questions/statements ("was I supposed to say yes?"; "I am not sure you are thinking straight!").

Summoning most of what he can from his repressed emotions and discarding the discomfort and embarrassment that was threatening to stop him from his progress, Sasuke fisted his hands and prepared himself to be emotionally vulnerable (and become the second highly rated laughingstock of the village).

"Hinata, you are important to me. The things that I've said…" Sasuke shrugged, meeting her eyes. "I only meant to say that I want you to be with me."

Neji became statuesque. Hinata, likewise shell-shocked, mutely held his stare. Little by little, her expression softened lips quirking into a small smile.

Within 5-mile radius from where they are standing at, fan girls (not to mention fan boys) of every kind tripped, choked, bit their tongue, slid on a banana peel and had pretty much met with every imaginable (although non-life-threatening) accident possible. In one thought, they inwardly shouted: _Sasuke-kun!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura found herself in her own room. She felt euphoric, like she had downed several ninja pills the night before. If she didn't feel soreness in some places, she would have started jumping jacks and dealt some vicious attacks on an unknown air opponent.

Languidly sitting up, Sakura tried to recall what happened the night before and came up with barely coherent patches of memory. It probably wasn't important. Otherwise, she would have stored it in her long term, retrievable memory bank. Lips pursed, she idly wondered at what point in time yesterday did Naruto snuck her into her room. She knew for a fact that he had gotten his whistle…

Sakura was floored. Suddenly, she was assaulted by every bit of detail surrounding what exactly happened from the moment Naruto had doused her in the shower until Naruto-_monster_ ate a part of her arm. This thought had Sakura clapping a hand on her bicep and she gave it a panicked glance. There's no chunk bitten off, just a little scarring (pink smudge really)– like a birthmark.

But, this is not all there is to it, Sakura is pretty certain. Under no circumstances could she believe that Naruto-_monster_ would just deliver her back to her room. She is willing to bet her life that her knuckle-head Naruto was the one who brought her back.

Where is he now though? Why didn't he stay to make sure she wakes up? Wasn't he even worried that his counterpart could have snacked on more than her arm?

All these musings had Sakura scowling and her frown is growing deeper by the second. Honestly, the next time (i.e. in the next couple of hours) she sees Naruto she will deck him. Better yet, she will imagine him right here, right now so she can at least knock his imaginary ass…

Sakura shrieked when out of nowhere Naruto materialized in front of her. He landed on all fours; his arms and legs caged her body and his face pushed up almost against her own.

"Where – how did you get here?!" She breathily exclaimed, heart pounding. Naruto look surprised, but his expression is slowly expanding into a smile. Sakura couldn't help but feel tingly at his very presence.

If her morale and the walls she had built around herself didn't prevent her from doing so, she would have hooked her arm and leg around him and crushed him in the most erotic of embraces. It just felt right to have him wrapped around her.

"I think," Naruto started, licking his lips; his voice sounded husky in wonderment. "You summoned me. You… you're not mad, are you? I brought you here, 'cause I know I wouldn't be able to stop him… or myself." He searched her eyes, leaning closer.

"Summoned?" Sakura is becoming addled. Her heart was ricocheting inside her ribcage and had she simply complied with her impulses, she would be more than just getting hypnotized by Naruto right now.

His eyes, his smell, the feel of his warm skin.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto closed his eyes and swallowed thickly. "I want to…" He drew in a ragged breath. "Can we… Oh, man."

He shook his head as though trying to get rid of something. Sakura waited for him to continue, her insides warring with the option of snapping at him and get a semblance of normalcy in their lives or toppling him to the bed and groping him.

When he brought his eyes back to her, she saw them flash red. His next words somehow she already knew in the back of her head.

"I want to take you and taste your blood. Again." Naruto growled and then winced, looking as though pained with what he uttered. "Sorry, I can't seem to control him…You can," he exhaled loudly and appeared to be struggling with the last bit of his sentence, "just make me go away; if you want."

Sakura couldn't tell if she was incredibly aroused or angered or confused or if she just simply wanted give in to the luring of her basal instinct. If Naruto don't make any sense in the next five seconds, she just might end up surrendering to her last option.

Which, by the way, is looking more and more alluring right now.

"Sakura!" The voice of her okaasan drifted from somewhere in the halls of her house, breaking the tension and causing both of them to do double-takes.

"What am I going to do with you?" Sakura hissed frantically.

Naruto, for once, affecting a lot more calm and serious attitude than her, placed both palms on her shoulders. "Make me go away."

Unfortunately, he didn't make a lot more sense than his usual self.

Creasing her forehead, she looked at him blankly. "What?"

"Think it!" He urged, his hands now cupping the sides of her neck. Sakura would have given in to the urge of puckering her lips and giving him the smacker of a lifetime if her mother hadn't chosen that moment to knock on her door.

"Sakura? Are you there?"

"Come on!" Naruto pleaded.

Unwillingly, as she honestly doesn't know where Naruto is going with this, she shut her eyes and imagined Naruto back to his own apartment.

As the knob jiggled and twisted to open the door, Sakura felt the weight on the bed lighten. Cracking her eyes wide, she wildly looked around and found nothing but the face of her mother.

"Good. You're awake now. I didn't notice the time you got home."

Heart lodged somewhere on her throat, Sakura gave her mom a quivering smile.

"M-Morning, mom."

**The P.S.**

Djflemse – I know we talked about cheesiness, but somehow sexual tension go the better off me. Did I do justice in having Hinata be with Sasuke? Did I portray Naruto's addiction to Sakura well enough?


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Notes:**

Hi! Sorry this took quite some time to come out.

For those whom I have been in communication via PM, namely: _Djflemse, Blazingtegero, kidloco, Starfire201, CrazyNaruSakuFan, random yet loveable, ignezwindsor, DanteMercer1191, NapalmInThe Rain, Gunslinger2000, volrath77_ – Sorry! I have been swamped with job-thingies! I'm in the middle of the project that my boss is pushing me to really put in the hours so it would come out perfect.

For those who have read, liked and made the story a favourite- thank you so much! It means so much to me Leave a review too if you have sometime so I'd know what you think!

**Disclaimer:**

I wish I had forgotten about this section. I do not own Naruto.

**Ridding Me of You**

_**By Boyarina**_

**Chapter 32: All Is Out**

Naruto went to the Hokage's office to turn himself in. He seriously has to make sure he prevents Kyuubi from drinking Sakura's blood again. It tasted too good; there isn't any chance that he would pass up on mauling her on sight the moment he is given the second opportunity.

The problem that he has now is convincing Tsunade-baachan to give this the same level of gravity that he is treating it. Sitting serenely behind her desk with hands steepled in front of her, her expression ranged from being neutral to eager, an almost approving expression. She doesn't seem to be very bothered by the development he reported.

"You had been talking to the 9-tailed demon?" Tsunade-baachan asked again. She sounded like she would never expect anything like this would happen. "And you and him bonded with Sakura?"

"By having her blood, yes!" He was more than exasperated by the repetitive questions.

The hokage mulled this over for what seemed like the thousandth time, now and then glancing at him. If Sakura's life had not been at stake, he would have walked right out in supreme frustration.

What is in his words and the despicable situation that she is not getting?

"This certainly is a stroke of luck that I wasn't expecting." She remarked thoughtfully. She rose from her chair and walked towards the window. "Do you have violent tendencies?"

_'In or out of the bed?_' Snickered Kyuubi.

"No!" Naruto spluttered and sent a frown to his inner demon. The suggestive phrase had caused the beginnings of a flush to commence rising from his navel.

"No sudden urges to rip something apart?"

Naruto has yet to recover from Kyuubi's uncouth statement when the demon hastened to give another dirty response.

_'We already did rip something apart!'_

Can you cut the crap? Naruto hollered internally.

"Naruto?" Tsunade-baachan looked at him quizzically.

Rendered mute, Naruto shook his head in a violent manner.

Hands on her hips, Tsunade-baachan continued. "Any lingering frustration?"

Naruto tried to block another round of filthy nuances with a silent scream, but the words of the Kyuubi still came across clearly:_ 'Sexual frustration? Hell yes! Gaki, aren't we supposed to meet Sakura? What in the world are we still doing here?'_

The growing tightness in his pants had Naruto scrambling for a memory that would dampen it. Unfortunately, his options are limited. His recent memories (delicious and unforgettable) are his trysts with the girl whose name he is not going to mention now (lest he ends up crashing the hokage's door due to an uncontrollable urge to look for her and ravage her again). Then, there were those moments with Sasuke, which frankly, he just got stuck with.

To dispel his getting stronger by the minute need to kidnap Sakura and get her back in the sack, Naruto carelessly brought up the image of Sasuke thoughtlessly enjoying a hotdog, not even noticing the drops of mayo that had gotten smeared on the corners of his mouth. It had been the freakiest, may-Kami-forbid-from-letting-the-scene-get-replaye d-again-moment.

He really shouldn't have insisted for Sasuke to try hotdog on-stick. If there had been an early warning system that alerted him that told him head-on that he would end up with bile bubbling up his throat at the sight, he would have destroyed the idea all together.

"Naruto? You're spacing out again!" The hokage rebuked. He didn't even notice that she had strode over to him, hand poised to flick his forehead. He bent backward just in time when she released her finger.

"Hey!" She snapped, her body readying itself to execute the next move to punish this ninja who dared to daydream in her presence. She swung her leg to bring him down, but just as she was a hair breadth's away from touching him, he sprang up and completed a perfect back flip.

Some tell-tale signs of the Kyuubi's effect on Naruto are showing, and Tsunade is beginning to see it. To validate this, she decided on more test. She rushed to him, arm cocked to deliver a crushing blow. Naruto put his palms out from which a red wall of ki ballooned, neutralizing her attack.

He forced her back to starting point, creating shallow trench in the path they trod on.

"Baachan? Easy there." His voice sounded as though it was interlaced with another's more gravelly tone.

She stared at Naruto intensely and he stared back at her in shock.

"Did you realize that you've gotten faster and stronger?"

Naruto still looking stupefied, tried to grasp for something to say. "This... Aren't you worried?" He finally bleated. The wall of chakra dissolved, allowing her to see clearly how troubled _he is_.

"I'm thinking about it," Tsunade replied after a brief pause. She set her hands, in preparation for a jutsu to attack him with. "Let me just check on a couple of things..."

99999999999999999999

Five minutes of waiting for their Sensei and Naruto to appear had Sakura tearing down anything she can land her hands and feet on. The bushes innocently lying around the patch of forest she and Sasuke decided to wait in is now sheared of grass and bushes; even the tree they had stayed under for shade are now missing several of its low hanging branches.

"I think there is a deforestation law in Konoha," Sasuke commented wryly.

"Are you sure it's good for you to bring that up now?" Sakura growled. She wanted to kick him on the side of the head, but she didn't like starting her day with violence. Maybe later, give or take 5minutes.

"Well, if you must know," Sasuke replied in a conversational tone. "What I really want to bring up is your ramp on the bed with the dobe."

Sakura's body jerked in alarm. "How... Wha-when did you know?!" Taking one giant leap towards her teammate (who had inexplicably became nosy overnight), she slapped her palm over his mouth, fingers splayed all over his face. "Did you tell anyone?!"

Sasuke swatted her appendage away. "Don't get your panty in a twist. Kakashi-sensei was the one who blabbed about it." He got up to momentarily rummage through the deep pockets of his shorts and sat back down again. He had pulled out what seemed like a journal with the title "The H Plan" and an expensive looking fountain pen.

"Let's get to the bottom of this. Before he shagged you, did he use any pick-up lines?" Sasuke looked at her with anticipation.

Completely floored in having heard Sasuke utter the word _**'shag'**_, Sakura choked mid-swallow. "What in the world has gotten into you?"

"So that's a no," his pen hovered over the blank space beside what he just scribbled down (I.e., step 1.a - charming her with words). He paused, waiting for her to either negate or affirm the statement. When she steadfastly didn't answer, Sasuke moved to the next question.

"What erogenous zone did he touch to get you excited?" He smirked triumphantly when she spluttered, face blooming into a vibrant cherry color.

"From the looks of it, I'd say LOTS," he snorted smugly. "So what did he do? Breathing in your ear? Cupping your face - or other parts that can be cupped and starts with letter B? Brushing your hair? Tickling? Chaste kisses?"

She is purple by now - she is quite certain of it. All the blood, all the hot flame of embarrassment suffusing her face is undeniable. "None of those happened in my bed room!" She denied a bit too vehemently.

Sasuke nodded. "Okay then. All checked and everything was done in Naruto's bedroom."

A big nerve popped right out of her temple. She would have instructed said vein to karate chop Sasuke's nuts, but she didn't have the patience right now to give it instructions where and how to find these. With the level eccentricity that Sasuke possess, she wasn't even sure his body parts would exist in the same normal state and location as with any normal human being.

"Will you give me that damn notebook," Sakura growled and made to swipe the journal out of Sasuke's hands. He quickly moved it away though and sent a rabid glare her way.

"Mine," Sasuke snapped. Regaining his cool, he continued. "I'm doing a study."

"For a tabloid?" She asked irritably. Her mind flashed back to the title of notebook and she reeled in realization. "Are you trying to get someone?" A smile bloomed on her face when Sasuke did not control his features fast enough for her not to notice his thief-caught-red-handed expression.

"You're trying to get a girl!" She announced gaily.

"That's a load of buttcrack," Sasuke responded in staunchly.

Sakura was triumphant. She knew she is right. In her estimation, Sasuke must not be faring very well with the girl he had his eye on, making him desperate enough to look for (gasp!) Girl Tips.

"Have you already done your frowny-angsty look?" She asked in a helpful tone.

"When do I not wear my frowny - that's not what it's called," Sasuke regarded her with affronted eyes. "It's my 'brooding' look." Then, he ended up frowning slightly.

Sakura ignored him. Gathering bits of what she assumes what makes Sasuke attractive to females, Sakura laid it all out on the table. "How about your constipated grins? Chilling stares? From the bowels of hells giggles? Have you already flashed her with your pasty abs and pecs?"

"Hey," Sasuke sourly complained. "Again, those are not what they're called." He straightened up and attempted his best to exude his handsome-as-the-devil airs. Putting one finger up in the air, he matter-of-factly started ticking off the corrected names of his wiles that make girls swoon. "They're my lopsided grins, cool stares, husky giggles and porcelain pecs and abs."

Sakura shrugged. "Sure. The question still remains. Have you done them?"

Deflating a bit, he crossed his arms and riveted his gaze in a different direction. "I'm working on it."

Sakura snapped her fingers as though coming to a startling conclusion. "She doesn't really like you does she? She likes somebody else!" She snapped her fingers a second time. "That's why you are making so much effort!"

Sasuke's sour mood escalated. "She likes me in her own way!" he exclaimed sharply.

"Well, has she gone to you willingly? Sought you out? Preferred you over somebody else?" Sakura fully expected for Sasuke to become stone cold with realization on account of her questions. Contrary to this, Sasuke became revved up, his face lighting up considerably.

"She did prefer me over somebody else," he happily stated. Mood changing suddenly, he narrowed his eyes and directed his full attention on her. "You haven't answered my question yet. How did Naruto get you to bed?"

Sakura's face flamed anew. "Are we back to that again?!" Flicking her head away, she snubbed him. "I am not going to tell you anything."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Genius brain working triple time, he came up with a stupendous rebuttal to sway her in giving him information. "The girl that I like has a crush on Naruto." He gave a dramatic pause for the information to sink. "If I don't get her, she will take your Naruto."

Paling in response, Sakura scrambled to rectify her error. "I'll tell you everything!"

99999999999

The throbbing bruise on his eye certainly did not help in getting him to see and think straight. Sure, it always irks Naruto to see his kunoichi sidling up to teme, but this level of uncontrollable jealousy goaded one, two, three of his demonic tails to burst out and slammed ominously on the ground.

"I don't like this," Naruto ground out as he stood there, a mere three feet away. He gestured with his, hands encompassing the scene unfolding before him. "I don't know if there is a good reason why this is happening, but I'm certainly and absolutely hating it."

Sakura bit her lip. The corners of her lips twitched as though threatening to break to a mile wide grin. She fluidly brought herself to her feet, one foot landing forward and towards his direction. However, she went no further.

"Hi," she plainly greeted. It was effective enough to curb his anger.

She wanted to go to him. But, despite of the slowly dispersing of the mass of chakra tails behind him, she is hesitant to do so. There were warning bells tolling, asking her to take heed.

"I shouldn't be here," Naruto explained. "But I sure glad I was."

Sakura deemed to look sheepish. Licking her lips, she felt too conscious. Naruto's accusing stare lay heavy on her. "I was helping Sasu-"

Sasuke shot up from his seating from his position and cut Sakura off. "He shouldn't know!"

Hackles rising, Naruto venomously asked, "What and why shouldn't I know?" The last remaining tail that was slowly dissolving into the air started to solidify once more.

"None of your business," Sasuke replied curtly.

"Sasuke!" Sakura admonished. Her gaze shifted worriedly from Naruto's murderous glare to Sasuke's defensive pose. Eyes widening into saucers, she noticed Naruto going into a crouch, undeniably plotting an attack.

There was no time to holler out a plea for someone to pause and think about what they were about to do. Naruto, fuelled by his anger, dashed forward thunderously, eyes locked into Sasuke's form. His oncoming blow was blocked by Sasuke, but just barely. They both skidded, Sasuke being pushed back in the process.

"Guys!" Sakura yelled hysterically. She wanted to join in the fray, but her actions might be misinterpreted. Whether she comes to Sasuke's aid or goes to impede Naruto's progress in murdering their teammate, Naruto would just be incensed further.

If Naruto does not stop in his berserker like rage however she just might need to start coming up with Sasuke's eulogy and a lengthy defense report to keep Naruto from getting the death sentence.

Sakura took out a kunai from her pouch with no clear intent what she is going to do about it. The only thing that's obvious to her is that she has to make Naruto understand. She must catch his attention, no matter how drastic it would take, and then calm him down.

Throwing her caution to the wind, Sakura ran closer to ground zero (ready to block any accidental kick or punch or jutsu sent her way) and shouted, "Hinata's here!"

She gasped when Sasuke stumbled and then wildly searched the area, more than likely looking for the aforementioned kunoichi. Horror (with undertones of gladness) filled her when the mention of Hinata's name did not even deter Naruto at all. If for anything, he is intent on nothing except to make a pancake out of Sasuke.

Grasping at straws, she blurted out, "She wanted to undress me using this kunai!"

The effects that she was going for was not quite what it turned out to be. Instead of stilling from his actions and gaping at her openly, Naruto reversed trajectory. It happened in the blink of an eye. One second he was after Sasuke's demise, the next he was shooting towards her - his legs ate up the distance between them like he was flung from a well strung bow to get to her.

The moment he was close enough to do so, Naruto snatched her up and folded her body against him. He jammed his legs against the earth to stop them from propelling further. They slid for several heart lurching moments before finally settling down, dusts of air rising up around them.

"Why is everybody out to take you away from me?" Naruto roughly said, burying his head against the nape of her neck.

"I wasn't going to let them take me," Sakura retaliated softly. His breath tickled her; his nose, his lips were both pressed against her skin. "I might let you though."

Daring fate, she pushed herself more into him until she felt Naruto nip her. She groaned and he growled back.

"Don't tempt me."

Sakura didn't listen. Angling her head to expose more of her neck, she waited for him to do more than just nip her. It does not sound logical, but it felt like she was performing a ritual - Naruto will feed on her and he will let her take a couple of sips from him.

"It's like watching the prologue of a very pornographic movie." Sasuke quipped, apparently having recovered from the skirmish just moments ago.

Lost in their own world, they both ignored him. Sakura had her eyes closed and she could feel Naruto's breaths becoming hotter. She knew his resolve not to do it was weakening.

The moment came. Sakura did not even flinch just as Naruto decided to give in and sank his teeth into her. A little whimper escaped her lips, but her sighs of arousal soon followed.

Sasuke who had been fascinatedly watching them before reared back. Paling considerably, he spluttered, "What the hell!"

From his stock knowledge, from the description and instructions that Sakura gave him, none of that came even close to this rather kinky-beyond-borders acts of...he couldn't even find an adjective to describe it. This he was certain: not unless he wants to score weirdo points with Hinata, he definitely would not apply this.

Despite the demanding voice in his head telling him to katon his teammates and get them back to their senses, Sasuke restrained himself and took this opportunity to venture out to uncharted territories. Clearing his throat (lest he squeaked in the process of executing his question), he asked, "Can you demonstrate something normal? You know, like dry humping?"

**The P.S.**

I am not exactly sure that's how the way I want it to end. I was looking for that funny/weird cliff hanger and that just came out. The responses of the characters seemed off to me to so… that just might mean this chapter will be revised. Some couple of unidentifiable time metric from today.

Suggestions/Feedback will be helpful!


End file.
